


The Contract

by LonelyAquarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Magic, Best Friends, Birthdays, Bottom Draco, Bottom Harry, Breeding, Brooding, Chats, Contracts, F/M, Failed Hookups, Fights, Flirting, Fuckboy Draco, Gay Sex, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Hook-Up, Jealousy, Lawyers, M/M, Police, Smut, Top Draco, Top Harry, Why Draco Is A Fuckboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-03-11 01:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 52,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAquarian/pseuds/LonelyAquarian
Summary: A Date Night Gone Wrong Eventually Turns Into Something Greater.





	1. 25th Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s my birthday, Malfoy.” Harry reminds him. “I can cry if I want to. Besides, I haven’t seen or heard from you all week, so this gift made my night.”

“I wanted to go somewhere special tonight.” Harry starts. “I think that when you have met someone, you should spoil them a little, right?”

Justin gave Harry a small smile.

“See, I think that when you’ve found someone, you can spend the rest of your life with them, you know what I mean?” Harry asks.

“Sure.” Justin says.

A waiter comes to the table and pours wine into Harry and Justin’s glass.

“Since tonight is my 25th birthday, I think that this occasion calls for a toast.” Harry says as he raises his glass. “Here’s to us for dating each other for three years.” He says.

Justin forces a smile and clinks his glass with Harry.

“Oh!” Harry exclaims. “Here’s a dozen roses for you.” He say handing a bouquet of flowers.

“Wow! This is-wow!”

“I just wanted to thank you for being the perfect boyfriend.” Harry says. “To many more date together.”

“Will you please excuse me?” Justin asks. “I need to go to restroom.”

“Sure, babe.”

“Thanks.” Justin says getting out of his seat rushing away from the table.

Harry sighs contently.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was the man that Harry had always dreamed of marrying. He was hard working, loyal, caring, smart and educated. He looked good and he was going nowhere but up. In other words, Justin was the man that Harry Potter wanted to marry and share his life with. After three years, Harry felt like it was time to settle down and start a family with this man.He pulls out his phone and calls his best friend of six years that he met in college in the entire world.

“Hey, Harry!” Draco answered panting like crazy. “How’s the date going?”

“It’s going great!” Harry responds. “I really think that Justin is the one, but I am nervous to propose to him.”

 Draco chuckles.

“So, when you get married to Justin, what kind of dog are you going to get?”

“A German Shepard and a Boston Terrier.” Harry answers coyly. “Where are you anyway?”

“Well…..”

“I called in the middle of your fuck fest didn’t I?”

Draco actually laughs at this.

“No.” He answered. “We were going to fuck, but the guy freak and went home.”

Harry chuckled.

“Wimp.”

“Tell me about it.” Draco says.

“Anyway, the date is going well. I’m 25 today, I am at a restaurant with the man of my dreams and talking to one of my best friends. Life is awesome!”

Harry turns and Justin is walking out of the restaurant with another man.

“No!” Harry says.

“What happened?” A now worried Draco asks as he hears Harry’s tone of voice change.

“Justin just slipped out the door with another man holding hands.” Harry says sadly.

“Oh, Harry.”

“What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, Harry.”

“But why is it that they always cheat on me?”

Draco was about to answer when Harry continues.

“He just snuck on by, thinking that I wouldn’t see him, but he left with another man.” Harry tells his friend.

“He what?!” An angry Draco asks.

“Yup. He snuck past the girl at the front and left with another man.”

“Oh Harry.” Draco says sympathetically.

“I’m sick of this.” Harry says totally defeated.

“Text me where you are. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“See you in a bit.”

♥

Sensitive Harry was brooding at his table with his glass of wine and Draco’s favorite beer.

 _‘Why me?’_ He wonders as he is waiting for his friend to show up at the restaurant.

When Draco got there about fifteen minutes later, he spotted Harry. Harry was wallowing and singing one of Draco’s favorite song to himself.

 

 _♪Someday ooh someday_  
_The one you gave away will be the only one you're wishing for_  
_Someday hey hey_  
_Boy you're gonna pay 'cause baby I'm the one who's keeping score♪_

 

"Here." Draco said handing Harry his birthday gift.

“Thanks.” Harry says, perking up.

Harry digs through the bag and pulls up a picture of the two of them in college. In the picture, a cake covered Harry and a pristine Draco are standing with their backs together, making goofy faces at the camera.

“Aww.” Harry coos.

“Must we go through a sea of emotions, Potter?” Draco teases as he notices his best friend tearing up. “It’s just a picture in a fancy frame.”

“It’s my birthday, Malfoy.” Harry reminds him. “I can cry if I want to. Besides, I haven’t seen or heard from you all week, so this gift made my night.”

Draco laughs softly.

“Please don't let me die alone.”

“Let’s make a contract.” Draco says as he hands a startled Harry a napkin. "Write something up. We'll both sign it, and have Hermione take a look at it. If we don't get where we are supposed to be, then you and I will fulfill the contract."

"Fine." Says Harry while writing the agreement.

After a minute, Harry signs the agreement and hand the napkin to Draco.

“Looks good.” Draco says before he signs the contract.

He gives the napkin-clad contract to Harry who looks at it.

Harry smiles.

"Here's to us." He says lifting his glass.

"No turning back, if that makes you happy, Har?" Draco asks raising his bottle of beer.

"Nope. Cheers." Harry says while lifting his glass.

"Cheers, buddy." Clinking his beer against Harry's drink.

They take a sip of their respective drinks.

Harry kisses the contract and Draco giggles.

“Happy birthday, Potter.”

“Thanks, Malfoy.” He says, pecking Draco’s lips.

“Anytime.”

“So, since you also had a failed hook-up, why don’t I repay you by giving you the orgasm that the wimp didn’t give you?”

“Let’s go!” Draco says perking up. 

♥ 

Back at Harry’s three bedroom house, Draco is carrying the birthday boy all the way to his room with their lips attached the whole entire time.

“Oh, Malfoy.” Harry moans as Draco throws him on the bed.

As Draco is on top of the birthday boy, Harry cups Draco’s face and kisses him gently after taking of the blonde’s button up shirt.

“Take off your clothes.” Draco says as he pulls away from Harry.

Harry takes off his shirt.

Once the shirt is off, Draco pulls Harry closer and starts kissing him again.

Both men are fighting for dominance, but Draco decides to let Harry take the lead as it is his birthday.

Harry moans as Draco runs his hands through Harry’s raven hair.

“I hope you’re having a good birthday.” Draco says in betwixt kisses.

“Mm-hmm.” Harry moaned tugging on Draco’s belt.

They pull away from each other and Harry takes off Draco’s pants.

Draco does the same to Harry.

They are left in their underwear and they resume kissing.

“Nice abs.” Harry says after a while.

Draco smiles.

“I’m glad you like them.” He says, putting his hands down Harry’s underwear grabbing his ass.

Harry giggles.

A few minutes later after a heavy make out session, Harry starts kissing Draco’s neck, clavicle and nipples.

“Oh yeah.” Draco moans lowly as Harry is stroking him through his underwear.

“I forgot how big you are.” Harry whispers against Draco’s lips.

“I’m glad that I can help you remember.” Draco whispers against Harry’s lips.

Harry starts to kiss down Draco’s torso, pulls down his underwear and starts sucking Draco’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Draco moaned as Harry is sucking him off.

He’s fucked his best friend on occasion, but something about fucking a depressed Harry always made him complete.

He just loves how Harry can take his dick in both his mouth and ass.

He just loves it.

“Seriously, take off the rest of your clothes, Potter.” Draco says.

Harry pulls away from Draco’s cock and starts to take off the rest of his clothes seductively.

Draco is enjoying the show as he takes off his underwear.

“Like what you see?” A naked Harry teases.

“Of course.” Draco says. “Now, sit on my face so that I can eat you.”

Harry moves to sit on Draco’s face.

Draco starts to push hid tongue into Harry’s hole and Harry starts to writhe and whine like crazy.

“I love when you get li-”

Harry’s mouth is on Draco’s cock again and Draco starts to moan.

They are having such a good time with foreplay for a few minutes that Harry starts to go mad.

“Draco.” Harry whines as Draco’s tongue hits his prostate.

Draco stops eating Harry.

“Get on all fours.” Draco says.

He smiles as Harry does this and positions himself behind Harry, pulling out the lube from the nightstand.

He covers his length and slowly pushes his length within Harry.

Harry moans.

Draco waits a moment before he starts moving.

“Oh yes.” Harry moans as Draco is thrusting into him. “Fuck me.”

Draco smiles like crazy enjoying this moment.

“I like that you’re so tight.” Draco moans softly.

“And your cock feels so good inside of me.” Harry moans as he is gripping onto his bed sheets.

Draco thrusts into him for a few moments, listening to Harry’s manta _“Fuck me, Draco.”_ in a low, soft voice.

“Stop.” Harry says.

“Is something wrong?” Draco asks, worried that he’s hurt Harry.

“No, but I wanna ride you.” He says.

Draco perks the fuck up.

He lies down on his back and Harry lowers himself on Draco’s cock.

“Yes.” Draco moans.

Harry faces the wall, and starts to ride Draco like crazy.

“Yeah.” Harry moans throwing his head back as Draco puts his hands on Harry’s waist. “Oh yeah.”

A few minutes later, Draco can’t stand it anymore.

He wants to see Harry get off.

“Harry, I want to be on top of you.” He says pulling out of Harry.

“Alright.”

Draco lays Harry on his back, and he enters within him and continues to fuck him.

“There.” Harry says as Draco hits his prostate once more.

Draco smiles as he thrusts into Harry.

They go at it for a while until

“I’m gonna-”

Harry shoots his load all over his stomach.

“I did that!” Draco says proudly as he thrusts into Harry.

He is so happy that Harry came untouched, all because of him.

A minute later, he pulled out of Harry and came all over Harry’s stomach.

“Goddamn, that felt good.” Harry says. “Best birthday ever.”

Draco chuckles.

“It sure was.” He agrees.

They both start cackling like loons.

“Thank you for a wonderful birthday.” Harry says after they’ve calmed down.

“No problem.” Draco says as he lets Harry lay his head on his shoulder.

Harry just basks in the silence.

As Draco was asleep half an hour later, Harry started singing to him.

 

 _Thank you for being a friend._  
_Travel down the road and back again._  
_Your heart is true, you're a pal and a confidant._  
  
_And if you threw a party, invited everyone you knew._  
_You would see the biggest gift would be from me_  
_and the card attached would say,_  
_thank you for being a friend._

 

“Night, Draco.” Harry says pecking his cheek. “Thank you for an amazing 25th birthday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday To Harry James Potter AND Happy Birthday To Me!


	2. Nine Years, Six Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's because you're here." Harry says, leaning in to kiss Draco.

34 year old Harry Potter was rushing around his cozy little home, making everything was perfect his dinner date with Seamus.

"Don't you ever sit down?" The Irish man asks his boyfriend of three years.

"In a moment." Harry responds. "I'm trying to find my wallet so that we can go to the mall so that we can buy Hermione's present after dinner."

Seamus sighs.

It's been nearly 10 years later, and not much as changed. Harry is now a successful lawyer, who's still looking for Mr. Right. He might not look it with his glittery apron, but he is a rich man, who is completely modest about nearly everything in his life. He is ready to settle down, and live a life with someone who wants a quiet life with him.

"Oh! Before I forget, I made some fried cheese sticks, homemade breadsticks and I got some salad as our appetizers." Harry says before rushing to the kitchen.

"Harry-"

"Here." Harry says bringing out a platter.

Seamus takes a few cheese sticks from the platter.

"Don't fill up on too many now." Harry says as he puts the platter down on the coffee table. "I made some stuffed bell peppers and cooked some rice.

"Harry-"

"I really think that you'll like it! I-"

"Please, Harry! Relax for a moment!" Seamus says, but Harry is still in a rush.

"I would, but I don't think you'd want to eat burned bell peppers." Harry says rushing off to the kitchen.

Seamus sighs again.

**♂**

Meanwhile, Draco, 35, is hotter than ever. He is more broader, muscular and a doctor that has an awesome friend that he is happy to work with. Draco and his friend Ronald Weasley, are currently changing out of their scrubs just talking about their weekend plans as they do every single Friday.

"So, movie tonight?" Ron asks him.

"Sorry, Ron." Draco says. "Yours truly has plans tonight! I have a date that includes a few drinks, a bed and a sticky bed sheets."

"Looks like it's just you and I tonight." Ron says to his right hand.

"You could come out with me tonight." Draco offered. "We always have fun when we go out."

"But you forget, Malfoy, I don't go out searching for people with the same unit that I have." Ron reminds him.

"Well, it's your loss." Draco shrugs. "I love people with same unit as I do. Sometimes I love it when it's bigger and thicker than mine."

Draco's phone goes off.

"Who is it this time?" Ron asks him. "Is it Harry?"

"No." Draco answers looking at his phone. "It's Ernie."

"That sack of shit?" Ron asks.

"He's a good lay."

Ron sighs.

_'Draco still doesn't get it.'_ He thinks to himself, but nonetheless, he asks-

"Is it really that easy for you?"

"Hell, yeah!" Draco says happily. "No wine, no dine. A simple beer, a quick fuck and a chat with Harry before I go to bed."

"Wow."

"Are you sure you don't want to try it? It's a lot of fun."

"Well, since you put it that way...."

"Well, is that a yes I smell in the air?" Draco teases.

"No!"

"You positive?"

"I'm sure!" Ron laughs.

They start laughing like crazy.

Ronald Billius Weasley, who came from a big family, is a good looking man who was popular with the ladies. Shit, even men were enticed by his red hair which he absolutely loved. He is a honest man who would do anything to help a loved one in their time of need. Draco was  happy that he found a friend in Ron.

How they became friends?

Well, they met in medical school and they were always in the same classes for their entire school career. The first couple of weeks, both men never really interacted with one another until the halfway point of their first semester of med school. From that point on, they went to movies, binge watched many TV shows, went to concerts, you name it. They have nearly been inseparable since Their medical school days. Their favorite pastime overall, had been watching  _The Golden Girls_ while drinking lots of wine and eating cheesecake. 

"Maybe we can do something tomorrow if you aren't busy?" Draco asks. "I am dying to see  _Black Panther_."

"You're on!" Ron says shaking his friend's hand. "You're buying the popcorn and I got the drinks and the candy!"

"You're on!"

**♂**  

Seamus is sitting on the couch nervously as Harry is serving him a glass of red wine.

"Thanks." Seamus says as he proceeds to down the glass in less than 30 seconds.

He burps.

"Wow." A shocked Harry says. "I guess you were thirsty."

"Harry, I would really like to talk." Seamus says.

"We can talk after dinner." Harry says as he takes a plate and starts putting rice onto the plate.

**♂**

"Draco!" Ernie greets as he opened the door for Draco.

"Ernie!"

"Come on in! Let me give you a beer."

"Great! I've been dying for a beer since this morning."

"You're such a bad doctor." Ernie says making his way to the kitchen.

"I don't drink a lot, but I really wanted a beer this morning."

"Luckily, I can quench your thirst with a beer." Ernie says as he hands Draco the ice cole beer.

"Thanks." Draco says as he takes off the cap.

"So, do you have any condoms, or do we have to use the spare ones?"

Draco smiles.

**♂**

"This was a great dinner." Seamus says.

"Thanks." Harry smiles. "So how was work today?"

Seamus didn't answer.

"You seem a bit....tired." Harry says looking Seamus. "Do you want me to give you a massage or something?"

"I'm fine." Seamus says sarcastically.

His tone rubs Harry the wrong way.

"I have something to tell you." Seamus says.

"What would that be?" Harry asks cautiously. "I want to break up or something?"

Seamus doesn't respond.

"Wow!" Harry exclaims, not even shocked.

He's just annoyed.

"I think we've been going to fast."

"Three years is too fast?" Harry challenges.

Seamus doesn't respond.

"I spent all day cleaning, a couple hours cleaning the place, and you tell me that you want to break up, after I wanted to make you feel good? What kind of ex-boyfriend, what kind of man would do that?"

"I-"

"Goodbye, Seamus." Harry says. "You know where the door is."

And with that, Seamus leaves Harry's house.

Harry sighs.

**♂**

"Fuck, that was good." Ernie pants.

"I know." Draco says. "And it felt really good too to be inside of you."

Ernie lays his head on the pillow after he cleaned Draco's cum off of his chest with Draco's shirt.

Suddenly, Draco grabs his phone.

"Want to meet my friend?" He asks Ernie.

"Sure."

**♂**

Harry's phone ring.

He looks at the phone and it's a picture of Draco.

"Oooh!" He exclaims.

Harry makes sure that he is presentable, fixes his button up shirt, takes a mint and answers the call.

"Hey, Har!" Draco rings as Harry accepts the Facetime call. "This is Ernie."

"Hey, Draco." Harry says, feeling jealous that it wasn't him in the bed with Draco. "Nice to meet you, Ernie."

"You too." Ernie says. "You're handsome."

Harry blushes.

"How are you doing?" Draco asks Harry.

"I've just been dumped, for the umpteenth time." Harry sighed. "So it's just me and my chocolate covered strawberries."

"Aw." Draco says. "I'll be there in about half an hour.”

"Ooh! Chocolate covered strawberries!" Ernie exclaims happily. "Can I come, please?"

"You already did, three times." Draco tells him.

Ernie blushes.

"I'll see you in a bit." Draco says as he hangs up.

Draco hops off the bed and hops in the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once he's done, he puts his clothes back on and kisses Ernie on the cheek.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Ernie asks.

"You know."

Ernie chuckles.

"I do." He honestly responds.

He's accepted the fact the Draco belongs to someone else, and he's fine with it. He just wonders when Draco will see it.

"I'll catch you later."

"Later, Malfoy."

**♂**

Draco is currently in Harry's house eating chocolate covered strawberries with his best friend.

"This is some good shit!" Draco says. "When did you start fucking Martha Stewart?"

"Since I started to look for a man." Harry laughs. "I guess the cognac wasn't going to help either since I soaked the strawberries in it."

"No wonder it tastes so good."

Harry chuckles as Draco is still eating strawberries.

"I don't know what to do. I'm sick of chasing men, only to get my heart broken, time and time again. It's so damn frustrating finding my heart in pieces in the grass all the time." A dejected Harry says.

Draco thinks for a moment.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with dating and wanting something worthwhile. Although I think you're looking in the wrong places for love, I believe that you're not going to be single much longer. You're one person that everyone would like to have in the long run, and anyone who says otherwise, can come find me."

"Thanks, Draco. How do you always know what to say to make me feel better?" Harry asks with a bright smile on his face.

"I haven't the slightest clue, but I'm happy that you're not wallowing in depression anymore, Har."

"It's because you're here." Harry says, leaning in to kiss Draco.

As the kiss gets steamier, Harry is going crazy.

Harry pulls Draco by his shirt and pushes him against the nearest wall.

“Damn, baby! Shit!” Draco says, unaware that Harry is undoing his jeans, pushing them down to the ground. Before Draco can catch his breath, Harry’s on his knees. All of a sudden, Harry's mouth is being filled with Draco’s dick. He starts fucking Harry’s face. “Take off your shirt.” He demands, while he takes off shirt while he continues to face fuck Harry. Harry slowly takes his shirt off , and places his right hand on Draco’s dick, stroking it, leading his hand and his mouth in a synchronized rhythm.

Minutes later, Draco pulls Harry up to his feet, kissing him. “Feel good, huh?”

“Y-yeah.” He replies before he kisses Draco.

“You do, huh?” He hears, not realizing that Draco is undoing the buttons on his pants.

“Yeah.”

“Great.” Draco says, pulling down Harry’s pants and taking off his socks. He pulls Harry by his boxer briefs, bending him over the couch. Then he proceeds to remove his own pants and underwear, takes off his socks, before literally ripping Harry’s underwear off.

“Wait! I haven’t-Are you gonna-” Harry starts, but his ass is quickly filled with Draco’s cock. “Oh My God!" He says. Draco starts moving in and out of Harry, which makes Harry groan more and more. After a while, Harry starts to feel comfortable.  _‘God. I just wish it was in a bed though, but this is cool too.’_

“Bend over some more.” Draco whispers in Harry’s ear, and he complies to Draco’s wish.

“Oh, yeah, babe! Fuck me harder!” Harry cries.

“Did you learn that from somewhere?" Draco groans in Harry’s ear, and Harry only moans some more.

“Ah! Ngh! Gah! Oh my- Jesus-Fucking-Christ, Draco. This feels so good!”

“Then you’re gonna love this.” He says, before having Harry lying down on the couch on his side. He continues to fuck Harry senseless before he has Harry completely lie down on his back, making sure Harry straddles his hips while he hits the sweet spot.

"Oh, Draco, right there!” He says in a deep voice. "Fo' shizzle mi nizzle!"

"Fuck. Say that again." Draco moans.

"Fo' shizzle mi nizzle!"

Harry cries in pleasure, when Draco starts stroking Harry’s cock. It doesn’t take long for Harry to spill cum in Draco’s hand and on his stomach. A few moments later, Harry is clenching around Draco. “I’m gonna-”

“Cum inside of me!” Harry demands, and Draco spills a large load of cum, deep inside of Harry. Draco rides out his erection until he pulled his dick out of Harry, watching his cum leak out of Harry’s used hole.

"Fuck. That was good."

"With you, it's always good." Draco says kissing Harry.

"Let's go clean up and go to bed." Harry says a couple minutes later.

"Let's." He says as he lets Harry take his hand.


	3. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because you’re the husband.” Ron automatically supplies, very nonchalantly.

"Mph, mph, mph. I can't believe that you actually have a sympathetic side, Draco." Ron says as he and Draco sit at a table at the hospital cafeteria before taking a bite of his salad.

"What does that even mean, Weasley?" Draco asks frowning at his best friend.

"Really, Malfoy?" Ron asks. "Really?"

"I was just trying to cheer him up!” Draco says defending his actions. “Harry broke up with his latest boyfriend. I would think that anyone would want to be cheered up after breaking up with someone."

"Well, as shocking as it is for me to admit this, but you're actually right. I feel so bad for the guy." Ron asks, even though Draco is still oblivious to what is right in front of his face when it comes to Harry.

"Wh- how about me?" Draco asks, frowning at Ron.

"Oh please, Draco! What about you?" Ron asks Draco. "He's a successful business man. He can do a hell of a lot better than you. I mean you are hardly ever to be found. All your free time is spent one of three ways: with a new suitor, working, or with Harry. I'm surprised that we always talk at work and have lunch together."

“You could at least feel a little bad for me.”

Ron rolls his eyes and scoffs real loudly.

"Well, excuse me for being so flexible!" Draco grinned, grabbing his fork while wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm serious, Draco!” Ron sighs. “You and Harry would make a great couple. Husky, but a great couple nonetheless.”

 _‘Harry and I? Together? No way!’_ Draco thinks to himself.

“I mean, it wouldn't be the end of the world of you and Harry did go though with your little contract would it? What is your best bet on how Harry ended his night after your escapade?”

“If my hunch is correct, then he probably said something along the lines of _‘Seamus doesn’t know what he missed’_ after I left, then almost watched some hot guys on YouTube, but then watched that show _9-1-1_ , and then went to sleep.”  

Ron shakes his head.

“Anyway, we still have six months to find Harry a husband.”

“Count me out!” Ron says.

“Why?”

“Because you’re the husband.” Ron automatically supplies, very nonchalantly.

Draco gives Ron a confused look, which makes Ron laugh at him.


	4. Boys Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let’s go to the bed.” Draco says running his hand all over Harry’s crotch.

That same night, a slightly tired Draco shows up at Harry’s apartment ready to shower and go out with his best friend.

"Harry!”

No response.

“Harry, it’s your friend for life!”

Still, no response.

Draco’s nerves start to spike.

“Harry! Harry James Potter, where are you?!" Draco asked, slightly panicking.

"Calm down, Blondie. I'm in my room. Did you use the spare key I gave you, or did you pick my lock again?" Harry shouted from his bedroom.

"I forgot my keys. I was going to pick the lock, but Sirius let me in. He used the spare key you gave him to unlock the door. I'm sorry for almost picking your lock."

 Harry chuckled and came out of his room. "Would you like a drink?"

"Ah, I'm thoroughly impressed that you asked, Potter. I'll get it myself."

After getting his drink, he notices something strange about Harry.

"Harry, is something wrong?”

"No. It's just....I rarely ever you look tired from a long day at the hospital. Damn, baby, you look good!" Harry says, salivating over this man in his mind.

"Ah, finally something that I've done in a long time to turn you on. Score one for the blonde boy! Like what you see?" Draco taunts.

"Of course." Harry says, mesmerized by this man.

"Well, in that case, let me turn up the heat." Draco said seductively. He took out his phone and resumes the song that was playing on his phone. He proceeds to sing it and gives Harry a lap dance.

_Sitting here flossing_  
_Peeping your steelo_  
 _Just once if I have the chance_  
 _The things I will do to you_  
 _You and your body_  
 _Every single portion_  
 _Send chills up and down your spine_  
 _Juices flowing down your thigh_

_If you're horny, let's do it_  
_Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

_If we're gonna get nasty, baby_  
_First we'll show and tell_  
 _Till I reach your ponytail_  
 _Lurk all over and through you baby_  
 _Until we reach the stream_  
 _You'll be on my jockey team_

_If you're horny, let's do it_  
_Ride it, my pony_  
 _My saddle's waiting_  
 _Come and jump on it_

All of a sudden, Harry moves his face towards Draco's hypnotized face. At this point, Draco and Harry's faces are inches away from each other, with Harry's hand inside of Draco's underwear, clutching the blonde's dick. When Harry finally realizes what happened, Draco breaks the silence.

"I uh, I think we should get going." He says with his voice quivering.

"Yeah." Harry agrees stepping away from Draco, blushing. 

_They stare at each other for a good minute or two._

"Screw it. Let's leave in about twenty minutes." Draco says as he's unbuckling Harry's pants.

"Let's." Harry says, unbuttoning Draco's shirt.

As soon as their shoes and socks are off, Harry’s pants are on the floor and both men’s shirts are off, Draco runs his hands all over Harry’s body.

“Aaaaahhhh.” Harry moans causing Draco to smile.

“Let’s go to the bed.” Draco says running his hand all over Harry’s crotch.

Harry moans as he nods his head in agreement.

Once they are in bed, Draco climbs on top of Harry and starts kissing from his bellybutton all the way up to his neck, then finally his lips.

They are fighting for dominance, and that is just how they are for the better part of 36 seconds.

Draco pulls away.

“Mmm.” Harry whines, but Draco starts kissing his nipples, causing Harry to dig his nails into the blonde’s skin.  
  
Draco continues to kiss down Harry’s body, stopping at the bulge in Harry’s briefs, to kiss it relentlessly.

“Draco….” Harry moans.

The blonde kisses up Harry’s torso for a moment before licking it all over.

He licks Harry’s nipples, Adam’s apple and when Harry is about to open his mouth so that Draco can lick into his mouth, Draco licks Harry’s lips before licking his nipples once more, causing Harry to pout a bit.

After all the licking, Draco decides to lick into Harry’s mouth.

They both moan as they are squeezing each other’s arms.

A moment later, Harry is running his hands on Draco’s ass cheeks as they are heavily making out.

“Shit.” Draco moaned as he pulled away.

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked, smirking at the blonde.

“Keep going.” Draco says as Harry’s hands are now inside Draco’s pants, massaging his bare ass.  

Draco continues to kiss Harry all over, failing to realize that Harry has slightly pulled his pants just past his cheeks.

This goes on for a full six minutes, until Draco pulls out Harry’s leaking cock out of his briefs.

“Hey there.” Draco says to Harry’s length.

He places a kiss just underneath the tip and he starts sucking on his length.

“Yes.” Harry moans as he puts his arms behind his head and enjoys the sensation.

Draco sucks, licks, kisses and runs his nose all over Harry’s length, which drives Harry wild.

“Fuck.” Harry moans.

Draco chuckles a bit as he pulls his mouth away from Harry’s hard cock. He pulls Harry’s briefs off, and continues to suck on Harry’s hard leaking cock.

“Off.” Harry moaned. “I need your pants off.”

Draco pulls away once more to take off the rest of his clothes.

“Finally.” Harry says once everything is off of the blonde.

“It’s all for you.” Draco says in a light tone before he places his mouth on Harry’s length once more.

Harry runs his fingers through his own hair as Draco continues to bob his head up and down.

They even look at each other as Draco is sucking him which Harry is in awe of at this moment.

“Draco.” Harry warned once he was getting close a few minutes later after Draco’s slow and sensual bobs.

Draco pulls away.

“Get on your back.”

Draco re-positions himself and lies on his back.

Harry lies on top of Draco and starts kissing him.

They start to move together, causing their leaking cocks to rub against each other as they continue to kiss.

Draco whimpers as they are kissing because he enjoys Harry’s touch that is currently tingling through his body. He enjoys Harry running his hands all over his torso, arms and the soft touch on his neck.

Harry starts kissing down Draco’s torso.

“I’ve always loved your cock.” Harry tells the blonde a few moments later.

“Yo-”

Draco lets out a string of curse words as Harry’s mouth is on his balls.

Harry gives each of the blonde’s balls equal attention before placing the length in his mouth.

“Har…” Draco moaned, running one of his hands all over his own torso while the other is behind his head.

Harry takes Draco’s hand that is running all over his torso and binds their fingers together as he is sucking on Draco’s length.

“Beautiful.” Draco manages to get out through his moans.

The same way that Draco bobbed his head up and down in a sensual manner, Harry did to Draco who thought that Harry was a lot better at doing.

“You good?” Harry asked a few moments later.

“Ride me.”

Harry pulls out the lube from the night stand and applies a good amount on Draco’s length before applying some on his one hole.

“Ready?” Harry asks as he settles on Draco’s cock.

“Yeah.” Draco says placing both hands behind his head.

“Good.”

A moment later, Harry starts riding Draco.

“Yes! Oh fuck!” Harry yells out as he’s riding the blonde man.

He leans down and gives Draco a filthy kiss as he is riding him like there’s no tomorrow.

“Yes! Yes!” Harry screams out loud as he throws his head back with his hands on Draco’s pecks.

Draco moans deeply enjoying Harry bounce up and down his cock.

At one point as Harry is riding him, Draco gently pulls Harry by his neck and kisses Harry like he’s the only thing that matters to him.

“You’re wonderful, Potter.” Draco says as his lips are an inch away from Harry’s.

Harry can only moan as he continues to ride Draco.

“Ride me slower.” Draco tried to demand, but it came out as a plea.

“Ok, Blondie.” Harry says as he bounces up and down Draco slowly.

Draco takes in the sight of Harry’s toned body, and he certainly enjoys the view, hoping that he can ingrain the image in his head for life.

Harry places his arms behind him, rolling his hips into Draco’s thrusts causing the blonde to put his own arms above his head.

“You know what?” Draco says several minutes later. “I need you on your knees, babe.”

“Ok.” Harry says getting of Draco’s cock, giddy that Draco called him babe.

Once he’s on his knees, Draco teases Harry’s hole with the tip of his cock.

“Draco!” Harry moans as he in know putting his weight on his forearms and his knees. “Put it in already!”

Malfoy chuckles, but nonetheless, he complies with Harry’s wish.

“Shit.” Harry moaned contently as Draco is within him.

Both men continue to moan as Harry puts his head on the pillow.

Draco leaned forward an he started to kiss Harry’s back and when Harry lifted his head, the blonde slightly turned Harry’s head and kissed him passionately.

“Are you enjoying this Potter?”

“Oh yeah!” Harry moaned loudly.

And with that, Draco starts to pound into Harry like there’s no tomorrow and Harry really enjoys this.

“Take that cock, Potter.” Draco says.

“Fuck me.” Harry pleads as he grips the bed sheets very tightly causing them the rip.

As Draco continues to fuck into Harry, Harry can only moan like crazy with joy.

“You like that?”

Harry can only nod his head while he whimpers.

“Oh! Right there, right there!” Harry shouted.

Draco pounded into Harry ruthlessly happy that he has now hot Harry’s prostate.

“Yes! Fuck-yes!” Harry shouts failing to realize that he just spilled his load all over the sheets.

A few seconds later before he can turn Harry over on his back, Draco spills his load into Harry.

“God, this felt good. You're amazing, Malfoy." Harry pants.”

"You are." Malfoy says as he rides his hard on out. “Just like the last time, babe.” Harry starts to feel giddy again.

"We are." Harry says as they start to walk towards the bathroom.

“You know, I still have some clothes here, so I think it’s best that I get ready here. Go-Go Bar, here we come."

"Malfoy, why are going a Go-Go Bar? I doubt I'll find anyone to date there." A miserable Harry states.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco starts. "These boys will help you find a man. Besides, that bar has four of my favorite things."

"Which are?"

"Great music, sexy male dancers and delicious drinks."

"That's only three things. What's the fourth?" Harry asks.

Draco simply looks at him, smirking like an idiot.

"Oh!" Harry says once he got Draco's look. "Aww, Drakie."

"Yup. So let's go meet some men tonight."

"Well, I’m gonna let you know right now, Malfoy. I definitely won’t be dating any of the men that work there; however, I'll give it a shot." The raven colored hair man conceded wishing that he can spend a quiet night at home with the blonde.

“Aw, yeah! Go-Go bar, here we come!” Draco cheers. “Now, I hope you are ready for round two because you’re a huge turn on for me.”

“Malfoy!” Harry says flirtatiously as Draco pulled him into the bathroom.


	5. The Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jealousy is not a good look on you, Harry.” Hermione says. “And so is the color orange.”

"Aww, Harry! Soon it'll be time for you and Draco to be a couple. Just 5 more months to go! I don't know about you, but I'm definitely excited for that!" Hermione squealed a couple of weeks later when she popped up in his office.

"Hermione-" Harry starts as he looks up at her taking a break from his legal briefs.

"Just hear me out. Pretty please, with a hottie on top?" Hermione pouted.

"Fine" Says an irritated Harry.

"What if you and Draco are actual soulmates? I mean, you two are practically inseparable. What is taking so long?"

Harry opens, then closes his mouths two times.

"I just don't think that he sees me in that way at all.” Harry says dejectedly. “I mean, I know what he’s been through, and I’ve proved to him that he is capable of being in love, admitted that I want to be with him, but I think he’s still scared. I keep hoping that things will change, but I doubt that’ll ever happen.”

Hermione gives him a sad smile.

“So what are you going to do? I mean, I can see why you hook up and I don’t blame you at all. He’s good eye candy.”

“Find your own eye candy.” Harry says.

“Jealousy is not a good look on you, Harry.” Hermione says. “And so is the color orange.”

“I’m not jealous!” He denies.

“Sure your not.” Hermione says dismissing his comment.

“And what about you?”

“Well, I just broke up with the latest one.” Hermione states. “What is wrong with men?”

“How should I know? Mine is clueless.” Harry states causing his best friend to laugh.

“Do you know what it’s like to have an ovary of eggs just waiting to be fertilized?”

“I’m proud to say that I don’t, but what does it feel like?”

“It’s like a new dimension misery of being single.”

“That sucks.” Harry supplies.

While he doesn’t have an ovary of eggs, he understands where Hermione is coming from because he wants kids as well.

Hermione Jean Granger was the first person that Harry met at the law firm where they first interned- now work at. At first, she was taken aback by his charming looks, friendly demeanor and the fact that he was almost always right based on his instincts was something that she found highly attractive. What she liked about Harry was the fact that he wasn’t like every other man who would approach her acting “macho” and that he didn’t treat her like an object to prize that was meant to be won.

If Harry were to describe his best friend, he would says that Hermione is very clever, exceptionally talented, levelheaded, book-smart, and very logical. He could also say that she is often bossy yet unfailingly dutiful and loyal to her friends—a person who can be counted on. Harry values that Hermione never strays off the path and that she always keeps her attention focused on the job that must be done. For all the positive things that he can say about her, the only flaw that he finds interesting is the fact that she is afraid of failure, which was evident when she lost a case in court when her client lied on the stand causing her to lose. She was pissed for three and a half weeks because that was the first and last case that she ever lost in her career.

“I'm tired of having my heart broken by assholes who don't appreciate me. Sometimes I feel like it just isn't worth it looking for love since Draco is…..Draco." Harry says.

"What?!" Hermione asks. "I just never thought that you've been feeling some kind of way about your love life. You can’t just give up!”

 _‘I keep forgetting that Hermione is extremely compassionate about love.’_ Harry thinks to himself.

“It just sucks that I won't be going to your possible wedding to one Draco Malfoy in the future, where you'd become Mr. Harry James Potter- Malfoy, or Mr. Harry James Potter-Malfoy, and taking care of my future niece and nephews."

"Damn, you've really thought about my contract with Draco haven't you?"  Harry asked, amused by his friend's statement. "Plus, what makes you think that I want children?"

"Because I've always heard you say that you want kids. Preferably three kids: 2 boys and one girl."

 _'Correction! It was_ ** _four children_** _dammit! I thought I could get away from the topic of having kids.'_ Harry thought.

"As your best friend, I truly want you to be happy."

"Are you saying this because you're not dating and bored?"

"Honestly? Yes I am because that contract is almost up. I'll tell you more about the wedding plans I have for you and Draco's wedding, at lunch." Hermione stated.

Harry chuckles. 

He’ll never forget when she found out that he was gay.

Hermione was trying so hard to get Harry’s attention, but she was as baffled as to why he ignored her advances. One night after a long shift at the office during their first year as an official employee at _McGuire and Baxter Law Offices_ , the duo went to a bar a few blocks from the office. Hermione was talking to him about her case on a woman who had slapped a man because his dog ate her ring. Harry was simply listening to her and paying attention to her ramble on and on about the case. She also told Harry that she was dating a new man named Oliver Wood and that she felt good around him. When she finished talking about Oliver, she asked him about his love life and he told her that his boyfriend broke up with him.

When she first heard him say boyfriend, she was wondering if she heard that correctly, so when she asked Harry what Terry did, Harry told her that Terry was a male model who broke up with him because they never spent a lot of time together. With that information, she finally realized why he never fell for her antics and ignored her advances. Although she was a bit sad that Harry wasn’t into her, she was also happy that she found a great friend in Harry and Harry, in turn, was happy that he could confide in her about anything and everything in ways that he couldn’t tell Hermione. After that, they always went shopping, bar hopping, went to get manicures and pedicures, you name it. Harry was just happy that Hermione was the friend that he never knew he needed.


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Incriminating the evidence on your body? Shame on you!"

After a long day at the office, Harry finally got home at 8 pm, dead tired from all the cases he had taken care of for the past week.

"Thank God it's Thursday." He says entering his house. He hung his keys on their designated hook, loosened his tie, and started to scroll through his phone contacts.

 _'My Hubby'_ The contact says with Draco's picture on it.

"No." Harry says shaking his head as he throws the phone on the couch. He'd spoken with the blonde nearly everyday for the past two weeks before bed, and seen him every night since Monday to relieve some his stress. Besides, Harry was sure that Draco would want a night off from Harry, so he decided to make his way into the kitchen and warm some leftovers. Once Harry warmed his plate of spaghetti, he made his way to the couch with his food, a bottle fo wine and turned his TV on. He started flipping channels and stopped when he saw _The Golden Girls_ playing.

"Yes! Those are my bitches!" Harry squeals.

Sometime later, Harry wakes up with an empty bottle and an empty plate.

"Wow." Harry says as he looks at the clock. It's after 11. He makes his way to the kitchen and washes his plate and throws the empty bottle of wine away. After all that is done, he takes a shower and relaxes under the pulsing water hitting his skin. Ten minutes later, he's in his bed just wearing his black underwear and a tank top.

Harry is just lying in bed, fantasizing about Draco and how he is a take-charge kind of guy in bed.  He loves listening to Draco's heartbeat whenever he lays his head on the blonde's chest. He loves when Draco runs his hand through his hair, flesh-to-flesh.

"Fuck." Harry moans.

He's hard.

He turns to the nightstand next to his bed, and pulls out a pink vibrating dildo that Draco gave him, which is his favorite, and a bottle of lube. He takes his underwear and tank top off and flings it to the other side of the room. After prepping himself for a few minutes, Harry then works the dildo within his ass and tries to find his prostate all while memorizing how Draco fucked him so well two days before. He pants, moans, sees starts, and clenches tightly around the toy pressed against his sweet spot.

"Draco!" Harry shouts when he comes undone a few minutes later on his torso. After he's done, he notices that he is still so hard, so he decides to turn on the vibrator which instantly starts vibrating against his prostate, making him moan out in complete bliss as he is still fantasizing that Draco is currently fucking into him at the moment.

He can't stop fantasizng about Draco at all.

His dick twitches as he presses the dildo further into his ass. He can't help but know how different this dildo is from his Draco. Harry moans at the thought and turns the vibrator on full power, relishing in the sensations it's causing his hole, wishing it were Draco's. He can't say it's the first time he's thought about Draco, because it's not. Not even near. It is the first time that he's done it like this, to this extreme, with a dildo stretching him open.

He's pushing the dildo in and out with vigor, trying to imitate the ways in which he fantasizes Draco would always fuck him, and not a minute later his dick is pulsing and he's coming undone, again, without ever touching himself.

He collapses on the bed as his come hardens and dick softens. The vibrator is still on, nudging insistently at his prostate, but Harry only turns the power down to low, enjoying the sensations and subtle feel it has to offer. It's nice, okay, especially when he's pretending it is Draco’s cock. He's smiling blissfully in the dark, sleepy and content with fantasizing Draco and him in sexual context.

Just as he was cleaning himself up, he got a Facetime call from Draco.

Harry smiled an immediately answered the call.

"So, you were busy." Draco greets. "Get it, Har-bear!"

"No I wasn't!" Harry denies.

"Incriminating the evidence on your body? Shame on you!"

"Ok, I was." Harry admits. "I was-"

"No need." Draco says. "But just know I am proud of you."

"Yeah, yeah. So, what do you want?"

"I have to tell you, I just went south of the border, and the trip was amazing! I should think about bottoming one day."

 _'Of course.'_ Harry thinks to himself. _'Always after a hookup.'_

"Anyway, this was a hot hookup! The theory on black men is true! They _ARE_ better in bed!" Draco says happily. "I don't know what's gotten into me!"

"Nine inches." Harry supplies quickly without even thinking about it at all.

"Goddamn! That was fucking quick!" An impressed Draco says.

"I know." Harry responds cheekily. "Anyway, I was having a great night."

"I know. I can tell."

"Anyway, I had a long day full of cases and I got home late, so I ate some spaghetti, drank wine, watched _The Golden Girls_ , fell asleep, took a shower, and-"

"Got off." Draco finished.

Harry sighed.

"You sound miserable." Draco says.

"A bit." Harry admits.

"Don't worry about that, babe. I've got a plan all set up."

Harry was suspicious by Draco's tone. On one hand, he was wondering if the blonde was trying to weasel his way out of the contract, and on the other, this plan could help him get out of his comfort zone. Their contract was going to be up very soon, which would make them a couple that everyone, and literally everyone, was root for. Hell, even Harry was rooting for it.

"So what is this plan of yours?"

"I am going to find you a man!" Draco says, totally excited.

Harry's eyes widen.

"NO!"

"Well as your best friend, I think I'm qualified to help you find someone."

"You're not even a lawyer, and yet your argument is truly compelling and disconcerting." Harry says as he shakes his head.

"Trust me. As a confirmed bachelor, I can tell you that I have had some great guys over the years. If I wanted to be committed to someone, then I would have been scooped up a long time ago in a heartbeat. Anyway, my loss is your gain, which means that I am going to find a husband for you. Manhunt, here we come!"

"I'll brace for impact." Harry concedes tiredly.

"Well, I think I've kept you up longer than you needed to, so get s good night sleep, Har. Have sweet dreams." Draco says bidding Harry a good night.

"Night." Harry says.

He disconnects the call and turns off his phone.

Harry sighs again.

After he finished cleaning himself off, he simply lied in bed not even bothering to put his underwear back on.

"Why not give it a shot?" Harry wonders a few minutes later. After all, Draco did know a lot of men, and he's heard that the men that the blonde was with were great guys. Then, Harry frowned. Wouldn't these men be sloppy seconds? In the end, Harry decided to go out with whoever Draco set him up with mainly because he trusted the blonde's judgment. Anything would be better than being alone.

And with that, Harry turned off the light and went to sleep.


	7. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It sure did." Draco admits through his smile. "It took so long so save some money and when I didn't have any more money to save, I just cleaned out my savings account. I always said that when I would propose, I would want to do it in Athens!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is A Back In The Day Chapter.

_During his teenage years, Harry had dreamt that he would be as huge as Bobby Flay and Tyler Florence. He was raised by his godfather, Sirius, since the age of one and one of his favorite pastimes with the older man had always been cooking._

_One particular day sometime Harry's 13th year of living, Sirius asked Harry something that he would never forget._

_"Harry, I am not feeling well today. Do feel like eating out or cooking tonight?"_

_Harry beamed._

_After that day, Harry would always ask Sirius if he could cook and Sirius would just let his godson cook. By the age of 16, Harry was a better cook than Sirius, and even though he felt guilty about it, Sirius would tell him otherwise. Sirius' encouragement would make Harry want to become a professional chef and Sirius was proud._

_Whenever Harry would watch cooking channels, he would write down the recipes he wanted to try out. He would substitute one ingredient to another, add an ingredient, or remove and ingredient all while Sirius would help him cook. On the rare occasions when the recipe wasn't good, Sirius would tell him "Don't worry about it, Harry. If at first you don't succeed, try again. It'll be perfect next time."_

_Harry's overall specialty had been a tie between Mexican and Italian food. Chicken tostadas, Chicken Enchiladas with Roasted Tomatillo Chile Salsa, Chicken and Shrimp Carbonara, Ziti, Risotto and Chicken cacciatore were some of Harry's best dishes that Sirius would request every once in a while. Given the fact that novellas and Italian movies were things that Harry would watch in his free time, it made sense that he would cook food from these cultures, which made Sirius proud of his godson for expanding his mind._

_"Harry, you are such a wonderful cook. You are going to be a very good husband." Sirius told Harry one day._

_'And I can't wait to find my husband.' Harry thought to himself as he hugged Sirius._

_By the time Harry started to fill out college applications, he started thinking about his life. In the end, he decided to work on his law degree and take up the occasional cooking class once in a while. Harry figured that he could help someone out in the society and make some good money while doing so which he thought was a great win/win situation as he would be making some good money. Sirius was running a successful business manager which afforded them a great lifestyle. That coupled with the fact that he went to university, it was a no-brainer for Harry to go to college as well._

_After many years of studying, Harry received his law degree and graduated as valedictorian. Sirius was so proud of Harry that he was a writing mess the day before graduation ceremony. He was so proud to have raised his godson on his own and even more proud of the fact that Harry was a good, responsible, headstrong man who was going to change the world on his own terms._

_The day of the ceremony was a cool one, and Harry was due to give his speech. As valedictorian, Harry wanted to give a speech worth remembering for years to come, so he stayed up late simply writing and practicing his speech, and even went to find an acting coach to deliver a worthy speech. When it was time to give the speech, it was so good that he got a standing ovation during the ceremony, and many people were over the moon with his speech that they wanted a copy of his speech. Once the ceremony was over, he went to go look for his boyfriend, Oliver Wood all while thinking about his time during college._

_Harry had met Oliver two years ago when, and he was everything Harry had wanted in man. Oliver was intensely driven, competitive, remarkably humble, concerned about others more than himself, adventurous, easy going and a bit of a slob. Nonetheless, Harry found Oliver to be a sexy beast who was fun and he was in love. He couldn't wait to spend time with Oliver at the party that Sirius was throwing a graduation party for him and his good friends Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. As far as Harry knew, it was going to be him, Neville, Luna, Oliver, Oliver's roommate, Cormac and his roommate. Like Harry, Cormac had a boyfriend who was hot, however, Harry didn't really know him that well. He had only ever met him twice for less than fifty minutes altogether, and one of those times was during a grocery shopping trip._

_Draco was a student at medical school, hoping to become a successful doctor. Except for the one time that Harry literally bumped into Draco in the household items aisle, they met when Draco came to campus to drop off Cormac's car keys and said hello to Harry and Oliver. If Harry was honest with himself, Draco was a beautiful guy with white-blonde hair, dazzling gray eyes kissable lips, and a tight body that anyone could drool over. Even though they met twice for nearly an hour, both Harry liked Draco immediately due to his intelligence, quick-witted attitude, capability of deducing things quickly and coming up with clever plans based on a small amount of information. For whatever reason, Cormac had tripped over on his own feet and dumped cake all over Harry, who only laughed along with Draco and Oliver, which prompted Cormac to take a picture of Harry and Draco making goofy faces and emailed to them._

_"Harry, how are you doing?" A man said interrupting his thoughts._

_It's Draco._

_"You remember me?"_

_"Of course I do." Draco says. "It also helps that I have a boyfriend who sent all of us a picture of you and I just hanging out."_

_How could Harry not expect a toned, blonde man (who seemed to have gotten hotter) to show up at this graduation?_

_"Besides, Oliver has said a lot of good things about you. The both of you make a great couple."_

_"Thanks." Harry says._

_Draco wore a white t-shirt with a plaid vest, some dark blue jeans, a pair of black dress boots with a black tie which all accentuated his figure. Harry was trying his best to avoid him as he was in a committed relationship._

_"By the way, your speech was amazing!" Draco said as he smiled revealing a bright smile that made Harry weak in the knees. "I can't believe that Cormac said that he thinks that you're OCD at all."_

_"Wow." Harry said trying not to feel offended._

_"I checked him, so you're good."_

_"Thanks. So how can I help you?"_

_"I was actually looking for Cormac. I told him that I wasn't sure that I was going to make it, but classes were canceled today, so I was able to get a ticket last minute, so here I am."_

_"I think that it's a great surprise."_

_"Actually, I think that these are a better surprise." Draco proudly says as he pulls out two plane tickets from his pocket._

_"You're gonna kidnap him?" Harry jokes._

_"Yup. I want to take him to Greece." Draco says as Harry can feel the excitement coming off of him._

_"That's impressive!" Harry says. 'This man is too good to be true. Cormac always bragged around campus that his boyfriend was so romantic, however, this is an unforgettable gift.'_

_"I hope it is."_

_"It better be. It must have taken you a while to save some money to afford it."_

_"It sure did." Draco admits through his smile. "It took so long so save some money and when I didn't have any more money to save, I just cleaned out my savings account. I always said that when I would propose, I would want to do it in Athens!"_

_Harry smiles at this._

_"Shit! I wasn't going to tell anyone all of that!"_

_"I won't tell." Harry promises. "I wouldn't want to be the one who ruins a romantic gesture."_

_"Thank you. I want to propose to him when we are together at the National Garden" Draco says as he is now failing to contain his happiness._

_At this moment, Harry couldn't be happier for Cormac's good fortune._

_This man is definitely a keeper._

_"Well, Cormac's a great guy, and you two are perfect for one another. Now, let's go look for him. I'm actually looking for Oliver, and I hope to find him really soon throughout this sea of people."_

_They make their way through the crows as parents are hugging their children, students saying goodbye, friends taking many pictures and people telling Harry that his speech was amazing._

_"Your speech was really great!" Draco repeats._

_"I am glad that you enjoyed it."_

_"I did. Can you possibly repeat the speech for me one day? I-"_

_As Harry was about to answer, Draco was frozen and the color was drained from his face. His eyes were glassy and wet._

_' What-?'_

_Harry followed Draco's gaze from across the field._

_Oliver and Cormac were pressed up against the gate, locked in a heavy, passionate kiss. As much as Harry felt heartbroken, it was pretty obvious that this wasn't their first kiss, and that Draco was hurting way more than he was. In that moment, Draco vowed never to be in a relationship ever again._

_"Draco, my godfather is throwing a party for me and my two friends. I'd love for you to join me."_

_"Is there an open bar?" He asks shakily as he turned away from the cheating boyfriends._

_"Yes."_

_"Let's get out of here." Draco says trying to keep his voice at an even tone blinking rapidly._


	8. Wake Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There's come in my ass," Draco states breathily, then punctuates his next question with Harry’s forceful thrusts. "Did you fuck me?"

After a plethora of men that Harry met with at the coffee shop over the past hour, each for about five minutes, he sat alone in his car, wondering how and why his love life was pathetic. Was this all real? Was this all happening in his head? Was it a nightmare? He wished that this was just a dream so that he could wake up from this bad dream, but alas, he was alone.

"I'm done." Harry said to himself. "I am totally finished with this."

The string of bad luck with men cheating on him, or leaving him had truly taken a toll on him, and it wasn't fun being alone. On one hand, he knew that Draco would blame him for being too clingy, and on the other hand, he knew that Draco would always defend him ad cheer him up. With that in mind, he made his way over to the blonde's house to have this conversation with his ~~future~~ ~~husband~~ best friend.

**♂**

The moment he parked his car in front of Draco's place, he turned the car off and knocked on the door.

No answer.

He rang the doorbell.

Still no answer.

Luckily for Harry, he knew that Draco never locked his front door, so he turned the knob and let himself in. He entered the apartment and started to look for his friend. He wasn't in the living room, kitchen, or the bathroom. He finally checks the main bedroom.

He smiles as he walks towards the bed.

 _‘Just my luck.’_ Harry thought to himself as he found a naked Draco in his bed dead to the world softly snoring.

“Draco.”

No response.

“Draco, it’s Harry.” Harry says as he’s shaking Draco who turns on his back.

Harry notices something.

Draco's cock is standing rigid, sticking up straight into the air at an angle. Harry eyes it hungrily and he wraps a hand around it, giving it a quick stroke. He probably shouldn’t be doing this, he thinks as his mouth waters, but then Draco's dick twitches in his grasp and he licks his lips and swallows the head down.

Harry moans at once from the familiar taste of Draco in his mouth as Draco bucks his hips up in a natural reaction. Harry looks up at Draco through his lashes to see Draco tossing his head from the side, whimpering in his sleep. Harry smiles around Draco's cock and takes more into his mouth, sliding his tongue underneath Draco's foreskin as he goes down.

Harry licks beneath the foreskin, around the head of Draco's cock as he bobs his head up and down, hollowing his lips to suck on the knob. Below him Draco is restless, though still asleep, alternating between whimpers and quick breaths. Harry smiles around Draco's cock as he uses a hand to pull Draco's foreskin down and suck him properly.

He takes as much of Draco's cock as he can, ending with his nose pressed flush against Draco's blonde pubes. Draco's dick is inching down his throat and Harry hums around it, loving the fullness of Draco's hard cock in his mouth.

 _‘Only for my man.’_ Harry thinks to himself as he strips his clothes off.

Harry closes his eyes as he pulls up, then promptly slides his lips back down, stretching his lips apart as Draco's width increases towards the base of his cock. He repeats the motions vigorously, using his tongue to trail along the underside vein or the lips of the head with each movement.

Draco is clearly enjoying it in his sleep, and is now murmuring dirty nothings of contentment. His hands have found their way to Harry's hair on their own accord, tugging them roughly before gently pushing him downward.

Harry wants to chuckle at it, but thinks in doing so would make him choke around Draco's length, and he's enjoying himself too much to let that happen. Instead, he laughs mentally at Draco's insistence, even in his sleep.

As Harry swallows Draco down to the hilt, he teasingly bites down playfully, and Draco lets out a loud moan and bucks his hips up, forcing himself further into Harry's mouth as he comes. Harry is surprised, to say the least, but pins him down on the bed by holding his hips and tightens his lips around Draco's cock, swallowing the come flooding his mouth and sucking Draco dry.

Draco's cock softens, just barely, but doesn't go down, and after spending a minute still sucking Draco off, even when Draco has already finished coming, he pulls off, noticing his own hard on. Harry frowns, just slightly, but then Draco's legs are spreading on their own accord and Harry's frown curls upward into a wicked grin, which gives Harry an idea.

_‘I’m gonna fuck him.’_

He looks up at Draco's sleeping, flushed form and wonders how a man that looks so adorable on the outside can be so dirty and sexual on the inside.

Harry licks his lips and places both hands on each of Draco's thighs, pushing them upward so that Draco's knees are on either side of his chest and stretched apart, before he bends over and lets his tongue lick a long swipe between Draco's spread cheeks.

Draco pushes his ass down into the feel of Harry's tongue, making an aborted noise at the wet touch. Harry pulls back and smirks smugly, then pulls a hand down to rub a thumb over Draco's entrance, watching with entrance as he moves the fine, wet hairs around Draco's hole. He licks his lips again and bends back down, burying his face in between Draco's spread cheeks and digging his tongue in, licking at Draco's hole and lapping the excess of saliva that spills out and pools around it.

The sounds being made are a mixture of slurping from Harry's mouth, as well as some hums and moans, with Draco's whimpers and hisses. Draco gasps aloud and raises his hips to arch his back when Harry slides a finger in with his tongue. Draco clenches around it instinctively, never releasing the grip it has with his subconscious in full control. Harry manages to lick around it and slide his tongue out, then works on forcing his finger in and out of Draco's wet, pink hole, fucking him open by crooking his finger and digging it around in Draco's entrance.

He bends down to lick around it every few moments, spitting into it to add more lubrication and help his finger slide in and out easier. As soon as Draco starts bucking his hips down on Harry's hand, he adds another finger, quickly scissoring him open. Draco throws his head back and moans out a groan, his eyes shut tightly together despite still being asleep. His cock is fully hard again and already leaking, and Harry considers that a personal win.

Harry has three fingers in when he brushes against Draco's prostate, and Draco's moan turns to a scream as he clenches around Harry's fingers even  _tighter_ , if that were even possible, considering he hasn't relaxed since.

Harry withdraws his fingers and lowers himself down to lick open Draco's stretched hole, just because he can, really. He pushes his tongue in to lube it up more and enjoys the way Draco's tight muscles feel around him. He pulls up after a moment and climbs up to align his aching cock at Draco's entrance, resting his cock between Draco's cheeks as the head of his cock lies right above Draco's hole, desperate to slide in. Harry takes one long look at Draco's sleeping form, noting how peaceful he looks all flushed out with a blissful smile on his lips, and pushes in, not stopping until he's buried balls deep inside his boyfriend.

Draco clenches around him immediately, moaning in pain and pleasure, though still not waking up. Harry knows that he, too, is a heavy sleeper, but with one look at Draco's nine inch cock, doubts that he'd be able to sleep through being fucked by Draco's dick. Nor would he want to, really.

His distracted thoughts end when Draco tries to push down more on Harry's length, despite the fact he's already full and isn't relaxing. Since he's asleep, he has no control over his muscles, and can't will them to relax and take it easier.

Fortunately for Harry, the tightness makes it that much better. The pressure is intense and Draco's hole is already incredibly wet from Harry's tongue, but also so very hot. It's unbearable, really, and Harry loves it. He pulls out without exiting completely and slams himself back in, enjoying the way Draco cries out as Harry presses against Draco's prostate. He repeats the action with steady, precise thrusts, again and again, until he works up a rhythm and continues at that pace.

Suddenly, Draco’s eyes blink open as Harry is thrusting into him.

"There's come in my ass," Draco states breathily, then punctuates his next question with Harry’s forceful thrusts. "Did you fuck me?"

Harry simply starts going faster, thrusting his hips with fluid movements as he bottoms out and pulls back out, only to slide back in with powerful force. He wants to make Draco feel really, really good just as Draco makes him feel good. The thought makes his dick twitch as he snaps his hips back in, his balls slapping against Draco's skin. He bends down as he continues thrusting, and not being able to kiss Draco properly in his dazed state, sucks on his nipples, which are already hard and firm from horniness.

“Harder, Potter.” Draco moans.

He licks them before scraping his teeth against one of them as Draco's legs move to wrap around his waist and push him back in.

They're both a mess of moans and heavy panting, and Draco is just so  _tight_ around Harry's cock. It's unrelenting and with every press against Draco's prostate Harry is seeing stars. He pulls off from sucking on one of Draco's nipples and arches his back as he thrusts back in once more and he comes, hard.

Draco's hole is finally unclenching, due to the sudden wetness inside, but it just clenches right back, repeatedly, and Harry loves it, and fucks through it, allowing the tight muscles in Draco's hole milk his orgasm out and bury his seed deep inside Draco's hole. Maybe he can lick it out later.

Right now, though, he collapses, exhausted, on top of Draco's chest. Both boys are breathing heavily, and there's a poking in Harry's stomach, so as soon as he gathers the necessary strength, forces himself out on his arms, only to see Draco's cock pressed into his stomach, hard.

Harry was about to suck Draco when- 

“Now, I’m gonna make you feel good, Potter.”

“Is that a threat?”

“That’s a promise.” Draco says as he kisses Harry.

**♂**

After their fuck fest, and a three hour long nap, both men wake up.

"Why did you fuck me while I was asleep?" Draco asked when they woke up a few hours later.

“You were hard, and I was horny, so I sucked you off and swallowed you down, then fucked you open, hoping you'd wake up to that, but you didn't and I came, deep down, in the way that you always do, which I like.” Harry says as Draco wraps his arms around him.

"As much as I'm mad at you for fucking me while I was asleep," Draco pouts, "And not letting me enjoy it as much as I would when I'm awake, I have to admit, waking up to you is really good.”

Harry pecks him.

“Malfoy, have you ever bottomed before?”

The question took Draco off guard, but he decided to answer honestly. 

“No, I haven’t bottomed before. Have you topped?”

“Yup, but I like to receive.” 

Draco chuckles.

“Next time, could you see to it that I’m awake whenever you decide to fuck me?”

“Done.” Harry says and Draco passionately kisses him.


	9. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, Malfoy. Everyone needs someone, even you." Harry says while grabbing a hold of Draco's hands. "What are you afraid of?" Harry says putting his head on Draco's shoulder, wishing he could do nothing more, than to help his friend find someone.

After another hang out session with Ron, Draco decided that he wants Ron to meet up with Harry after a few weeks.

"Ron, you hot, red haired, muscular man.” Draco says in a kid-like voice.

“Just ask the damn favor.” Ron says noticing Draco’s pleading look on his face as they are at their lockers grabbing their belongings.

“That never works anymore.” Draco says with a pout on his face. “Anyway, what do you say to hanging out with Harry again?”

“I’m finally going to see your husband after how long?”

“Like three weeks, and he is not, I repeat, **_NOT_** my husband!” Draco says as he pulls his phone out of the locker as their shift is over.

"Awesome!" Ron says ignoring the argument. “Maybe he knows a girl he can set me up with since your wingman game is……rubbish. I keep on forgetting to ask him if he knows someone.”

“My wingman game is not rubbish, Weasley. My father will hear about this.” Draco says as he dials Harry’s phone.

“Your father is nearly deaf, and he likes me you tosspot!”

As Draco was about to answer Ron, Harry picks up after the third ring.

"Malfoy! I was just about to call you in about 5 minutes. What's up?"

"Well, remember how I told you about Ron wanting to hang out with us?”

“Yeah.”

“And remember how you told me about your friend Hermione?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I figured that since we always talk about our friends, I think that we should all meet each other for dinner, and maybe we can set them up.”

Harry considers this for a moment.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Harry says. “When shall we go on this date?”

"Hold on. Ron, when do you wanna hang with Harry and his friend Hermione?”

"Well, I know that you and I are free tomorrow. So how about we set up the double date for tomorrow?" Ron asked Draco.

"Double date tomorrow, Har-Bear?"

"Sounds good to me, Malfoy. I can't wait to meet your  _man_." Harry joked on the other side of the phone.

"Hahaha.” Draco laughs sarcastically. “Denny's at 8:00 tomorrow night?”

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy. I can't wait to see Ron again."

“Ditto, buddy. Ditto.”

“Alright, Draco. It’s a date. I can’t wait to see you guys. Now, I don’t know about you, but I gotta get back to work.”

“Ok, I’ll let you go. ‘Til tomorrow, babe. And Harry?

“Yeah, Malfoy?

“Don’t use that cologne I love on you. You’d probably be taken from me.” Draco jokes.

“That my friend, is a deal. Until then, later.”

 **♂**  

"Hey, Harry.” Draco says as he pecks Harry’s lips.

“Draco.” Harry greets. 

“You must be Hermione, right?" Draco asks the woman next to Harry.

"That's right." Hermione says as she shakes Draco’s hand.

"Ron! Good to see you, mate.” Harry says as he holds his hand out.

“Likewise, Harry.” Ron says shaking Harry’s hand.

“It's nice to finally see you again." Harry says. “This is my best friend, Hermione.”

Ron turns to look at Hermione, and he swore that the world stopped.

“My is Ron name.” Ron says incorrectly. “Meet to you nice.”

"Likewise." A blushing Hermione says.

"I'm starved. Let’s sit together while these two can stare at our beauty." Draco said.

"I love your plan already. After all, we are two hot babes, right Draco?"

"Whatever, Malfoy." Ron said, while rolling his eyes.

"What do you say about teaching these lovely people to a lesson in actual beauty, Har? You think we can take 'em?" A flirting Draco asks.

"Let’s take them down, my friend." Harry says.

"I'll show you a thing or two about beauty." Hermione says.

"Oh, I like you already. I just love a challenge." Draco challenges.

"You're all nuts. Harry knows I can smoke all of you bitches down into the ground."

"In your dreams, Harry." Hermione says. "I'm in the mood for nachos. Hermione. what will you have to eat?"

"I’m in the mood for some nachos myself. Denny's nachos are my favorite, so why not have some?"

"Draco, I take it you'll be having the Avocado Chicken Caesar Salad?"

"You're absolutely correct my partner in crime. Knowing you, you'll be getting the double cheeseburger. Am I right, or am I right?" A blushing Draco asks.

 _‘I can see what Harry means by Draco being oblivious.’_ Hermione thinks to herself as she watches Draco’s cheeks turn red.

"One again Harry James Potter, you are correct." Draco responded, as they all sit at the booth the host has taken them to.

Once they are seated, a waitress comes to their table.

"Hi. My name is Luna. What would you like to drink?"

"May I get strawberry lemonade please?" The four ask.

"Well, you've made my shift a lot easier. Four strawberry lemonades coming up!” Luna states.

Five minutes later, Gwen delivers their drinks. "Here you go, four strawberry lemonades.

Are you guys ready to order?"

"Yes we are. I'll have the nachos please." Hermione says.

"Ditto for me!" Ron says brightly.

“You got it.” Luna says as she writes the order down on her notepad. “You two make a lovely married couple.

Ron blushes as Hermione shyly looks down at her lap, smiling a bit.

"I'll have the Avocado Chicken Caesar salad." Draco says.

And finally, "May I have the double cheeseburger please?" Harry asks.

"Of course you can. So two orders of nachos, a salad and a burger, right?" They group nods. "I'll be back with your orders soon!" Luna tells the group.

"Thank you!" They replied.

"So, Draco, Ron here says that you are the biggest _Divergent_ freak he's ever met. Did Harry influence that decision?" Hermione asked the blonde man.

"Actually, he's never seen the movies at all. Since his birthday is about two months from now, we're going to have a _Divergent_ themed party. At least we read the books together when they first came out. I was so bored of reading the _Goosebumps_ books, and Harry here recommended that I should try reading the _Divergent_ books because he was finding them mind blowing."

"Wow, that's quite a story. Harry, I can't believe you haven't seen the _Divergent_ movies before! Draco, what do you want me to take?" Hermione asks.

"Hmmm, maybe some kind of wine. I need him to stay awake for at least four of the movies."

"What makes you think I can't pay attention to four movies in a row, in the course of one night?" Harry asks playfully.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you do like to drink a lot when you celebrate your birthday." Draco says. "I just- it's- I want you to be able to experience the _Divergent_ series in a different way that Ron and I have seen." Draco responded with a blush on his face.

"Well, in that case, let’s not drink anything strong. Let's just drink Harry’s favorite brand of wine, juice and water. Is that ok with you?"

"That sounds good.”

"Alright, here we are. Two orders of nachos for the future husband and wife."

"Thank you!" Ron and Hermione respond as they blush like crazy.

"The salad for the young man."

"Thanks." Draco responds.

"And the burger for the cute and handsome, young man." Luna says with a pretty smile while giving Harry his food.

"Thank you very much!" He says, but he misses the evil glare that Draco gives Luna, when taking his food from her. In fact, they all miss the look Draco gives her.

' _I don't like her very much. Can't she realize that he's a flaming gay man like me?'_  He wonders.

"Enjoy your food." Luna says, smiling directly at Harry before she turns away.

"Thanks." They all say.

"Draco, tell me more about this party you're throwing for our dear old Harry here." Hermione says.

So he goes on and explains the details of the slumber party, while they eat out of each others food. By time they are done, they decide to get some milkshakes for their desserts. Once they were done, Harry was going to pay for their bill, but Draco stopped him.

"Harry, I don't mind paying. I mean, I did want you to meet Ron tonight."

"I know that, Draco, but it's the least I can do for tonight. Is it a crime to let me pay for our meal, when I'm giving you the chance to throw me a party without any kind of help at all from yours truly?"

"Damn, I hate you." Harry says, with a scowl on his face.

"Well, while you two argue, Hermione and I are going to walk around and then enjoy the night at my place. See ya later boys."

"Night, Ron. I guess I'll be seeing you on...Monday?" 

"Oh, that long huh? You're ditching me for Harry  _all weekend long_?" Ron asks while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not a chance.” Draco says trying not to blush.

“Right.” Ron says, not believing a word out of his friend’s mouth.

“See you later. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Granger. I hope we can hang out again soon!" Draco says while hugging her.

"Likewise." She says with a smile on her face.

"Harry, it was a pleasure seeing you again. Do me a favor, and see that this nerd doesn't trip on his own feet? I mean he is pretty clumsy." Ron jokes. 

"Hey! I disagree with that statement!" Draco argues with a pout on his face.

"I'll keep him safe, Ron, I promise. Hope to see you soon, and please get to your destination safely."

"Night." The new couple responded.

"Goodnight." The guys said.

  **♂**

Draco called his parents, and let them know what he was out with Harry, Ron and his new friend Hermione, and that they wouldn't need to wait up, even though they live a few houses away from each other **.**  

Once they got to Draco's house, they decided to get a drink from the bar.

"So......Harry, did you have fun tonight?" He asks while pouring his drink.

"I sure did, Blondie. I can't believe I finally got to hang out with Ron tonight after so long. What other secrets are you hiding from me,  _Malfoy_?" Harry asks while he sits on the couch.

"None whatsoever.” Draco says, taking a seat next to Harry. "Did you see how Hermione kept looking at Ron when I was telling her about your birthday party? I've never seen someone so in love like that before."

"Oh, how I wish someone would look at me like that." Said Harry, sounding sad and heartbroken. "Why can't I find my one and only?"

"Hey, I'm not stopping you from finding it. I'm just happy being from one bed to he next, hooking up with a hot guy." Draco says happily.

"Really?"

"Yup. I don't need anybody but you, Hermione, Sirius and now Ron." He says before leaning in to peck Harry's lips.

"That's crazy, Malfoy. You need someone to take care of you." Harry responds after pulling away from the kiss.

"Now  ** _that_**  statement is crazy!" Draco tells him.

"Come on, Malfoy. Everyone needs someone, even you." Harry says while grabbing a hold of Draco's hands. "What are you afraid of?" Harry says putting his head on Draco's shoulder, wishing he could do nothing more, than to help his friend find someone.

"Nothing at all. I just like hooking up, with hot guys and it's really the most fun I've ever had in my lifetime. I've got an idea!"

"Which is....?"

"Give me your phone. You wanted to find a man, and I've got the perfect idea."

"Fine. Here." Harry passes his phone to the blonde.

"Say cheese, you hot, sexy, specimen." Draco says flirtatiously, while holding Harry's phone up.

"Crazy." Harry replies, with a fake ass smile on his face.

"Alrighty." He says while he takes the photo. "Don't you just......like it?" 

"Like it? I love it, Mr. Photographer. Now I can see why you're a photographer you nerd. But why did you take my photo?"

"Cause you are now on Grindr." Draco replies.

"I'm on what?! Draco, no. Delete it!"

"Come on, Harry. You wanted a guy, I think you should try it this way. Just one date if someone finds you interesting. Promise you'll try it, for me?" He asks, breaking out in his puppy dog face.

"Fine. Just one hookup." Harry groans.

"Ah, yeah. You won't regret it." Draco cheers as he steps towards Harry, unbuttoning Harry’s pants. “And I know that you won’t regret this either.”

**♂**

“Do you want this? Do you really want this?” A naked Harry asks Draco twenty minutes after their first round.

“More than anything, Potter. Make me forget about everything. My body is all yours.”

“Ok. Bend over sweetheart.” Harry whispers in Draco’s ears. Draco complies. He lines himself up with Draco’s open hole, and slowly enters within him.

“God, you’re so amazing.” Draco groans.

“You’re the amazing one.” Harry says before placing a kiss on Draco’s spine. He grabs Draco’s hips and starts pounding into him at a hard, but gentle pace. The deeper he gets into Draco, he can here Draco’s moans which starts to get louder and louder.

After a while, Draco begs Harry to fuck him even harder. As Harry picks up the pace, Draco manages to slightly turn around and give Harry a filthy kiss. Harry manages to surprise himself as he flips Draco onto his back.

“What did you do that for?” Draco pants. Harry wraps a hand around Draco’s dick.

“So I can see you get off on me.” He simply says. Harry starts stroking Draco in time with his thrusts in a perfect rhythm, until Draco moans, heavily.

“Harry, I’m gonna cum, so don’t stop what you’re doing.”

“I won’t.” He says, picking up speed in both thrusts and strokes. Six strokes later, Draco is spilling all over himself and Harry is in awe of this. Harry spills his load into Draco a minute later. He collapses on top of Draco, and Draco simply runs his hand through Harry’s hair.


	10. Harry's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ok, calm down. I'll call Sirius and see if he's seen or heard from him, alright? Hermione says, trying to calm Draco down.

A couple hours later in his own bed, Harry decided to check out his Grindr profile. While he did admit to himself that the picture did look good, he was uncomfortable with the whole idea of having a profile on a hookup app.

"What am I doing? This isn't me at all. Honestly, I don't even know why I agreed to this. I've got to delete this, immediately. I’ll just deal with Draco’s consequences when I tell him that I deleted my account."

Just as he finishes his statement, a hookup pops up on his iPad. He reads the mysterious guy's profile, and is fascinated by what he sees. He looks at his watch, and decides to meet his hookup.

"Why not?" He asks himself, with a small smile on his face, and he gets out of his bed. "It's only 12: 17 in the morning. I'm pretty sure that no single person sleeps at 12 in the morning anyway."

**♂**

Harry arrives at the hook-up's house. He knocks on the door, and it opens on the fourth knock.

It’s a tall, black, handsome man.

"You must be Harry. I like the whole Democratic look you've got going on. It makes you look highly mature, for a cutie who looks more like a schoolboy. Chances are, you're a total sweetheart. Can I get you a drink?"

"No, thank you." Harry responds absently _. ‘God, this man is damn fine. God, thank you for letting my best friend, Draco, into my life all those years ago. I also thank you for this fine specimen that is standing in front of me. You really were cooking that day.’_ Harry thinks to himself.

"I'm Inferno. Would you care to come in?" Inferno asks, while moving from the door so that Harry can enter his house.

"Sure. Thank you, Inferno." Harry smiled at Inferno.

"No problem."

"Inferno, you really have a nice place." Harry said shyly, while looking around Inferno’s house.

There’s a black guitar hanging on the wall along many paintings on a Thai tea colored walls.

"I don't bite you know." Inferno tells Harry in a deep, seductive tone.

"Sorry. It's just- I've never done anything like this before. I don’t really know what to do at all." Harry admitted in a shy voice.

"Just relax." Inferno says, while putting his hand on Harry's thigh.

"I'm not that kind of guy.” Harry says while Inferno takes of his shirt. “I mean, I'm not ready to-"

"Oh. That's fine.” A crestfallen Inferno says to him. “We'll just talk or whatever." Inferno says able putting on his shirt back on.

"You know what? I think I could use that drink now, please." Harry states.

Inferno smiles.

"Alright. What are you in the mood for, hot stuff?"

"Surprise me." Harry says while his voice cracks at the _‘hot stuff'_ compliment.

"Ok. One drink, coming up." Inferno says.

“Thanks.” Harry replies, hoping he sounds like a normal 34 year old businessman. While Inferno goes to make Harry his drink, Harry pulls out his phone, and calls Draco. Draco answers on the first ring.

"Hey, Har-bear! Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Draco asked Harry. “I mean, I remember you telling me about a client meeting taking place tomorrow, so….”

"You're a riot." Harry responded. "Anyway, I have some news…..”

“You do? What is it?” Draco asks his friend.

“Well, I took your advice and I'm out on a date."

“And the advice was….?”

“Finding someone on Grindr.” Harry says, with a smile on his face.

"Wait a minute. You took my advice?" Draco asks, sounding shocked and a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah. It’s the best idea you’ve had in years when it comes to me finding a man." A cheerful Harry tells him off the bat.

"What the hell possessed you to do that without telling anybody about this hookup?!" A freaked out Draco asks him. Draco is not pleased with Harry’s decision at all, especially at this hour of the night.

"Well, it's a story that I will tell you when we hang out. Pete, I- oh, I have to go. I’ll call you later and let you in on the deets." Harry tells Draco, once he sees Inferno coming back into the living room.

"Harry, wait!" Draco says, but the line dies. _‘What kind of fucking game is Harry playing at?’_ He thinks to himself. “This is highly unacceptable. I need to call him back, now!”

"Thank you. May I ask what exactly am I drinking?" Harry asks Inferno. As Inferno was about to answer Harry's question, Harry's phone rang.

"I'm so sorry about that!" An embarrassed Harry states.

"It's alright. You're cute when you're flustered."

Harry blushes, then proceeds to answer his phone.

"What now, Draco?" A now irritated Harry asks him.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean, I don't want you getting hurt or-"

"I'm doing fine on my own!" Harry snapped at him. "I'll call you later!"

"Harry-"

"No! I'll call you later!" Harry said in a cold tone, and hung up on Draco.

"Inferno, I'm so sorry about that. That was my friend who called just now."

"That's ok, but I have to ask, should I be jealous?"

"Not at all." Harry laughs. "I just wanted to brag, since he always calls and brag about his hookup, at the end of his romp."

"Wow." Inferno says holding in a chuckle.

"Anyway, what's in this drink?" Harry asks, while taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, yeah. I think you'll love this one." Inferno tells him. "This one is called _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ because it's a mixture of a _Screwdriver_ and a _Harvey Wallbanger_."

"Very descriptive, but very delicious for a drink. You're lucky I drink a bit, so I don't need to ask what a ' _Screwdriver_ ' or what a ‘ _Harvey Wallbanger_ ' is. And that is a great name for a drink like this." Harry says while taking another drink.

"I'm glad you like it." Inferno says with a smile.

"You know," Harry says. "I don't mind you putting your hand on my thigh again. This drink really calmed my nerves."

"Really?"

"Yup." And Harry pounced on Inferno and kissed him.

Inferno kissed him back hungrily.

**♂**

Later on in the morning, around 10:45, Hermione decides to visit Harry at his office. When she gets to Harry's desk, she noticed that the desk is still empty. 

"Where is he?" She asks herself, worried.

Hermione picks up the phone on Harry's desk and dials Draco number.

It rings once and Draco answers.

“What the fuck happened to you last night?!” Draco asks, completely worried.

“It’s Hermione.”

“Sorry, Hermione.” Draco says apologetically in a small voice.

"Harry's not here. I tried calling him, but he's not answering his house phone or his cell.”

Draco’s blood runs cold and he feels his heart breaking into a million pieces as he starts to tear up.

He’s starting to panic.

He starts wondering what he's going to do if Harry is actually missing because he can't picture life without Harry at all.

It's impossible.

“And he missed a very important meeting, as it was pertaining to this client who is expanding a business in California.”

“I know! I'll call the police. They'll probably put out an APB or-"

"Ok, calm down. I'll call Sirius and see if he's seen or heard from him, alright? Hermione says, trying to calm Draco down.

"Okay. I hope he has some sort of information or something." Draco says to her as he tries not to break down and cry.

“I’ll call you back in a bit.” Hermione says before she hangs up and calls Sirius.

"Hermione, hi! What's going on?" Sirius says from the other side of the line, with a smile on his face.

"Have you seen Harry at all?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"Not since last night after your double date. He did call last night, but I honestly can't remember what it was about because I have a terrible flu. Anyway, what’s with Harry?”

"Well, we can't be a hundred percent sure, but from the sound of Draco's story, it seems like Harry is missing. I even called Harry’s house and his cell, but he isn't answering at all. He missed a meeting this morning."

"Ok, I'm going to see what I can do for you guys!"

"Thank you, Sirius."

"No problem. I'll let you know if I find or hear of anything." Sirius told Hermione.

"Thank you so much, Sirius! Bye!"

 **♂**  

"Hello?"

"Draco! How, are you? Is Harry with you?"

"I’m fine. Actually Sirius, I’m looking for Harry."

"I hope this about your little contract. Are you two finally coming to your senses and breaking the contract? You know that I want some grandkids from you and Harry, especially since you're one of my favorite cousins."

"I'm your only cousin that you care about, Sirius. Well, Tonks and I are the only cousins you care for. Anyway, it's not about- hang on. How did you find out about the contract?"

"Harry. He told me all about it, precisely nine years, and some months ago. Besides, he had Neville give me a copy of the contract." Sirius told him. "Besides, I didn't really see the need for you two to write that contract. You know, I never told you this, but I always approved of Harry being the one for you, since you two were hanging around here a lot a couple of years after college."

"Really?" He asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yup. Especially since you two were pretty much inseparable."

"You knew that we were sleeping together all those years ago?"

"Draco, you and Harry weren't exactly subtle about these things. I even found your underwear here several times. Neville said that the both of you use to wear Ring Pop rings and say that you were married, and that you'd like to be married forever.” Sirius told him with a huge smile on his face. “You have my blessing if you decide to marry him.”

Draco blushes and Sirius laughs.

"Anyway, I came to ask you if Harry called or dropped by. Apparently, he's been missing since last night, and his friend Hermione, said that he missed a critical meeting at firm today." Draco says in a single breath.

"Can't say that he's called or dropped by." Sirius said worriedly.

"Dammit. I've looked at all the places that I can think of, and I can't find him at all."

"Oh, no! No grandkids to take care of if Harry remains missing?" Sirius asks.

"I don't know." Ignoring the last part of Sirius’ comment. "I just hope that nothing happened to him after our double date last night. Maybe I'll ask Ron to help me go look in and around-"

Suddenly Draco's phone rang.


	11. Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Is Draco Thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Is Another Back In The Day Chapter.

As Draco was rushing to the Harry’s office, he thought back to his younger days before his relationship with Harry.

**♂**

_As far as Draco was concerned, he hit the jackpot when he was a teen. He had a nice head of blonde hair; he was tall, handsome and a pretty face to match the rest of his physical perfections. For him, high school, girl and friends came relatively easy for him however; it didn’t really matter to him at all._ _Being the only child of a middle class family, he had to grow up fast as his father almost died when he was young. As the man of the house, Draco had taken it upon himself to cheer his mother up whenever she was down. High school for Draco was tricky for him. He loved theater class however, he didn’t have the chance to truly enjoy it because he had to help his mother make ends meet since his dad became permanently disabled._

 _For him, being handsome was a curse and a blessing at the same time. Draco had only ever wanted to be loved, have a stable family life and to be financially set. Sadly, he knew that you can’t always get what you want because he always got way too much attention from the girls because of his looks, which only fueled his peer pressure to act “manly” all the time. He was determined to be comfortable as an adult in terms of how he wanted his life to be._ _With all the friends that Draco had, he actually had trouble in one area. Everyone around him would ask him “How’s it going with the ladies?” Although his always friends always introduced him to a girl, he never had the desire to date them at all. He didn’t have the desire to do anything with them at all, which made him wonder what was wrong with him. While Draco wanted to talk to someone around his own age, he found it difficult to do so because he didn’t know who to trust._

_Draco’s life changed the moment he met Cormac at a drama club after school one sunny day. Draco had gone to the auditorium and he mingled with some of the other students about how they were putting on Grease. Draco was so excited to help some of the actors rehearse their lines for the play, and as he was leaving, he bumped in Cormac._

_Cormac, was the in the same year as Draco, but at the rival high school. He was sharp, meticulous and good-looking which immediately turned Draco on. If you were to ask Draco what Cormac was doing there, he couldn’t remember, but it was nice to talk to someone who wasn’t a girl his own age. Cormac was handsome, smart and the only one to actually now that Draco was gay._

_“Do you want to hang sometime and see what’s going on over on my side of the town?” Cormac asked him._

_Draco had wondered if Cormac had asked him to hang out of pity or just to hang out to be friends. Even though this confused him, Draco definitely wanted to know more about Cormac, so he accepted the offer._

_Draco had fallen hard for Cormac, a person who was confident and comfortable with who he was. He was happy that Cormac had pulled an Aladdin on him and showed him a whole new world. Since coming out had never been a problem for Cormac, he helped Draco figure out his situation with his sexuality a lot better. Cormac was Draco’s first in a lot of things. Not only was he Draco’s first love, he was the first person that Draco had been with sexually. He was thankful that Cormac made him realize that he was gay and that he can bypass the fact that he always dismissed girls not being his type._

_Cormac had always encouraged Draco to be a man who had his own terms. They both shared a love of being the underdog, and they absolutely hated when others were being mistreated. They often talked about how they would help others and how to heal the world and make it a better place. Cormac had been determined to make it as a lawyer to help others, while Draco was wondering what he was going to do as he didn’t have any money for college._   _Many nights for the few years that they were dating, Cormac always joked that they were going to get married, settle down and have five children together. He would help people who didn’t get a free trial get their trials, while Draco could save people on his own terms. With his dad on his mind, Draco decided to be a surgeon, specifically, a trauma surgeon._

_Ultimately, it was Cormac who showed Draco the meaning of life outside of his comfort zone, and the same one to break his heart and turn his world upside down when he was making out with Oliver at Harry’s graduation day._


	12. The Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ugh.” Ron says as he rolls his eyes at him. “You really need to get out more and stop sleeping around.”

"Harry James Potter, where the hell have you been?!" An annoyed Hermione demanded when Harry finally stepped into his office at 11:52. "I've been calling you all morn because you missed your meeting! I even had to call Draco to see if he knew where you were!"  
  
"I overslept." He tells her without looking at his best friend.  
  
"Sure. And I flew to DC and met with Olivia Pope and Fitz where they were talking about moving to Vermont and making jam." She responds, still annoyed at her friend. "Now, where were you?"  
  
Harry paused.  
  
"It's all good." He tells her, still not looking her in the eyes.  
  
Hermione starts wondering why he's acting funny, until he passes her to sit on his chair.  
  
She gasps.  
  
"Is this a wall of shame?!" She asks in realization, now excited.  
  
"Correction, Hermione Granger, it is a stride of pride."  
  
Hermione starts squealing.  
  
"Ahhh! Ok, tell me what happened!" Hermione says as she sits on his desk. "It better be filthy, show me pictures, tell me the descriptions, names, phone numbers, videos, sizes-"  
  
Harry simply shakes his head fondly at his friend as he chuckles.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know that a gentleman never kisses and tells." Harry says as he shuffled his papers around, trying to look busy .  
  
"And a gentleman, who I covered for this morning at his meeting, doesn't tell me what happened is asking for a beating." Hermione threatened.  
  
"Ok, but only because I'm dying to talk to someone about it." Harry says excitedly.  
  
"Wait." Hermione says. "Before you say anything, I better call Draco to let him know that you're still alive."  
  
Hermione calls Draco as Harry remembered that he was supposed to call him back last night.  
  
"Ok." Hermione says as she hangs up the phone. "Start taking."

**♂**

"Wow." Hermione says as Harry finishes the story. "You really had a good time and I am jealous."

Harry can only laugh at his friend as she pouts.

“Anyway, wha-”

Suddenly Draco and Ron step into Harry’s office.

“Ooh, you just missed story time.” Hermione tells Draco with glee. “You’re gonna love this.”

“I told you that Harry would be fine.” Ron says.

“Ron? What brings you here?” Hermione asks as she tries to fix her hair.

“I brought you lunch.” He tells her holding up a bag of food for her.

“Thank you.” She says as he hands her the bag.

“Well, hello to you too.” Draco says irritably.

“What brings you here?” Harry asks.

“Hermione here said that you didn’t come to work today and she had us all worried.”

“Actually, you were the only one who was truly worried.” Ron states.

Draco gives him a dirty look.

“I just came in a little late.” Harry says in defense.

“Well don’t blame me.” Hermione says. “I’m just working on my future maternal instinct skills.”

“So where the hell happened to you last night?” Draco asks.

“Ooh, you’re gonna love this.” Hermione says with glee.

“So last night after we went our separate ways, Draco asked me what I thought about our double date. I told him that I couldn't believe that it took so long to hang out with Ron after so long.”

“Yes! Score one for the Red Haired Man!” Ron says happily.

Draco growls a bit at his friend.

"Draco here took a picture of me, and he posted it on Grindr. At first I wasn't fond of the idea at all, because I wasn't comfortable with having a dating profile. After begging and pleading with me on trying to find someone to hookup with, I finally agreed to try it out. When I left his house, I decided to change into my pajamas, and stayed up for a while, just to look through Grindr. At first I was going to delete my account, until Inferno's profile popped up, asking if I wanted to hookup. I decided why not go for it, and I went to his house."

"So, you would've deleted you account if Inferno didn't hit you up?" Draco asked.

"Um, pretty much, but I digress. Anyway, I didn't feel like wearing anything fancy at all, so I just wore some jeans and a polo shirt. When I got to his house he said that he liked the whole _"democratic look"_ I had going on, and that I look more like a _"schoolboy, who's probably a total sweetheart_." Harry said, while blushing. "After that, he offered me a drink."

"Which was how he got a hickey." Hermione says.

"He has a hickey?!" A jealous Draco’s asks.

“Well, what is it to you that he has a hickey? Ron asks as Hermione is trying not to laugh as Draco’s expression.

"Is that jealously I see in your eyes?" Hermione asks Draco.

"What?! No! Don't be ridiculous! I'm just shocked, that's all." He denied.

"Yeah, yeah. If you say so." Ron says as he smirks.

"At first, I had declined the drink, because I didn't know what he was expecting from me. He must've sensed that I have never done anything like that before. He had out his hand on my thigh-"

Nobody notices that Draco clenches his hands into fists.

"And he told me to relax. I had told him that I had never done anything like that before, so I asked him for a drink, just to calm my nerves. When he went into his kitchen to make me a drink, I called Draco. When I told Draco that I was with a hot guy, he started freaking out. Just as I was going to explain the situation, I hung up from Draco because Inferno came back with my drink. Anyway, he gave me  _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_  which was-"

"What?! On the first fucking date?!" An outraged Draco asks.

Ron starts laughing like crazy.

“And what the fuck are you laughing at, Weasley?!”

“Because you might want to ask Harry what exactly is _Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_  , Malfoy.” Ron tells him as Hermione laughs.

"What's exactly is  _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_  Potter?" Draco asks his best friend.

"Whatever it is, I bet you that Harry here wanted one from Inferno himself, better yet, _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_  from Harry himself." Ron jokes as he winks at Harry.

"If you must know  _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ is a mixture of a _'Screwdriver'_  and a _'Harvey Wallbanger'_ , which is pretty damn good, if you ask me." Harry says.

"What's a  _'Screwdriver'_? And what the fuck is in a  _'Harvey Wallbanger'_?" Draco asks.

“Ugh.” Ron says as he rolls his eyes at him. “You really need to get out more and stop sleeping around.” 

“Well, a  _'Screwdriver'_  is a combination of orange juice and vodka.” Hermione says. “And a _Harvey Wallbanger'_  is a mix of Sloe Gin, Southern Comfort and Galliano, all over some ice.”

“That mixed with a  _‘Screwdriver’_  gives you  _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_ which is damn good.” Harry and Ron state in unison with a smile. 

“My friend.” Harry says high-fiving Ron.

“My friend.” Ron repeats as he high-fives Harry.

"I think you're hookup name should be  _'Harvey Wallbanger'_ , Malfoy. I mean you are fond of them." Harry smirked. “After all, it is your favorite way to-“

"Whatever." An agitated Draco says. "What happened after you got  _your 'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_  drink?"

"Well, he put his hand on my thigh again," Blushed Harry. "And I might have jumped on him and kissed him." He said in small voice.

"You kissed him?! You actually **_kissed_** him?!" Draco asked, completely shocked at what he had just heard.

"Yeah, I kissed him." Harry said. "God, he's such a good kisser, you guys. His kisses are very addictive and his touch is very warm. He's even better in bed. Inferno knew how to take care of me in ways that nobody but one person has ever known how to, and he made me feel very loved. It’s like I almost found the best thing that I never knew I needed." Harry gushed.

"Aww, Harry!" Hermione squealed. "I'm so happy for you!" She says, hugging him tightly. “And it was good to hear this story again!”

"Well, I have to admit it, I'm surprised that you actually had the balls to go out and finally screw somebody that isn’t Malfoy. But we are still missing something. Why did you come in so late?" Ron inquired.

"Well, we went a couple rounds. Ok, six to be exact. When I woke up, it was well past 11:10 this morning and Inferno needed to leave because he had to take his Art History exam. After that, he was going to his Karate class, so I decided to come here, and do something good with myself, after a long night of frolicking." Harry said.

"Well, the good news, I'm glad that your date was a success Harry." Hermione said. "Bad news, you're going to have to take my afternoon meeting as soon as you can as repayment for me taking your meeting."

"Meeting or not, I'm happy that you're in a good place, and that you're finally taking a chance on love again, Harry, even if it’s temporary." Ron said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you so much you guys. I really am happy." Harry says. "I can't wait for the next date."

"That's great, Harry." Draco says forcing a smile on his face. "I'm happy that you're putting yourself out there again. But next time, please don't do anything that stupid again.” Draco tells him, while gently cupping Harry’s cheeks with his hands. “You never know what kind of freaks are out at night, especially since you're **_the_**  Harry Potter that people are afraid of in court." Draco tells him before giving him a small kiss on his lips. "I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you!" He says with a tear rolling down his cheek.

 _‘Man, Harry’s disappearance really shook him up.’_ Hermione thought as she looked at Draco’s demeanor. _‘Would he be this upset if anyone else had been missing for so long without being notified?’_

 _‘Did he finally get a clue?’_ Ron wonders to himself after witnessing how Draco was acting when he found out that Harry was nowhere to be found for hours on end.

At this moment, Harry realized something. He realized that for the first time in a long time, Draco was afraid that someone that he cared about was in trouble, which made Harry smile to himself.

"I know, Draco. You don't have to worry about me all the time. Like I told you before, I can take care of myself." He says wiping Draco's tear away.

"I know you can, Harry, but I don't want you to get hurt. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you and I know you're making the right decisions for yourself."

"I know, Drakie." Harry says genuinely. "Thank you for always having my back." He says while giving Draco a hug.

"Thank you. Well, now that our search for Harry is over, I have to go home and sleep for this procedure that Ron and I have tonight.” Draco says. “Can we talk about this later when we have the time to hang out again?”

“Sure, _babe_.”

“So, you ready to go?” Ron asks his friend.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Draco says.

“See you later, babe.” Ron tells Hermione.

“Yes you will.” Hermione responds.

As Draco and Ron leave Harry’s office, Hermione turns to Harry.

“You know, I’ve never seen you this smitten for a guy in a long time.” Harry tells her.

She smiles.

“Is it the books and cleverness, or is it your bushy hair that holds secrets?”

“HARRY JAMES POTTER!” She says, scandalized.


	13. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron holds out his glass for Hermione, "To new beginnings?"

"So, how's the dating life with Hermione going?" Draco asks his friend as they get back to Ron's car.  
  
"I feel like I should be a piece of meat for her to take full advantage of." Ron says. "How awesome would that be?!"  
  
Draco looks at his friend.  
  
"You really like her don't you?"  
  
"Muy caliente!" Ron answers in Spanish as he sports a devilish smile while wagging his eyebrows.  
  
The blonde man simply laughs.  
  
"Well, congrats on finding your dream girl." Draco genuinely compliments.  
  
"Thank you, blondie." Ron says. "I just wish that I had a gun. Oh well. At least I'm packing, and friction is what makes the heat."  
  
"Enough with the bad puns." Draco laughs as Ron starts driving.  
  
After Draco calms down, Ron decided that he was going to ask his friend a straight forward answer.  
  
"So, how do you feel about what happened with Harry last night?"  
  
"What?" Draco countered. He wasn't expecting that question at all.  
  
"How did you feel about Harry's actions and why he disappeared from earth for a whole night?"  
  
"You heard him, Ron. He met some guy off of Tinder, had sex all night and showed up later to work. If I know him as well as I think I do, then Harry is smitten with Inferno."  
  
"I think it's great that your plan worked." Ron says, even though he's still rooting for Harry and Draco to get together.  
  
"Yeah." Draco says quietly.  
  
Now, in hindsight Draco should been happy that his best friend had found a potential mate, but if he was being honest himself, he wasn't happy in anyway shape or form. In fact, he felt..... very discouraged and he couldn't figure out why he was feeling like that. This was strange to him as things were working out in his favor, but something was holding him back from truly enjoying this outcome.  
  
"Cheer up, Malfoy." Ron says sympathetically as he sees the sad look on his friend's face.  
  
Draco smiles a bit.  
  
"Thanks, Weasel."  
  
"Any time, you ferret." Ron says. "What do you say we grab a drink after we knock off night after we've rested?"  
  
"Sure." Draco says happily, knowing Damon well that he was going to drag his friend out to a gay bar.

**♂**

"Of course you would bring me to a gay bar." Ron says as he's looking around the place, nursing his beer. "I should have known."  
  
"Yes you should have known." Draco says in agreement. "But you offered, so here we are."  
  
"You're lucky that they play good music and have good drinks." Ron states.  
  
The place is loud, colorful and nearly filled to capacity. The song that is currently blasting through the place is Katy Perry's _Firework_ , and Ron is drinking Grey Goose with a splash of Pom.  
  
"I know." Draco says as a patron starts grind on him.  
  
Ron simply shakes his head as he notices Draco slipping some money in the guys pocket.  
  
_'Is he really treating this guy like a go-go dancer instead of trying to win Harry's heart?'_ Ron asks himself.  
  
Several minutes later, another man comes and stands next to Ron. He ordered a shot of vodka, drank it, grabbed Ron by his neck and made out with him with a mouth full of vodka.  
  
"Hey!" Ron panicked as the guy pulled away from him.  
  
The guy paled sensing Ron's sense of violation.  
  
"My friend here likes the ladies." Draco tells him through his giggles.  
  
"I'm sorry!" The guy says as he quickly flees.  
  
Ron still felt violated and it felt as though as he was cheating on Hermione, and they weren't even official yet.  
  
Suddenly, Draco starts laughing like crazy.  
  
"You dick! You planned this, didn't you?!"  
  
"No, but I wish I had!" Draco honestly tells him through his laughter. "Thank you for the idea though. Maybe I'll tell them to give you another type of shot."  
  
Ron simply sighs.  
  
"Well, aside from that kiss, I had a good time." Ron says. "I gotta run."  
  
"Wha- where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I texted Hermione and asked her if she wanted to meet up."  
  
"After one hour?"  
  
"You're lucky that you got an hour." Ron says. "I could have bailed on your ass after one drink."  
  
Draco realize that Ron was right. After all, Ron truly was the definition of a great friend who did hangout with him in his time of need. While he was sad that Ron was leaving after an hour, he was truly happy that Ron was able to find Hermione. Now, Hermione someone who didn't seem like his type would actually give him a chance, but in his opinion, Ron deserved some sort of happiness with someone who could make him happy, even if they're complete opposites. Just like he and Harry.  
  
"Well, thank you for hanging out with me." Draco tells him.  
  
"It was fun, as usual." Ron says as they give each other a bro hug. He gives the guy behind the bar a bill to get Draco whatever he wants. "Later, Draco."  
  
"See you later, Ron."

**♂**

Ron arrived at Hermione’s house in fifteen minutes time, and he was proud of the feat. It had been just over a year since he had been in a relationship with anyone and he was striving to make a good impression on Hermione. He examined himself in the rearview mirror, popped a mint in his mouth, grabbed the fresh bouquet of flowers that sat in his passenger’s seat, exited his car and walked towards Hermione’s front door.

He knocks.

The door opens.

"Eight pm on the dot. I like a man who is on time.” Hermione greets.

"Hello, beautiful." Ron greets as he hands her the flowers.

"Thank you. I’m going to put this in some water and then we can head out." She says.

A minute later, they are out the door.

**♂**

"Alright, where are we going?" Hermione asks as they walk out of the car half an hour later.

Ron smiles at her. "Well, you told me you didn't like fancy restaurants and the typical date thing." He starts, "I'm trying to make a good impression here, and I agree with you so we're going to an old restaurant that serves the best homemade stuff, ever."

"And how did you find this restaurant?" Hermione teases, even though she feels warm all over.

"Friend of the owners." Ron smiles, "it's been a while since I went there, I know the chefs there so we're in good hands."

Hermione nods. "Okay, I'll trust your judgement then."

About half an hour later, they reach their destination and Hermione sees a restaurant at the corner of the street, a large, worn out, sign that says  _Dean’s._

"It's great, here. I promise." Ron says, bringing Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I wasn't worrying." Hermione says.  

Ron smiles at her. "Okay, come on." He hesitates for a second but then grabs Hermione's hand leading her to the restaurant.

As soon as they step foot into the building, Hermione is welcomed by the smell of fresh herbs and spices and just  _good food._ A smell that just makes you miss home, even if your home didn't smell this way. The place has a rustic design to it and a homey mood, it's dimly lit with candles on each table. It's not full packed but there are still a lot of people in the seats as Hermione looks around. A girl with wavy blonde hair and high cheek bones, who Hermione assumes is the receptionist, because of her uniform and all, approaches them with a smile. 

"Ron!" She exclaims. "How are you?" She pulls Ron into a hug, which obviously, makes Hermione have to let go of his hand. "And who is this? Well, I'll be, you've finally found someone to put up with your smelly self?"

Hermione giggles as Ron pouts. "I'm Hermione, Ron's friend." She offers a hand to shake and the girl takes it with a grin.

"Lavender." She giggles. "Ron's oldest childhood friend."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione says.

"I love this boy but don’t worry about me because he's like a brother. He's a great guy. He would never play with your feelings like that. But if he does, I will hunt him down."

"Lav, please stop embarrassing me." Ron finally speaks up, pulling away from Lavender. "Get us a table, yeah? I made reservations."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just really excited for this date of yours." She says smiling at Hermione who gives her a small smile back. "I expect an invitation to your wedding!"

"Thanks, Lavender." Ron says, putting his arms around both Hermione’s and Lavender's shoulders. "Now, can we please be lead to our table?"

Lavender rolls her eyes. "Okay, this way please." She guides them to a table for two with a lit candle and a small flower set on top. She takes out the reserved sign and gestures for them to sit. "Oh, and you better say hi to Dean. He'll be properly cross with you if you don't. Now, I will be back to take your order." She says before leaving.

Ron takes a deep breath.

"I’m sorry about her." Ron says.

"Oh, that’s ok. I think I could actually be friends with her once I look past the fact that she can seem like a…somewhat silly and sentimental girl."

Ron laughs so loudly at that the other patrons turn to look at them.

"I’m sorry." Ron tells them through his chuckles. "So what will you have?"

"I'll have the……. grilled chicken pasta."

"Good choice." Ron says. "And I'll try one of the things new on the menu, um - pan-seared salmon?"

Hermione shrugs at Ron, simply smiling. "It's your meal."

Ron gives her a look. "Yes, but where's the fun in it if we don't try each other's meals?" 

"I don't think you should do that on a first date." Hermione teases.

"Oh, babe. We go against the odds." Ron chuckles and Hermione finds herself joining in after.

A few minutes later, Lavender approaches them and takes their order. "Would you like some wine?"

Ron looks at Hermione, giving her the choice. 

Hermione smiles at the waiter, "Yes, please."

"Alright, I'll get back to you guys." Lavender says as she walks away Ron is ready to ask Hermione questions.

"So, really, how'd you find this place?"

"My mum and Lavender's mum used to go to school together." Ron answers. "Which led to me and Lavender growing up together. Her dad passed away when we were only four years old. Anyway, we went to college together where we met Dean who was studying to be a business owner. They got married right out of college –even though she keeps on misplacing her ring, he built this place, and the rest is history."

"Wow."

"Anyway, are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"I am." Hermione says. "Thank you for taking me here."

"Here's your wine." A man says as he places a bottle of red wine on the table.

"Than- Dean!" Ron says once he looks up. "How is it going?"

"Great, my friend. I had a meeting with some potential partners today."

"Oooooh, finally to branching out then?"

"Yup. Next stops are, Brazil, Canada and several restaruants in California and New York."

"That’s great!" Ron says. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." Dean says humbly. "And who is this lovely one?"

"Dean, this is my friend, Hermione. Hermione, this is Dean."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione tells him as Ron helps her stand to shakes Dean’s hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, Hermione." He smiles and then turns to Ron. "She's so pretty, you sure she's just a friend, Ronald?"

Hermione blushes.

" _Dean._ "

"Oh, you know your mum would say the same thing!" Dean laughs as he pours each of them a glass, takes their order and walks away.

Ron holds out his glass for Hermione, "To new beginnings?" 

Hermione smiles and clinks their glasses together. "To new beginnings." She sips a bit of the wine and is surprised at how good it tastes. "Hmmm, this is good." 

"Careful, I don't want you drunk on our first date." Ron warns playfully.

"Ha-ha." Hermione fake laughs.

**♂**

After feeding their food to each other, they went back to her house where things got steamy. Once the door was closed, they were wrapped up in each other’s arm with their lips pressed firmly against one another. Within moments, they were in the bedroom where clothes were flying off of their bodies.

"Drop your pants." She demands as she pulls her shirt over her head.

He drops his pants as she grabs a condom.

"I got some Magnums." She says.

"I guess I’ll try and squeeze myself into one." He tells her as he drops his underwear.

Hermione’s eyes bulge because Ron wasn’t kidding.

Ron was packing.

"You must have been to South America." She says as she pumps his member.

"Well I hope you’re going to enjoy your trip to Brazil." He moans as she's getting him hard.

"I’m sure I will." Hermione says once he's completely hard. "Would you like an appetizer?"

"What kind of appetite?"

"How about," She starts, dropping to her knees. "I start here." She says.

"I'd say that's awesome." He tells her in a sober manner.

"Then I'd do this." She concludes, placing her mouth on the tip of his dick.

"Oh yeah." He moans. Hermione takes more of Ron in, stroking him, leading her hand and mouth in sync with one another for a while.

"Oh fuck, Hermione." Ron pants. "I'm gonna-" Hermione suddenly stops.

"Wow, good timing. I'm going to repay the favor." He tells her.

"Ron, you don't have to-"

"I want to." He says, helping her get on the bed.

"But-"

"Shhh." He tells her, taking off her underwear. After all her clothes are off, he simply stares at her body.

"Good lord, you're fucking beautiful. I can no longer pretend that doesn't mean a thing to me." He tells her.

He carries her to the bed and proceeds to kiss almost every inch of her body. As he gets to her clitoris, Ron looks up at her.

"Do you really want this?" He asks her.

"Freak me, baby." She harmonizes. He goes down on her and she moans loudly.

"Ron, oh Ron." He hears as she buries her fingers in his hair.

"Oh fuck! Stop teasing me, babe." She moans. "Let’s get on with it!"

"You want it?" He asks as he puts the condom on his length.

"Yeah."

"You really want it?" He repeats, teasing her with his dick.

"Please." She moans. "Let me have it."

"Oh baby."

"You know I want it, so just destroy me already."

"Your wish is my command." He tells her, as he enters within her. They both moan in unison.

"Oh yeah!" She moans loudly as he starts to go deeper and deeper inside of her. He thrusts harder and harder, but keeps a slow steady pace. She starts crying tears of joy and tells him, "Oh Ron, I love this! Give it to me! Harder!" She cries and he flips their position so that he is on his back on the bed.

"Oh yeah, you feel so good." He tells her as he trusts into her.

"Right there!" She yells out as she bounces on him.

"There?"

"Yeah." She moans. "Let me bend over so that you can spank me." She begs bending over. He compiles to her wish and spanks him.

"Oh yeah, babe. I'm gonna- I'm gonna-"

"Let go, Ron." She moans, and he shoots his load inside of the condom.

"God, you were amazing." He tells her, panting heavily.

"I concur. That was out of this world!" Hermione says with a smile on her face.

**♂**

"So, what did you think of Harry's story?" Hermione asks Ron an hour later as they are simply wrapped up in one another twenty minutes later. "Isn't it sweet that he's putting himself out there? I mean, just by hearing his story, I get the feeling that he's been burned by so many guys before."

"From what Draco has told me, that is definitely true. Harry has had lots of bad luck trying to find  _'Mr. Right'_  which makes me feel bad for him."

Hermione sighs.

"But let’s talk about Draco. Didn't you notice how he was behaving when Harry was telling his story? I was shocked!" Ron inquired.

"I thought you'd never ask. I could feel that _'jealous'_ vibe from him. Now be honest with me, how do you feel about this hookup?" Hermione asks.

"I mean, I am happy that Harry is dating other people again even though he still wants Draco, but I didn't get the greatest vibe from Inferno at all when Harry was telling us his story. I mean, what kind is hookup name is Inferno? I don't trust his motives. Something tells me that there's more to this Inferno character. I just can’t put my finger on it right now, but I don’t trust him." Ron seriously states.

Hermione agrees with Ron’s sentiment.

"Beats me, but what I do know is that I'm still holding on to a shred of hope that Harry and Draco will get together within the next couple of months. Those two are too cute! I always found it amusing that Draco looks like Harry hung the moon whenever he talks about him, to anybody who’ll listen to him. I find that their contract is highly useless."

"How do you know about their contract?" Ron asks.

"Harry told me about it years ago." Hermione tells him.

"Got it." Ron stated.

"What about you? Did you know about their contract?"

"Yeah. I know about it. Anyway I'm starved. Do you have anything in the fridge for a sandwich?" Ron asked Hermione.

**♂**

"And then he says, " _Inferno gave me_   _'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall_ ' which-"

Sirius bursts out laughing hysterically. "Can you repeat that again for me, Draco?" With tears running down his face. He’s also trying to catch his breath while laughing at Draco. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard from Harry in the longest time!"

"Sirius!" Draco says all scandalized.

"Come on, Draco. For me? Please?" Sirius asks as he snickers.

 _"Inferno gave me 'A Slow, Comfortable, Screw against the Wall'_." He repeats, while Sirius laughs uncontrollably.

"Sorry, it just- Harry, getting ' _A_   _Slow Comfortable, Screw against the_ -" Sirius starts saying, but ends up falling off the couch, laughing his head off.

Draco sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He says, sounding annoyed.

"Remind me to thank Harry for that by making his favorite meal." Sirius says while wiping the tears away. “Go on with your story." Sirius tells him, finally trying to catch his breath.

"Harry then told us  _“He put his hand on my thigh again, and I might have jumped on him and kissed him.”_  Am I being that ridiculous?" Draco wondered.

Sirius looked at him, and gently said, "You'd only be ridiculous if you were jealous."

"Then Harry proceeded to tell us that Inferno such a good kisser." Draco says with venom in his voice. "How his kisses are very _“addictive”_ and his touch is “very warm”. Draco tells his cousin. "You know what the worst part of the story is? He said that Inferno was even  _better_  in bed." Draco says angrily. "That Inferno knew how to take care of him in ways that no one has ever known how to, and he made Harry feel very loved." Draco says in a single breathe. "He literally said " _It’s like I found the best thing that I never knew I needed_ " while pouring his heart and soul out to the three to us." Draco snorted.

"If I didn't know you any better Draco, I'd say that you are very jealous."

"What?! No! I'm not jealous at all." Draco says hurriedly. "Why would you say that?"

‘ _Liar_.’ Sirius thinks to himself. "Oh Draco, jealousy isn’t a good look on you. And so is anything orange."

Draco finds Sirius’ statement insulting yet true, at least when it comes to the _“anything is orange”_ part.

"I'm just shocked, that's all. It's like he was telling us that he finally found somebody who could be the one! I mean, isn’t that just a tad bit crazy? Cause if you ask me, I find that highly ridiculous."

"Well then, if that's the case, then tell him how you feel about it. If you really do care for someone, let them know how you feel about their decisions." Sirius suggests _. ‘So you can stop denying the obvious.’_ He thinks to himself.

"I can't do that to him. He'll think that I'm jealous and that I don't trust him at all." Draco says gloomily. “I’d never forgive myself if something bad ever happened to him. I mean, people only want to date him because of his last name! I just want what’s best for him, and support him, you know?"

"Yeah," Sirius says. "And as long as you support Harry and his happiness, then that's all that matters. Are you truly happy for Harry, Draco?"

Draco hesitates for a moment. "Yeah. I guess that's what I wanted."

Sirius doesn't believe him, but then says "Good. So what are you going to do now?"

"I’m gonna go hang out with Neville. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him and I really want to hang out with him to get more advice, this time from a young guy’s point of view." Draco says to Sirius. "I mean, I can’t really ask Harry, can I?"

"I think that’s a good idea. Would you like something to eat? It’s been a while since we’ve hung out since we’re both busy bodies."

"Sure. Can we make vegetable lasagna? It’s been a while since we’ve cooked a meal together.” Draco says.

"Great minds think alike." Sirius tells him. "Vegetable lasagna it is."  
  
"Awesome!" He says while getting half the ingredients out for the lasagna from the refrigerator.

"It sure is. Now, could you tell me about Harry getting ' _A_   _Slow Comfortable, Screw against the Wall”_  again Draco?" A giggling says Sirius.

"Sirius." An irritated Draco starts.

Now knowing that Draco was clearly upset and jealous of Harry’s sexual encounter, this truly made his day.

"What? That made my day! Do you think he actually got screwed against Inferno’s bedroom wall?" Sirius says while wagging his eyebrows.  _‘These two dummies are definitely getting together. I just know it. But how long will it take before they figure this out?’_ He thinks to himself.


	14. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because everyone deserves someone, even if they don't believe in that concept. Even if they are scared of it, they'll never know who they deserve as a soulmate if they don't take the chance. But enough about that. Where's your future husband? It's weird not seeing Harry here with you at all."

"Draco! Long time no see!" Neville exclaimed when he saw Draco. "How've you been?" He asks while giving Draco a hug.

"I've been hanging in there!" He says while patting Neville on the back. "How've you been?" He asks when they pull away from the hug.

"I've been good. Now, let's go in. I love the drinks here."

"Seriously, how are you straight, but like going to GoGo bars? Just give a reason why?" Draco asks Neville as they enter inside the bar.

"Because I don't want to be with anyone who has the same unit as I do, I really do love the drinks here, and the music is out of this world!"

"Well, you gave me three good reasons, just like Ron did."

"And I'll give one more good reason. Maybe I'll find a pretty lady here to ask out on a date." Neville tells Draco.

"Dang it! Why is it that everyone is dating or finding someone to date?"

"Because I don't want to be alone for the rest of my life. I want the boring live, where I get married, have kids, grow old and share my life with someone who loves me in return."

Neville's statement made Draco think of Harry.

"But how can that make anybody satisfied with their life?" A confused Draco asked Neville.

"Because everyone deserves someone, even if they don't believe in that concept. Even if they are scared of it, they'll never know who they deserve as a soulmate if they don't take the chance. But enough about that. Where's your future husband? It's weird not seeing Harry here with you at all."

"Ugh, please don't even go there!" Draco said angrily.

Neville laughs, and then asks, "Why not?"

"Nothing's wrong." Draco tells him.

"Nice try, but that's bullshit. Just total bullshit. I'm not buying it at all, Malfoy."

"Let's go outside where you can hear me." Draco says, leading them out of the bar.

Once they were outside, Draco unbuttoned his shirt. Neville looked at Draco, and noticed that he looks as if he's on the verge of tears.

"Draco why are you so down? I can feel all that sadness oozing out of you." Neville says, completely shocked.

"Apparently, Harry just met somebody new." Draco begrudgingly admits.

"Aww." Neville says.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, Harry thinks he's so in love that he thinks that this guy named Inferno, could finally be the one. I don't think that I'm going to exist to Harry anymore."

"Sounds like someone is very jealous. Why not tell him how you're feeling?" Neville asks him.

"I can't do that. He'll think that I'm jealous, which I'm not."

"Yeah…… Keep telling yourself that." Neville tells him while patting Draco on the back.

"Neville, I do want Harry to be happy, but what if he gets hurt?"

"Then he gets hurt. Just remember that time heals all things, and even in the loneliest state of mind, happiness is still so hard to find. Besides, we will always be there to help him pick up the pieces." Neville reminded him.

"You're right. It's just frustrating you know?" Draco says.

"I know, Malfoy, but everything will work out in it's on own timing."

"Neville, you are really awesome man. Thanks."

"No problem, bro. Now let's go back inside and have a good time! Let's get crazy!"

"I concur." Draco replies while they step back into the bar.

 _♪All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_  
_Get lost in the night 'n' dance like there's no tomorrow_  
_Don't care about the sunrise_  
_Somebody please just hit the lights_ _  
_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow♪__

"Neville! Listen to this song!" Draco exclaimed once they were inside the bar.

 _♪Today just wasn't my day_  
_Everyone's getting me so fed up_  
_I gotta find a way_  
_I know what can make me feel better_  
_Stepping out in my best_  
_Looking hotter than ever_  
_Wherever the party is_ _  
_That's where I'll be in a second...♪__

"Shit! We used to dance to this song back about a decade ago, remember Malfoy?"

"Yup, and after aboutt a decade, it doesn't get old. Shall we get a couple beers after we go dance on the dance floor?" Draco asked his friend.

"Yup, you know it." Neville said as they walk to the dance floor to dance.

 _♪I'm ready to move my body_  
_Forget about all my problems_  
_When I hear my song_  
_I'm a lose control_  
_hee-here I go_

 _All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_  
_Get lost in the night 'n' dance like there's no tomorrow_  
_Don't care about the sunrise_  
_Somebody please just hit the lights_ _  
_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow♪__

 Draco sings along with Paula Abdul.

 _♪I'm loving the atmosphere_  
_Feels like I'm floating in heaven_  
_The music's all in my ear_  
_Taking over me_  
_My hearts racing_  
_Feeling so Hollywood_  
_How I got everybody staring_  
_There eyes on the cameras_  
_And I'm loving all the attention_

 _Get up to move my body_  
_Forget about all my problems_  
_When I hear my song_  
_I'm a lose control_  
_h-here I go♪_

Neville sings the song as well, trying to dance like Paula Abdul.

 _♪All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor_  
_Get lost in the night 'n' dance like there's no tomorrow_  
_Don't care about the sunrise_  
_Somebody please just hit the lights_ _  
_All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow__

 _Please DJ don't say it's the last call_  
_'Cause I know what it means_  
_And I don't want you to play no slow song_  
_I'm still building it up to talk to that guy_  
_Just give me another song and make it right....♪_

After their dance, both men go sit at the bar and order their drinks.

"Malfoy, can I ask you a question? Strictly hypothetical?"

"Um..sure."

"Let's just say that you did harbor some feelings for Harry, and you had to describe how you feel about him, what would you say?" Neville asks him.

Draco pauses.

"I can honestly say that he's the most beautiful man I've ever met, who's kind, caring and great. He really brings out the best in me, and sometimes I feel that he completes me. Sometimes I feel like it's me and him against the world, you know? Like he's my one and only soul mate." Draco says without even thinking, sounding as if he is in love. "Well, it's a genuine hypothetical answer, isn't it?" Draco tells him, trying to sound normal.

 _'This poor idiot is helplessly in love with Harry and he doesn't even realize it.'_  Neville thinks to himself. "Yup. Aren't you lucky that you're going to be a bachelor for life?"

"Yeah! Bachelor for life! Now, let's stop talking about love and let's drink the night away." Draco tells him.

**♂**

Harry was sitting in his office, blasting love songs on his computer speakers, singing along with the songs. That is until his phone went off.

 **MyHubby:** Busy later?

Harry texted back.

 **Me:** Yup. I’m seeing Inferno tonight.

Hermione entered his office and paused the song that was playing.

It’s silent now.

"Wha-"

"For starters, I can’t stand listening to those love songs anymore." Hermione tells him. "Every time you fall in love, you blast so many love songs and I can hear them through the wall for two weeks or so. As much as I love them, give it a break."

Harry sighs as he thinks about what Hermione said. He does play a ton of love songs when he meets someone in the office.

"Ok, is that all?"

"Well actually, there is another thing. Someone’s been getting a lot of smack-down, scream all night, bed-breaking, neighbor-banging-on-the-wall type of sex."

The color form Harry’s face drains.

"It shows?!" He says, completely embarrassed as he pulls out a mirror out of his desk drawer, thinking that the songs had given him away.

"I’m talking about Ron and myself."

He stops, puts the mirror down and leans back in his seat as he looks at his friend, impressed with her words.

"You and Ron? Already?" Harry asks as he gives Hermione a big smile.

"It was amazing!" Hermione says as she sits on Harry’s desk. "It was mind-blowing, hot, amazing… there aren’t enough words in the English language to describe the night, handcuffs and all."

Harry chuckles.

"Enough about me and my boyfriend though. Judging by all the love songs, I’d say that your love life is going well for you too."

Harry can only smile at that statement because it was true. He was extremely happy that he was doing something with Inferno, and he was happy that Hermione was seeing Ron. Now, as much as he was very happy that Hermione and Ron were now dating, he was certain that she was craving more gossip about him and Inferno. They were almost one in the same in that aspect whenever one of them would find someone to date. He turns to his computer and shows Hermione a picture of Inferno that’s currently on his background.

"What do you think?"

Hermione does a fox-whistle.

"You, Harry James Potter, are two minutes away from being a thirteen-year old girl who’s crushing on the football jock at school." Hermione tells him as she examines the picture. "I will say though, he’s hot. He’s a tall, dark skinned boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. He looks good in that silver vest. Just look at his abs!"

Harry smiles.

"Anyway, back to work with you." Hermione says with glee as she gets off of his desk. "Bye, love!"

Harry simply shakes his head, chuckling as she leaves his office.

**♂**

A week later, Draco and Ron are in the gym, working out like crazy on their day off from the hospital.

"You know something, I am happy to have met Hermione." Ron says. "I’m happy to be in bed by at least 10 pm now."

"Please shoot me if I ever go to bed at 10 pm." Draco says as they put the weights back.

"Can I have that in writing?"

Draco rolls his eyes. He is not the person who wants to be in bed at 10 pm, even if he has an early shift in the morning at the hospital.

"Honestly though, these past few weeks have been great! The sex with Hermione is out of this world! I should have asked Harry introduce her to me a long time ago. Which reminds me, I need to ask him where I can get some handcuffs since you won’t tell me where you get both get them from."

"Well, I don’t need a visual of you and Hermione in my head for the rest of my life, but congrats to you."

"Thank you, I guess. So how’s Harry doing?"

Draco stalls.

"Draco?"

"He’s great." Draco says tensely.

"Is it?"

"Yup. Just fucking peachy."

"Ok, Draco, what's wrong?" Ron asks Draco as they are gearing up to leave the gym.

“There's nothing bothering me at all, Ron."

"You're a lying  piece of shit, Draco. I know this has something to do with Harry because anything concerning Harry always makes you anxious or sad. Right now you don't look anxious about anything, so you're sad about something." Ron says.

"Fine. I'm just a little sad that I haven't been able to hang out with Harry. Worst of all, his birthday is coming up, and I have no idea if he remembers that I planned out his birthday sleep over." Draco tells his friends.

"Aww, Draco." Ron sympathizes with Draco.

"It's fucking frustrating because it's _"Inferno this"_ or _"Inferno that"_ for the past few weeks and we don't really talk or see each other anymore. He has totally forgotten about me." Draco tells him while trying to hold back his tears.

"Do you like him?" Ron decided to ask him in a kind tone.

"No, just lonely without Harry." He replies wiping his eyes before his tears fall. "Is it still wrong that I'm waiting for him to call me because his relationship has failed with Inferno?"

Ron simply looks at his friend sympathetically as Draco is still missing the obvious.

"Wrong maybe, not sad. You just miss him." Ron says.

"I really do." Draco says with his eyes pooling with tears.

"You know what you should do to fix that?"

"What should I do?" Draco says, while thumbing his eyelids.

"I think you should hang out with him tonight." Ron suggests to Draco.

"Really? You think that'll work?" He asks Ron hopefully.

"Just go over to his house and see if he's down to hang out with you. If I were in your position, I'd take some pizza and some beer and just hang out with him."

"You think that'll work?" Draco asks him sounding skeptical, but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not, but it won't hurt to try and do something." Ron told him.

Draco nods his head.

"You'll never know what'll happen if you sit here and wallow." Ron tells him. "Now, go buy some food and take back your quality time with Harry." He tells Draco.

"Thanks, Ron. You truly are the best." Draco tells him, while giving Ron a hug.

"I know I am. Now get out of here you lonely man." Ron says.

“Thanks for your help Ron. I really appreciate your help. I'll let you know how it goes." Draco says putting his thumbs up.

"Get out of here you crazy youngster. Good luck bro." Ron replies, also putting his thumbs up.

"Thanks. See you later." He smiles at Ron.

  **♂**

Later that night, Draco reaches Harry's door and hears something interesting on the other side. He opens the door and immediately smiles. Harry's so busy dancing and singing to himself, that he doesn't notice Draco watching him putting utensils on the dinner table.

 _♪ I'm too sexy for my love_  
_Too sexy for my love_ __  
_Love's going to leave me_   __  
I'm too sexy for my shirt  
_Too sexy for my shirt_ _  
_So sexy it hurts__   _♪_

 _♪ And I'm too sexy for Milan_  
_T_ _oo sexy for Milan,_  
_New York_   _and Japan_  
_And I'm too sexy for your party_  
_Too sexy for your party_ _  
_No way I'm disco dancing__   _♪_

Harry finally looks up and notices Draco.

"Hey, Draco! I didn't know you were coming!" He says running towards Draco, hugging him.

"I didn't know either. I just thought I'd drop by so we can chill. I got some beer, some Thai food from that place that we love so much." He tells Harry while lifting his bag.

"Aww, Draco that is a very sweet gesture." Harry tells him, appreciating the small gesture. "But, I'm having Inferno over for dinner. I decided that I wanted to cook a special dinner for him since we've been dating for a while. I cooked Mac and Cheese with lobster and I also made German Shepard's pie. Right now, I’m just waiting for the dessert to finish."

"Oh. That's awesome." Draco tells Harry, hoping that he doesn’t sound disappointed.

"Since you came out of your way to hang out, why don't you join us? I was going to call you and the others to finally meet Inferno, but Hermione and I were so busy with work, that I totally forgot to do so. I know it's a little bit late and too much to ask of you, but you know that you’re always welcome to stay, especially since you've turned down my offer to meet this guy several times now. You can put the food and beer in the fridge, if you want. I've cooked enough food for at least three or five people."

"More like a week or two. You cook too much sometimes." Draco says with a smirk on his face. "I'll leave the food in your fridge and I'll come back another day so that we can tackle the food. Besides, everyone but me is busy tonight."

"Are you sure, Draco? I really wouldn't mind if you joined us." Harry says.

"Nah. I'll be alight." Draco tells him, moving towards the fridge to put the food and beer in.

"Well, in that case, let's hang out tomorrow. Just me, you and a shit ton of food and watch a movie or two."

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Draco tells him, while closing the refrigerator door.

"We'll have a good time. I promise." Harry tells him.

Draco smiles at him. "I better get going. I wouldn't want to ruin your special dinner with Inferno." He says while walking to the door.

"Before you leave, Draco, I just need to know something." Harry says.

"Ok." He responds before he opens the door to leave.

"Is this.... too much? I mean, the Mac and Cheese, German Shepard's pie, Red Velvet Cake, wine and the whole ambiance, is awesome but do you think that it's-"

"Too much and over the top?" Draco finishes for him, and Harry nods his head.

"I think it's perfect, so don't stress yourself out, babe." Draco tells him while walking up to Harry. "Knowing you for…..practically all my adult life, you’ve never done anything half-assed or small. You love making big gestures, taking care of everybody and making sure that everything is perfect. It's one of the things that I love most about you." Draco tells him, while cupping Harry's cheeks.

"Really?" Harry replies with a bright smile on his face.

"Really. It's one of your most endearing qualities that I've never seen in anyone, other than my dad and Sirius. It's something that I tried doing, but it's not something that I can achieve well, but to see you do it is truly beautiful."

"Thanks, Draco." Harry tells him before kissing Draco.

"I better get going." Draco tells him while removing his hands from Harry's cheeks.

"Yeah. Inferno should be here in about…maybe an hour or so."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Potter." He says while placing a kiss on Harry's forehead.

"Until tomorrow my friend. And Harry?

"Yeah, Draco?" Harry replies.

"Don't forget to use the gifts I gave you. If you need more, I can bring some over tomorrow. We can't have you being bent over by Inferno and not enjoying your toys." Draco smirks, even though he's feeling lonely.

"Shut up, Draco!" Harry blushes madly. "See ya tomorrow." Harry says, kissing Draco before he leaves the house.

**♂**

Once Draco was safe within the confines of his apartment, Draco moped around his living space for an hour or so. He felt so stupid for wasting his time, listening to Ron and taking his advice. Since he had nowhere to go and nothing to do tonight, he decided to stop moping and he eats his leftover spaghetti and attempts to watch _Scary Movie 3_. He almost knocks out when Brenda pranks Cindy. He’s happy that he didn’t cry or fall asleep because he finally gets to his favorite part of the movie when Cindy and George both forget to take Cody with them after they got married. As the movie ends, Draco throws away what’s left of his leftovers and he takes a shower. Once he was finished with his shower, he got a notification on Grindr.

 _'Ah. Flames, huh? I'll swing there and be there in 15.'_  Draco thinks to himself. He’s gonna have a great time with Flames, as he tried to bury his jealousy over Inferno and his dinner date with Harry for the night. After all, he wasn’t going to meet up with Flames again, plus the guy lived close by.


	15. Foiled Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you want this?" Draco asks him after five minutes of vigorous kissing.

"Hey there, Draco." Flames greeted Draco when he gets to his house. "Wanna a beer?"

"You've done this before, huh?" Draco responds with a smile on his face.

"Maybe." Flames says seductively. 

"I would definitely like a drink." Draco says.

"Well, come on in." Flames responds, moving aside to let Draco in.

"Awesome, you good looking specimen." Draco remarks as he is making his way into Flames house. Once they pass the threshold of the front door, Flames closes the door and immediately starts kissing Draco. He even takes off Draco's button down, short sleeved shirt in the process.

"How do you want this?" Draco asks him after five minutes of vigorous kissing.

"Quickly. I have a dinner date in about 45 minutes or so." He responds after looking at his watch.

"I like you're style. A quick appetizer before the main course?" Draco asks.

"Yeah. I wouldn't do it any other way." Flames responded while taking Draco's hand, leading to his bedroom.

"Damn, this is going to be fun. You're probably going to miss the appetizer course at your dates house, by you'll be right on time for the main course and dessert." He remarks while taking of Flames’ shirt.

Both men reach Flames’ bedroom and both men resume making out, exploring each others bare chest. Once they got on the bed, Flames straddled Draco on the bed and started undoing Draco's belt. Just as he finished undoing Draco's belt, Flames phone started ringing.

"You should probably get that." Draco tells him.

"Nope. This is way more fun. Besides, it must be my clingy date." He says as he is kissing Draco’s neck.

“Ugh, that’s annoying.” Draco tells him as he is giggling at the neck kisses.

Inferno resumes kissing Draco. After the third ring, Draco says "I think you should get that because it's fucking with my thoughts and it's distracting us from going all the way."

"Your wish is my command, papí." He says reaching for his phone out his pocket. Once he retrieves his phone however, it slips and Draco sees Harry's picture on Inferno's phone.

"Oh Fuck No!" Draco exclaimed realizing that he unknowingly did something completely wrong.  _‘This guy’s name isn’t Flames. It’s Harry’s Inferno! I fucked up and I didn’t even do it on purpose.’_  Draco thinks to himself, panicking to himself. He really should have met the guy when Harry asked him to several times during the time they weren't hanging out with each other. 

"What's wrong?" He asks while Draco is scrambling to get out of Inferno's bed.

"I might be overreacting, but is your name Inferno?" Draco asks, hoping it truly isn’t Inferno he’s talking to.

"It's one of my hookup names, just like Flames." Inferno smiles.

"Oh, fuck me!” Draco exclaimed.  _‘I’m fucking screwed.’_  He thinks to himself.

"You have no idea how much I want to." Inferno says.

"I need to go, now!" Draco says, putting his shirt back on. He has to leave now.

"What's wrong? Inferno asks him.

"Look, just to dinner and have a talk with Harry. I think I’m wasting both of our time by being here, doing….this." Draco tells Inferno as he waves his hand between the both of them.

"I don't have to do anything.” Inferno tells him nonchalantly.

"Just- I remembered something really important and I need to go." Draco lies. "Inferno, Flames, whatever your name is, just go have a good time with Harry and we can hook up some other time, if you want. Besides you should be there very soon."

"You sure you want to go? I have plenty of secrets about myself that I would like to tell you." Inferno says trying to kiss Draco's neck.

"God dammit, don't you fucking get it?! I don't want to do anything with you!" Draco snapped at him. "I'm surprised that Harry would want a man like you at all, you goddamn filthy animal!" Draco tells him.  _‘How on earth am I going to fix this?’_  He wonders to himself.

"Well then, get the fuck out! And you don't have to worry about your  _'boyfriend'_ Harry at all." Inferno sneered at him.

"Man, don't be a jackass. I've known the guy for a long fucking time, and he's the greatest most nicest man you could ever meet. Just, please go have dinner with him and talk to him and have a good time screwing him or whatever. We seriously don’t need to waste anymore time when you have a date." Draco tells him.

"I really don't have to listen to you." Inferno tells him, showing him the door. "Get lost!" He says pushing Draco through the door, slamming the door in his face.

"Dammit, what a fucking asshole." Draco tells himself as he walks away from the man's house.

“Fucking prick.” Inferno says on the other side of the door.

**♂**

Harry was in the kitchen putting the final touches on the dessert he made. 

 _‘I know this is too much, but I thought that he’d love Sirius’ Red Velvet Cake, with strawberries, whipped cream and chocolate shavings.’_  He thought to himself. “God, I love that man. I better call him.” Harry says to himself while pulling out his phone.

“Hey, Sirius! How are you, you beautiful soul?”

“Harry! I’m fine sweetheart. How are you today my little boy?”

“I’m fine, Sirius. I was actually calling to thank you for the Red Velvet Cake recipe. I thought it would have been hard, but it was a piece of cake. No puns intended.” Harry tells him.

“It was no problem at all, my dear. How are you otherwise?”

“Well, right now, I’m a little bit scared. I mean, I haven’t had a relationship like this last this long in the past ten years, with anyone romantically and to tell you the truth Sirius, I’m totally nervous because sometimes it fells too good to be true. The longest relationships I ever had with someone else both lasted a month and a half, and it terrifies me because-” He tells his godfather sounding unsure of himself.

“Harry, don’t stress yourself out, my boy. And stop doubting yourself, James. I’ve seen you grow from a little boy to a marvelous young, good looking man, Harry. Honestly, Harry, anyone would be lucky to have you as their husband.” Sirius tells him, trying to calm his nerves.

“Thank you, Sirius. You really are the best. I think I’ll go shower now. I don’t want to look like a mess for Inferno, even though it feels so good.”

“I know what you mean. Looking a mess always feels so good.” Sirius laughs.

“Anyway, thanks again for the recipe and for the suggestion on the course. You truly are the best, Sirius.” Harry tells him.

“Anytime, my dear. Have a good one, Harry.”

“Thanks, Sirius. We’ll hang soon so I can tell you how it went. Until then, later Sirius. I love you.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. Take care.” She says before ending the call.

“Alright.” Harry says, while hanging up his phone. “Dinner is done, dessert is cooling down, the wine is getting chilled, the place is clean, and the setting is perfect, if I say so myself.” Harry tells himself. “I’m going to take a shower and get dressed.”

Harry decides to shave a little bit, before hopping in the shower hot shower that he had going. In the shower, he sings one of his favorite Cheap Tricks songs.

 _♪_ _I want you to want me_  
_I need you to need me_  
I'd love you to love me  
I'm begging you to beg me  
I want you to want me  
I need you to need me  
I'd love you to love me _♪_

After about 10 minutes in the bathroom, Harry goes to his bedroom to get changed. Before he can dry off, he hears his phone vibrate. He looks at his phone and sees that he has received a text message.

 **_INN-FERNOH:_ ** _‘I won’t be coming over for dinner. Sorry.’_

Harry is surprised. “Maybe he had a family emergency.” He says to himself, knowing that the unexpected can happen. He gets another message.

 **_INN-FERNOH:_** _‘Actually, I won’t ever be coming over. It’s over. I'm not N2 it or you at all. We're over. Sorry.’_

Harry sighs. He knew it was too good to be true.

“Ugh!” He yells, and lies down on his bed, still wet from his shower only covered in a towel.

“Why me?” He wonders out loud, before he even realizes it, he starts crying. Every single time he thinks he's found someone, they turn out to be complete jerks. Just when he thought that this could potentially be the guy for him, reality bit him in the ass. All he wanted at this moment was to be in Draco's company to forget about his broken heart.

**♂**

Draco enters his apartment, and puts his keys down on the coffee table.

"Damn it. What the hell do I do now?" He asks himself, while he lifts his hands to rub his face. "I just inadvertently did something totally wrong to Harry. What the fuck do I do now?" He asks, hoping someone or something would answer him. "I'm totally losing Harry's trust after this. He'll think I hooked up with his _'boyfriend'_ which is far from the truth. What would dad or Sirius say or do?" He asks, hyperventilating over what happened at Inferno’s house. As soon as he sits down on the couch, Draco's phone ring. It's Harry.

“Ok. Draco, calm down.” He tells himself before he answers the call.

"Hey, Harry." Draco greets.

"Hey, Draco." Harry says in a sad tone.

"How's everything going?" Draco asks Harry carefully.

"Could you come over? Inferno broke up with me." Harry tells him, with his voice cracking.

 _'Fucking prick couldn't do one simple thing._ ' Draco thinks to himself before he says, "I'm so sorry about that, Harry."

"Could you please come over?" He asks Draco again.

"Sure. Death by wine, here we come. I'll swing by and be there in about 10 minutes." Draco tells him with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks buddy. See you soon." Harry tells him before disconnecting the call so that he can dry off and put some clothes on.

Considering the given situation, Draco shouldn’t be happy that Harry and Inferno (or Flames) are now broken up, but deep down he’s happy to spend time with Harry again, all to himself.

"Now, I'm off to comfort Harry." He says grabbing his keys as he leaves his house.


	16. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just remember, no matter what happens, no matter where life takes us, just remember that I love you." Draco says. "Food, here we come!"

"Hey, Harry." Draco greets his friend.

"Hi, Draco." Harry says, greeting him with a hug.

"So, what do you want to do?" Draco asks him while he's hugging Harry.

"I don't care." Harry responds sadly, pulling away from Draco to close the door.

"How about we eat?" Draco suggests. "I'm dying to eat some of your cooking. It's been a while since I've eaten your cooking."

"Let's eat then." Harry chuckles, while grabbing Draco's hand. "What are you on the mood for?" He asks while tangling their fingers together and putting his head on Draco's shoulder, waking to the kitchen.

"Hmm... I could definitely go for the Mac and Cheese." Draco responds.

"Then Mac and Cheese it is. What kind of wine shall we have with our food?"

"Red. It'll go best with the cake we’ll have later anyway." Draco says through his laughter while he retrieves wine glasses from the cupboard.

"As for the cake, I hope I made justice by it as I did use Sirius’ recipe." He tells Draco while grabbing the entire cake, two forks and the wine.

"If you followed all the steps, then it definitely should be fantastic." Draco tells him, and Harry smiles.

"Everything Sirius makes is fantastic. I swear Draco, he's sent from up above because he really is the best."

"Sirius is truly a God send. We're lucky he's in our life." Draco remarks. "Anyway, what are we going to watch?" He asks Harry.

"Let's just sit and eat, before we move to the couch." 

"Alrighty." Draco responds.

Both men eat their food talking about the current season of _Claws_ and their theories on what will happen on the next season of _Insecure_. After they've eaten their food, they decide to put the dirty dishes in the sink, they move into Harry's living room with the cake and wine. As Draco was opening the bottle of wine, Harry turned to the TV and the DVD player, trying to pick which movie they were going to watch.

"Draco what do you want to watch?" He asks Draco while he turns on the TV and the DVD player.

" _Love, Simon_?"

" _Love, Simon_  coming up." Harry says while putting the disc into the player.

"Awesome. I can't wait to see that movie. I’ve been dying to watch it!" Draco says as he sounds like a little boy.

"I know, Draco. You're lucky I got this movie today." Harry teases Draco.

"Of course I am! I'm truly lucky to have you around so that you can buy the best TV movies on DVD. Besides, that one dude from _Dance Academy_ is in there and he’s fucking hot on-"

"All levels?" Harry finishes, taking the words right out of Draco's mouth.

"That's right." Draco nods. "Those casting people did a good job in choosing him."

"I love that you’re so into the character at the moment. It’s adorable and it’s also priceless!" Harry laughs.

**♂**

Draco pauses the movie and moves the untouched cake to the coffee table because Harry is crying. 

"Harry, what's wrong babe?" Draco asks him while turning to face him.

"I'm sorry about ruining our-"

Draco cuts him off. "It's okay Harry. Now what's the problem?"

"It just that..." Harry sighs, and breaks down in tears.

"Just what Harry?" Draco asks while moving to pull Harry into a side hug.

"I hate the fact that I never have anyone to come home to at the end of the work day! I hate that I come home to an empty, quiet house everyday. Most of all, I hate how everyone I date just dates me because I'm Harry Potter. No one ever finds me as wonderful or caring, and it's a horrible feeling!" Harry sobs burying his head in Draco's chest.

"Harry." Draco starts, lifting Harry's head up. "You know that's not true. Somewhere out there, you'll find some who wants to be with you." Unaware that he has been holding Harry's hand throughout Harry's confession.

"You're just saying that." Harry replies miserably, wiping his tears away with left arm.

"I'm being serious, Harry. One day you're gonna find a guy who sees how wonderful and caring you are." Draco tells him, still unaware of the fact that he has been holding Harry's hand, fingers tangled together.

"Really?" He asks Draco with a distant glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yup. And he'll be the world’s luckiest husband ever."

"Well, I can say the same about you, right?" Harry asks Draco with his head buried in the crook of Draco's neck, with the tears slowing down.

"Nope. I'm a bachelor for life. You and I are total opposites. You're the better catch out of the two of us."

"I'm sick of being under appreciated." Harry tells Draco.

"You'll find someone who appreciates you for being yourself. Anyone who breaks up with you over a text isn't worth your time." Draco says with a serious look on his face.

"You think I don't know that?" Harry asks with a small on his face. "I didn't even text him back."

Draco chuckles. "Well, at least you now know that Inferno is a dirty dog. Inferno is-"

"Let's not talk about Inferno right now."

"I know but-" Draco starts again.

"I'd rather not-" Harry cuts him off.

"Let me finish." Draco says in a soft gentle voice, placing a finger over Harry's mouth.

"Ok, Draco." Harry relents with a smile creeping on his face.

"I know you don't want to talk about Inferno right now, but anyone who is as stupid as him has the time to break up with you, are the worst people on earth. If they knew you like how I know you, they would adore you in a heartbeat. You are someone’s happy ever after." He tells Harry while untangling their hands to cup Harry's cheeks.

"Thanks, Draco. I'm really lucky to have a friend like you." He tells him with a smile on his face.

"Now, let's tackle the rest of that movie and the cake."

"You know it. The night is still young and we still got tons of food to eat." He says before kissing Draco on both cheeks.

"Just remember, no matter what happens, no matter where life takes us, just remember that I love you." Draco says. "Food, here we come!" 

"I love you too, Draco." Harry responds.

"How about we do something fun after the movie?" Draco asks.

"Uh....like what?"

“Well, I could probably do this.” Draco says as he moves closer to Harry’s face.

He gently kisses Harry.

They go at it for a few minutes completely lost in their own world. This kiss was…different from all the other kisses that Harry experienced from Draco, and little did he know, Draco was thinking the exact same thing. As they continued to kiss deeply for the first time in so long, there was no fight for dominance at all. Harry allowed him to take control when Draco tried for it, and easily gave it back when Harry allowed him to. It was comfortable.

Draco picked Harry up bridal style and took him to the bedroom. He placed Harry on the bed and got on top of him and continued to kiss him until he took off Harry’s shirt. As Harry was going to take off Draco’s shirt, Draco stopped him.

“Wha-”

“I’m going to take care of you tonight.” Draco promised.

“But-”

“Shh.” The blonde man said, placing a finger on Harry’s lips before he resumed kissing his friend passionately. He continues for about another ten minutes before he takes off the rest of Harry’s clothes and his own clothes. Once every article of clothing is off, he kisses up and down Harry’s body. When he covers Harry’s hard length with his mouth, Harry starts going crazy.

“Draco.” Harry writhed in complete ecstasy a he runs his fingers through Draco’s blonde hair.

Harry continues to writhe as Draco bobs his head up and down in a slow manner. He swore that he would just die from getting his dick sucked by the man that he loved so much. What took Harry out for a moment was the fact that Draco looked at him as he was bobbing his head up and down all while running his right hand all over his chest. When Draco finally pulled away, he got back on top of Harry and went back to passionately kissing Harry as if his life depended on it. They kissed for a good minute or two, Draco inserted his hard, leaking cock inside of Harry.

“Ahh.” Harry moaned contently.

Draco waited for a moment, just until Harry bottomed out. After a brief moment of studying Draco’s beauty, he gently pulled Draco by his neck and kissed him once.

“You can move now.”

And with those words, Draco started to fuck Harry. Every thrust seemed as perfect to the both of them as Draco was thrusting into Harry slowly as if he were worried to break Harry. With every thrust Draco did, Harry moaned in content as every movement had seemed calculated to hit Harry’s prostate. They kissed passionately with every thrust, and with every moment that was passing, Harry was getting more and more reduced to a blabbering mess that Draco thought was beautiful. At one point, Harry simply wrapped his legs around Draco’s waist as he was getting fucked. He dug his fingers into Draco’s back as he gasped out greedily, crying out for more. He shut his eyes tightly as his mind spiraled with colors. He felt as if he would explode with every thrust Draco took as they kissed again.  

“Yes.” Harry moaned as Draco placed his forehead on Harry’s forehead, looking into his eyes. They continued to kiss as Draco kept up his thrusts for a good while.

Suddenly, Draco pulled out of Harry.

“Wha-”

Draco lowered his head and gave Harry’s crack a quick lick. As Harry cried out, his asshole puckered at the contact.

Harry throws his head back with pleasure. Draco’s tongue delved in once more. It was pushing at the muscular ring of Harry’s opening. He could feel Draco’s tongue entering him. He knew that it was wrong, but it felt so good. Draco kissed his hole and licked again. He pushed his tongue in past the muscle and Harry gave way.

At first, Harry thought that it felt so wrong to be taken in this fashion. Draco’s tongue fucked his hole like a cock, fast and wet. Harry tensed at the sensations. "No," Harry murmured, as he threw his head back. "Stop."

He wanted to ride Draco.

Lifting his head, Draco popped up between Harry’s spread thighs. "You want me to stop? I don’t think so." He dipped his head down once more and lavished Harry’s hole with his mouth.

"I just want—" Harry tried to say. But then he cut himself off with moan. "Oooohhhhh yes!" Draco’s tongue had pressed inside of him, causing all thought to leave. He, in fact, did want this. "More!" he cried.

Licking and sucking, Draco adored his hole. Harry moved unconsciously on the bed, wiggling his hips, trying to get Draco’s tongue in deeper. He desperately wanted Draco to lick his insides.  He could feel Draco’s cheeks pressed against the sides of his thighs and he reached down to pat Draco’s head. He intended to just run his fingers though the other boy’s hair, but he found himself pushing Draco’s face further into his own ass. After Draco ate Harry out, he inserted his length back inside Harry’s hole and started to thrust into him.

“Oh, fuck!” Harry moaned in complete happiness as Draco grabbed him by the hips and fucked into him. “Oh, yeah, babe! Fuck me harder! Please, fuck me harder.”

Draco picked up the pace a bit, thrusting into Harry, moaning a bit. Harry, who had his face buried in his pillow, lifted his upper body from the bed and his back was on Draco’s chest. He turned his head a bit and kissed Draco passionately. At this moment, Draco felt like he was on top of the world with Harry by his side. He pulled out of Harry and turned Harry around so that he was on his back and started thrusting into him once more, kissing passionately. They were at it for a few minutes until Draco started to pick up the pace again.

At this moment, it wasn’t about getting off at all. It was just about the here and now, bodies as one and it didn’t feel bad at all. Their bodies were moving in sync as their lips brushing together in a plea they were accepting. Pushing his arm between their bodies that seem to be stuck together, Draco wrapped his hand around Harry, stroking him slowly as he kept thrusting into him. A wordless cry came out of Harry’s lips as he came undone all over his stomach and Draco’s hand, lost in Draco’s touch that sent him into blissful heaven. After coming down from his high, he closed his eyes and kept moving his hips, needing Draco’s completion.

When his grip left Harry’s length, he ran his hand all over Harry’s body. He then intertwined their fingers together, both hand’s above Harry’s head. Draco kissed Harry all over his face as he started to feel his gut tightening. He lost it when Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco’s gray eyes. Draco forced Harry’s legs wider with Harry accommodating him as he came deep inside of Harry. When he was emptied out, he collapsed upon Harry, feeling drained but satisfied and happy.

“You’re amazing.” Harry says after they are spent.

Draco kisses him.

“And you’re perfect.” Draco responds.

“Stay?”

Draco can only smile as he pulls out his softening dick and cuddling Harry in his arms. He kisses Harry's head.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry says happily.


	17. Emotional Damage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See, had you met up with this.... stranger before, like Harry asked you to several times before, this wouldn't have happened." Ron stated. "With that being said, I would have told him."

It was lunch time at the hospital, and Ron and Draco were at the nearest diner eating some sandwiches and talking to one another.

"What? I'm confused. Run this by me one more time." Ron said as he put his sandwich down. "Why didn't you tell Harry what happened the other night with that asshole?"

Draco simply shrugged, feeling completely miserable for keeping a secret from his best friend.

"I just couldn't." Draco says sadly. "If you knew how upset he'd get, then you wouldn't have told him either. I just... I couldn't bear to hurt his feelings anymore than what they were."

"See, had you met up with this.... stranger before, like Harry asked you to several times before, this wouldn't have happened." Ron stated. "With that being said, I would have told him."

"But, Harry can't handle these kinds of things."

"He's a grown ass man."

"On the outside, he is a grown man." Draco starts. "However, on the inside, he's like.... he's like... he's the light that shines from the sun. He's the kind of guy that you'd want to spend the rest of your life with, and he deserves every bit of it."

Ron is taken aback from that statement.

_'He's so far gone on Harry to be using lines like that!'_

"But I don't think that he'll find out." Draco says. Well that's what he's hoping for at least. After all, how could Harry find out about this? He wasn't going to tell Harry about _"Inferno"_ or _"Flames"_ at all since he was out the picture. As long as he was in Harry's company again, he was content about how things were going.

"You of all people should know that it's not how life works." Ron tells him. "This dude cheated on Harry, and I know your stance on cheating. If you don't tell Harry now, then he's going to find out some other way. Trust me. If you don't, you'll always have that thought in the back of your head screaming _'I should told him'_ since you're feeling guilty about it."

Draco sighs. He knows who's friend is absolutely correct.

"Does someone have some emotional baggage from a past relationship?" He asks Ron.

"I had to learn the hard way when _she_ cheated on me." Ron chuckled lightly.

"Right." Draco says after he remembered that Ron was cheated on as well by Romilda Vane.

He sighs.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." Ron says in defeat. He can't continue to live life like this. His relationship with Harry was built on trust and honesty. That was something that he wanted keep in this relationship for a lifetime no matter how scared he was. As soon as he was finished eating, he called Harry.

“Hey, Harry.” Draco says over the phone, sounding shaky.

“Hey, babe. What’s wrong?” Harry asks Draco over the phone, panicking. “You don’t sound too good.”

“I uh- I have a problem and I think you’re the best person to talk to about this.” Draco tells him. “Can we meet up later? I need to talk to you about something really important.”

“Alright. How about later at our favorite bar? I’m craving a martini with a spectacular view.” Harry suggests.

Draco forces a chuckle. “We practically live there. Sure I’ll meet you there at about……8:30 tonight?”

“Sure thing, Draco. I’ll see you later.” Harry tells him before hanging up his phone.

“Oh boy.” Draco says thinking about the conversation he had yesterday. This was going to be a long night. A long night and a longer conversation.

**♂**

Draco’s standing outside of the bar looking at the door, freaking out. ‘ _I can’t do this. I really can’t do this.’_  He thinks to himself.  _‘What if he never talks to me again? What if he never wants to come out and hang out with me again?’_  He screams out of frustration. “Sorry.” He says when the bystanders look at him as if he’s lost his mind. “It’s now or never.” He says as he takes a deep breath and decides to walk towards the door.

“Here we go.” He tells himself, walking through the door. After about a minute or so, he immediately spots Harry sitting at the bar. _‘You can do this. Don’t be a wimp, Draco! Be honest with him.’_  Draco thinks to himself, as he walks towards the bar.

"Hey, Harry. How are things going?" Asks, while Draco sitting down next to him at the bar.

"Well, I had a good martini just a while ago and now I’m having a Manhattan, so things are good."

"Are you upset about that guy?"

"I don't know, man. It just sucks really. Badly. God, he was a great guy." Harry says no longer sounding depressed or sad. “This really sucks, because I finally found somebody who could’ve been the one, and he turned out to be a fucking jerk.”

"You'll never know, Harry. Things will get better, plus you'll find an even better man. Besides, he couldn’t have been that nice." Draco said trying to cheer Harry up.

"Hey, Draco.” The bartender greeted. "What can I get you?"

"May I get a Corona, please?" He asks the bartender, while placing a $5 bill on the bar.

"I know, but he was a really, really great guy." Harry says, while swirling his martini around in the glass sounding sad.

"No, we wasn't, Harry. Please, trust me.” Draco says, sounding hesitant. “Thank you." Draco tells the bartender.

"Draco, what are you trying to say? You’re hesitating about something." Harry notices. “Is everything alright?” And he hears Draco sigh.

"Well, I have some news, and I don't know how you're going to take this." Draco tells him. “And I don’t know how this will turn out.”

"Ok, well whenever you're ready, I'm all ears."

"Thanks, Har." Draco takes a sip of his beer, then he proceeds to tell Harry his news.

This is it.

It’s all or nothing.

"Before I say anything, it was not my fault." He starts off, stomach twisting in knots.

Harry gives his friend a puzzled look.

"Well, remember when I went over to your house with food and beer, the other day?"

"Yeah. I still feel kinda sad that you didn’t want to join us. But I’m extremely happy that we got to hang out though. But I digress.” Harry stated. "What about the other night?"

"I stepped out and sat outside your door for a few minutes. I uh- I went home and had some leftover food and I watched _Scary Movie 3_. After the movie ended, I went to take a shower and after I got out the shower, I got a notification from Grindr, from this guy, who goes by the name, Flames. Well, anyway,  I got to his house and...."

"Yeah, yeah, Draco. We knows What happens next. You start off by going "Hey there. I'm Draco. You're hot. Where do you want this, and how do you like it?" Harry responds.

"Man, I forgot how well you know me." Draco tells him.

"Yeah, you always start off your stories like that, but I digress. Why exactly are you telling me this story, Draco? I mean, you're kinda kicking me while I'm down here."

"This is the hard part. Well...I um, we got into his apartment, and he kissed me. After he pulled away, we said that he had a dinner date in about an hour or so and that we needed to hurry. He said that he was ok skipping the appetizer and just getting to the main course since I was his appetizer. Anyway, we went into his bed, and started making out heavily, until his phone rang. He was going to ignore the call until I asked him to answer his phone. Well, Flames - I, um… he....took his phone out of his pocket, and um, he dropped the phone and I saw your picture on his phone."

Harry facial expression went hard.

He figured out the whole story.

“Wait a minute. Back up for a second. What did you just say?” Harry asked his friend.

“I saw you picture on his phone. I unintentionally hooked up with Inferno, Harry.” Draco told him.

"You what?!" Harry said, as his anger started bubbling.

"There's uh....more." Draco says, but he gets cut off by Harry.

"Save it, Malfoy." Harry sneers shaking his head, putting his hand up hoping that Draco will stop talking.

“Please, hear me out!" Draco begged as he felt his heart breaking. "I know what I did was wrong, but I thought that I would tell you-“

"You weren't going tell me anything and you know it! Someone else told you to tell me! You know what you can do, Malfoy? Take your ass back down to this guy's house, since you have to have everybody's man! What the fuck do you think this is? So I guess you think you're cute now right? You’re a goddamn bitch. You should have kept your fucking mouth shut! Just because he gave you more attention than he gave me that night, you think you're something fucking special, Malfoy?! Fuck you and fuck him! God, I can't believe you! Just when I met a great guy, you- you know what? You aren't worth my time anymore."

"Harry? Why are you getting mad at me? I was trying to protect you! I mean what else was I supposed to do other than try to protect my best friend?" Draco pleads as his tears are falling. "Besides, you're forgetting that I never met the guy because you never introduced him to me or the others. His name isn't even Flames or Inferno. It's Blaisé Zabini."

"I don't care what his name is, Draco. God! Why are you even my best friend? What's the point of being here, at this bar? You-" Harry shouts, while every patron at the bar looks at Harry.

"Harry, please, I know you're mad, but-"

"See, I- I think right now, you feel like you are becoming my personal, permanent unneeded bodyguard, constantly trying to baby me. Had I known that you were going to pull that shit the other night in my kitchen, I should have fucked you up. You’re lucky that you went to his house afterwards, and you’re lucky that I let you walk away, while I was getting myself together for that dinner date. But, bitch, I'm going to let you know, if you ever pull that shit again on me again in the future Draco Lucius Malfoy, that will be your last motherfucking day standing. I promise you that.”

“Plea-” Draco’s voice cracks, trying to reach for Harry’s hand but Harry’s not having it.

“You- going to my goddamn house ringing my motherfucking buzzer? Talking about me being someone’s ideal _‘happy ever after’_ when you knew that you were lying to my face the whole entire time, after you hooked up with Flash?! You're a fucking man whore, Malfoy!” Harry spits out. “You will never know shit about being in a monogamous relationship! Why? Because  **A:**  nobody wants you, and  **B:**  nobody needs a man like you! You’ve fucked around for years, and now you’ve fucked my motherfucking man? Screwed all the gay men like ourselves? I’m surprised that you aren’t a goddamn escort.”

“Harry, I truly am-” Draco starts to say, but Harry continues with his rant.

“And you two are here, running around like motherfucking children? And now you’ve got me here, feeling like a worthless, goddamn animal, running around looking crazy as a motherfucker? Bitch, you know what? See, I think you've- I think you’re jealous of me. I think you’re really trying to fuck with me. You are fucking with my life, my time and most of all, my emotions. And you’re just going to stand there and look down to me, with that damn sad look on your face? Like if you are a motherfucking saint, Malfoy?”

“I wasn’t trying to-“

“I’m going to show you what real men do, bitch. See, you don't know what real motherfucking couples do, Draco! And FYI Draco, real motherfucking couples sacrifice! Your parents should have aborted your motherfucking ass! You’ve made me feel like I’m a worthless piece of shit! I bet your parents knew it when the doctors put you in their goddamn hands, that you weren’t a goddamn thing, but a fucking whore. And you’re going to have that pathetic look on your face, bitch?” Harry asks. “Get it off your fucking face!” He says while slapping Draco on the face. Draco falls down to the ground from the force of the slap that he has just received. The whole entire bar gasps at Harry’s sudden action.

“Now cry about that. Cry about that you goddamn whore!” He says while getting up to leave the bar, which has now gone completely quiet.

Draco sobs, getting up from the floor, grabbing a hold of Harry’s right wrist. “I’m so sorry, Harry. I’m so, so sorry, but you don’t understand, Harry. I thought that if I could tell you the whole story, maybe we-”

“I really don’t give a crap about what you thought, Malfoy.” Harry snaps.

“I was trying to help you by prote-”

“You know what, Malfoy? Don’t.” Harry says while pulling away from Draco’s touch. “Don’t think about me. Don’t talk to me. Don’t even look at me, ok?” Harry turns to the bartender. “One martini-extra dirty for this dirty, conniving, snake in the grass.” He tells him while putting money on the bar.

“One martini, extra dirty, coming up.” The bartender says, before he scurries away from Harry.

“But Harry-” Draco says while more of his tears are falling down his cheeks.

“And I believe in this _‘relationship’_ stuff, so understand it when I mean it when I tell you: FUCK YOU AND GO TO HELL!” Harry yells, and he turns to exit the bar.

“Harry! HARRY!” Draco screams. When he sees Harry slip out the door, his tears flow freely from his eyes and all he can think about is how both he and Harry are emotionally damaged for one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sigh* So... Who's Pissed After Reading This Chapter?


	18. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know.” Harry sighs.

“Oh well, this serves her right for cheating on her husband.” Draco says harshly as he and Ron leave the OR. “Cheaters get what they deserve and more.”

“Well, she didn’t follow the rules to her restraining order, so the police shot her arm after she shot at them.” Ron says. 

“I don’t care.” Draco says as they make their way back into the lounge room. “If people didn’t cheat on their significant others, then bad things wouldn’t happen to them.”

“It’s not a big deal anymore.” Ron says dismissing the conversation that they’ve had for the past hour or so. In Ron’s opinion, Draco had turned into a nightmare ever since his fight with Harry two weeks ago. He wasn’t fun or playful that much, and frankly, it was getting to Ron. Draco has been depressed, and it was riding on Ron’s last nerves.

“Whatever.” Draco snorts.

“Are you going to be that asshole who’s going to be riding people on their cheating way or what?

“If I had the chance to, I would!” Draco snapped.

“You know what? You really need to work your shit out with Harry.” Ron tells him.

Draco finally sighs.

“I tried calling him, texting, emailing him, and showed up to his place, but he isn’t talking to me. I am not the smartest guy around, but I sure can take a hint when someone is ignoring me.” Draco whines.

“Then take your blonde colored hair, gray eyed, skinny ass over there again, and work this out. Knock his door down if you have to.”

Draco sighs again.

“And if you sigh like that one more time, I’m going to request a frontal lobotomy to be done on you.” Ron warns.

“But-”

“No buts, Malfoy! I know what kind of person Harry is, alright? I know that he’s hurt and that no amount of apologies can fix this, but you have got to do something. Man up and admit that you miss him. Make it right!”

Draco ponders for a minute.

This is exactly why he’s happy that Ron is his friend.

“But what if he doesn’t forgive me?”

“Then he doesn’t forgive you.” Ron says, knowing that Harry is definitely going to forgive him in due time since he’s been speaking to Harry. “You owe it to yourself and to Harry to clear this situation up. It was a mistake, and you can’t let it keep hurting you or him like that at all. None of you deserve the heartache that you’re going through.” 

Even Draco had to admit that Ron was 100% correct on this one. Just like when he told Harry to confess what happened with Blaise and his pseudonyms. He couldn’t go through the rest of his life thinking that he had betrayed Harry like that because it hurt too much. He had to talk with Harry, whether he liked it or not.

**♂**

Later that evening, Draco went over to Harry’s house and banged on his door.

“Harry? I know you’re in there. Please answer me! I need to talk to you!”

Nothing.

“Harry!” He yells out banging on Harry’s door repeatedly.

Suddenly, Neville appears next to him.

“Draco? What’s going on?”

“Nothing really. I’m just trying to talk to Harry.”

“Well don’t you have a key?”

“It doesn’t work.” Draco says regrettably.

“Oh.” Neville says. “Sorry about that. I thought he told you that he changed the locks. Anyway, I was actually dropping off the money I owed him. Would you like to go in and wait for him? I have a key.” 

Draco shakes his head.

“I think I should get going.” He tells Neville.

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind waiting with you.”

“I’m sure. I’ll see you later, Longbottom.”

“Later, Draco.” Neville says as Draco leaves Harry’s house.

On one hand, he’s sad that he didn’t get so talk to Harry, but on the other hand, he was happy that he didn’t get to talk to Harry because he didn’t even know where to start apologizing from. 

**♂**

While Draco was at Harry’s house, Harry was over at Hermione’s house, just chatting about any and everything that they could think of.

"So, what are you in the mood for? She asks him teasingly, knowing that he'll be in the mood for pizza and some wings.

"Pizza and wings dammit. What kind of fucking question is that?" He smirks, shaking his head.

"Well, I had to check! The last time you said that you didn't want a pizza, you ended up eating an entire box of pizza without sharing and a container of frosting, which you ate in less than half an hour." Hermione deadpans.

"Hey, I shared that frosting!" Harry pouts.

"If you call giving me a tablespoon that barely had chocolate frosting on it sharing, then you're an angel!" She playfully retorts.

"Whatever." He says rolling his eyes at her.

"So what kind of pizza do you want?" Hermione asks while dialing the pizza place.

"Any kind that doesn't have mushrooms is good enough for me." He tells her.

"Two pizzas, coming up!" She says brightly.

"Two?"

"Two." She repeats. "One whole box for you to eat tonight and a box for me that I'll start eating tonight and finish eating tomorrow.

"And don't forget the extra Honey BBQ wings!"

"Fine, but you're paying for those extra wings. Actually you're paying for everything, since I'm consoling your skinny, rich ass." She says trying not to laugh at his scowl.

"Alright, rich ass. I'll pay." He tells her not minding that he has to pay for the food.

After she places the order, she joins Harry on the couch, who is currently taking money out of his wallet for the pizza and wings. She notices that he looks pissed, but she doesn't ask him why.

"You know what this party of two needs?" She asks him.

"I haven't the slightest clue what this party of two needs." He tells her distractedly.

"We need music. What's your poison?" She asks him.

"How about our favorite American Idolist’s latest album?" He tells her, putting away his wallet, reaching for his bag.

"I haven't heard any of the other songs besides _Love So Soft_. What's the best song on that album?"

"I'll let you decide." He tells her while pulling the CD out of his bag.

"Of course you would bring it." She laughs.

"Why not? She's the only artist I care for at the moment, next to Kendrick Lamar." He says nonchalantly. "Besides, _Meaning of Life_ is really good!"

**♂**

"Wow, she never failed to amaze me.  _Would You Call That Love_ and _Whole Lotta Woman_ made me appreciate her even more because they’re very catchy." Hermione states after dancing along to Kelly's  _Go High_  on repeat for an hour.

"Forget that! I'm happy that I didn't have to pay because I didn't have enough money at all. All I have in my wallet is $8.62, three credit cards, my driver’s license and my tap card." He says with a small smile on his face.

"You're a successful lawyer with money in the bank and you didn't have enough cash on you?" Hermione asks, taken off guard by his statement.  _'I thought that he was pissed because of the whole Draco thing.'_  

"Hey, it's just one of those days!" He tells her.

"Oh well. At least that's an upside." She says walking towards the couch with the pizza and wings. "Well, Potter, we have pizza, wings, wine, salted caramel ice cream and cheesy ass movies." Hermione says while Harry opens up the bottle.

"Best way to end the work week." Harry says, pouring the wine into their wine glasses.

"To men," Hermione toasts, lifting her glass. "Fuck 'em!"

"To finality and closure." Harry says, lifting his glass. "To useless men and women who are out of our lives and gone forever!" He says with a smile on his face.

"Cheers." They say in unison, clinking their glasses together.

"So......where's your lover boy tonight?" Harry inquires.

"He went out with Neville. He needed help planning something for his twin brothers."

"Ah, that's nice. You really hit the jackpot with Ron." He says, with his heart aching.

"He sure did. I’m a lucky girl and he’s a lucky guy. I should really tell you how he delivers in bed."

"Ah." He simple says, shrugging.

"That's all I get from you? No bitching about anything at all?" She wonders.

"Well, forgive me for not wanting to bitch about deceitful people tonight, alright?"

"Aww, why not?" Hermione frowns.

"Because I don’t want to talk about any of that."

"Fine." She says.

It goes quiet for a few moments.

"I have something to tell you and I don't know how you'll take it, but here it goes. I uh- well today I had a meeting and I left fro their with some good news. Umm, with that being said, I'm getting the hell out of town and I'm going to New York." He tells her in a calm voice.

"Wait- what do you- No. Forget that. Why? Don't tell me you're running away from your problems!" She says, still shocked from hearing the news.

"Please, don't make this any harder than it is for me Hermione. You've known for quite some time that I've been dying to get out of Los Angeles and go to the other side of the coast for quite sometime. The expansion of the company makes it the perfect time to do so!"

"But, Harry-" She begins to say, but he cuts her off.

"I’ve already had this discussion with Sirius already, so I’ll tell you what I told him. I need to do this for me. I have literally given all of Los Angeles the best of me and it's officially time to move on with my life. I need to go and explore other aspects of this business and explore my own avenues as well. Please, trust me on this." He pleads with Hermione, and she sighs.

"As much as I hate it, I'll support your decision." She concedes.

"Thanks." He says.

"I know. I'll throw you big a party!" She exclaims.

"Ah! Nah, nah, nah. Hell no! You know I fucking hate parties!" He says, making a disgusted face at her idea.

"I know, but at least let me do this one thing for you."  
  
"No!"

"Hell, you don't even have to tell Draco that you're moving."

"No way, José."

"Pretty please?" She asks him, pulling off Draco's signature puppy dog look.

"Fine, but nothing too big." He reluctantly agrees.

"Awesome." She says hugging him. "So how will you tell Draco the rest of the story after he finds out that you're leaving?" She asks him, pulling away from the hug.

The question stumped Harry. He really didn't know how he was going to tell Draco about his decision. In fact, he automatically assumed that Draco wouldn't care that much at all since their fight that took place at the bar. If, Harry was being honest with himself, he wasn't sad about Blaise and his whorish ways. He wasn't even mad that Draco had hooked up with him at all. Harry was actually sad that he couldn't stop blaming himself for being so damn gullible for far too long, thinking about achieving his happily ever after that he's been wanting for so long. Gullible for believing that something was there between he and Draco, even after showing him that someone is capable of giving him love in ways that Draco was capable of receiving.

"Harry?"

“I don’t know yet.” Harry sighs. "I do know that I miss him a lot though."

Now, Harry guessed that he had been lying to himself for years, thinking that he and Draco had something special. Somewhere along the way of their friendship, he just fell in love with Draco, and he didn't even know how it happened. All he knew was that he fell in love with him quite sometime after they made their contract, but he couldn't pin point when exactly. Since then, Harry secretly wished that Draco would love him the same way that he loved Draco, but at last, it wouldn't happen. The idea to be a happy couple was squashed.

“What if I got Ron to tell you?” Hermione asks after a few moments of silence.

Harry simply tilts his head and gives her a look, smirking at her as he shakes his head at her while she smiles at him.


	19. Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe you'll work something out with Harry." Ron tells him, and Draco nods in agreement.

Ron was pissed. 

Very pissed.

Draco hadn't showed up to his shift, again. This has been going on for the past two weeks, and honestly, he's over it. Usually, he would carpool with Ron to the hospital, but lately, he had to drag his best friend out of the house to get to work. He had no doubt that Draco was hungover, again.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR, MALFOY!" Ron bellowed as he was banging on the door. When Draco didn't open the door, he simply used the spare key that Draco gave him and entered the house. When he stepped inside, he spotted Draco in the couch, passed out clutching a bottle of wine.

Ron sighed as he shook his head. He was tempted to take a picture  on his phone to show it to their coworkers and Hermione, but he decided against it. Besides, he'd probably show it to Draco later on, but strangely enough, he didn't have it in him to kick his best friend while he was down. He picked up a pillow that was on the ground, and he hit Draco in the face with it.

"What happened with Olivia Pope?" Draco asked when he suddenly woke up.

This time, Ron laughed.

"What the-"

Draco looked around, until he spotted Ron going to the kitchen.

"Oh. I was dreaming." He said while he put his hands on his head. "What time is it? And why does my head hurt? Am I late?"

"You're just in time for Brunch and a fucking lobotomy, blondie." Ron answered as he came from the kitchen with a glass of water and some pills. "Do you plan on taking a shower right now?"

Draco sat up, yawned and rubbed his eyes. He took the glass and the pills from Ron.

"Thanks." He said after he took the pills and downed them with water.

At this point, he didn't give two shits about anything at all. It felt like he had lost the will to go on. He just stopped caring about any and everything, and it wasn't helping that he was miserable.

"Draco, how much longer will this go on for?" Ron asks him. "You're beyond miserable and so sad that it's pretty pathetic now."

"Just give me fifteen minutes."

"Not that, you dumb fuck! The pity party of the year that you're having! It's been going on for way too long now!"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hey, besides being a goddamn man whore, I finally found something that I'm fucking great at besides working at the hospital."

"Don't degrade yourself like that, Draco. You know you're not a man whore at all."

"I am one and you know it!" He snapped.

Ron sighed.

There was no use getting to him.

"Well, maybe this will cheer you up. Hermione is throwing a party and Harry will be there."

"Great." He says sarcastically.

"Hermione says that you're invited. Harry is going as well." Ron tells his friend, hoping he'll go to Harry's going away party.

Draco perks up when he hears Harry's name coming out of Ron's mouth.

"Really?!" Draco happily exclaims as he quickly gets off the couch, almost tumbling over due to his hangover.

"Yup, and it's tomorrow at 2."

"Awesome!" Draco says throwing his hands in the air as if he's won the lottery.

"Maybe you'll work something out with Harry." Ron tells him, and Draco nods in agreement.

"I have to fix this tension that's between us. Maybe I can apologize and make things right with him." Draco tells his best friend, with a glimmer of hope in his voice as he walks towards the bathroom.

Draco falls on his face.

Ron looks around the room doubt, shaking his head at his friend once more. "In theory."

Now, Ron hoped that this plan would work out. He was happy that they were all free tomorrow, however he wasn't sure as to how Draco would react to Harry's news at all. If he played this game correctly, not only would he not have to break the news to Draco, but he'd also get these two in a room together where they'd hopefully work things out.

"So, was this Hermione's idea?" Draco asked when he was freshly showered and dressed for work a few minutes later.

"She sure did." Ron confirmed.

"You really chose a good one, Weasley."

"I know." Ron bragged. "So, you'll be at the party?"

"Of course I will." Draco says. "It's great to have something to look forward too."

"Me too."

**♂**

Draco arrives at Hermione's house with a 24 pack of Heineken. "I can do this." He tells himself before stepping into the house.

"Draco! How's it going?" Neville asks him.

"I'm fine." The blonde responded. "Have you seen the hostess?"

"She's mingling with the other guests."

"Thanks. I'm going to look for her."

"Cool. Now, I'm off to get a drink for Luna." Neville says.

Draco stands there for a moment as Neville walks away. _'Neville and Luna? Luna from the restaurant that Ron mentioned the other day when he dragged my ass to work? I can see that.'_

As he is walking towards Hermione, he is stopped several times by different men asking him if he remembers their hookups, which irritates him. In his opinion, they are wasting his time because he wants to get to Harry, now.

"I did keep it small." Hermione says causing Harry to shake his head at her while he's smiling.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Oh, I'm well aware of that." Hermione says as she's trying to mask her sadness. After all, she's going to be at a job without her best friend. "I can't believe that you're doing this to me. Driving across the country without me."

"I need to." Harry says, feeling equally as sad as his friend.

She was his rock.

"So, you guys, Draco is coming." Ron says as he pops up out of no where. "I think I'll be in the yard if anyone comes looking for me."

Hermione caught his arm when Ron was walking away from them.

"You are not leaving us alone, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione warns.

"Hi!" Draco greets happily.

He's ready to resolve the conflict between Harry and himself. Life has been hard without him.

"Draco." Harry greets formally as he wonders why in the world Draco could be happy.

"Hermione, thank you for inviting me. I'm honored to be here!" Draco says with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you again."

"My pleasure."

"So, what's the occasion of the party? Did you guys get a promotion?"

Harry was in shock and so was Hermione.

Ron didn't tell Draco about Harry's plans.

"Something like that." Hermione says. "Ron, can you help me with the karaoke machine?"

"I-"

Hermione drags him by the arm.

"What was-? Ok." Draco says, dismissing their behavior. "How have you been? I missed you so much Harry. I have been.... never mind all of that. So what's this party for?"

"Uh.... this isn't exactly a party for a promotion."

"Wai- no promotion?" The blonde asks. "I don't understand."

"Well, I did get a new position."

"That's great! I'm so proud of-"

"And this is also a going away party?"

"Going away party? For who?" Draco asked.

Harry simply stared at him.

Draco started shaking his head in disbelief.

"You're the one who's leaving?" A hurt Draco asks him. "When are you leaving?"

"I'm leaving in three days." Harry tells him.

Draco's face drops.

His heart is breaking. Was this a joke? Were the people in this room waiting to shout _'You've been punked?'_ or something? Nope. It was just him and Harry. His Harry who was standing inches away from him with his eyes swelling up, visibly upset.

"You- you're leaving in three days and this is how you decide to tell me? You'd actually leave and not tell me anything at all? Am I that.....unimportant to you? Just...why?" He asks Harry as his eyes are filling up with tears. He literally doesn't know what to make of this at all. At this moment, he is beyond pissed because he knew that Harry was mad at him. But the fact that Harry was going to move away from him? It felt surreal.

"I have no reason to stay here." Harry tells him.

"So, let me get this straight, I'm not a good enough reason to stay here anymore? Is that what you are telling me?" Draco asks Harry, waiting for an answer, but Harry doesn't answer him.

"Harry, if it's about what happened the other night between Blaise and I'm truly sorry about that. I was only protecting you and I-"

"I'm not mad about it anymore." Harry honestly states. "But I want to thank you for looking out for me. I'm no longer a _"Prince in Distress"_ however, I need to do this for me. I need to break this cycle of thinking that I will find one guy who will make me happy."

"Three days." Draco repeats, still in shock. "Where are you going?"

"New York."

Suddenly, Draco feels weak when Harry says New York.

"I can't believe that this is how you tell me." Draco  says, becoming angry as the time passes. He honestly can't believe that Harry would break this heart breaking news.

"Ron was going to tell you."

"You asked Ron to tell me?" Draco asked.

He really couldn't believe this at all.

"Actually, Hermione suggested it." Harry said.

Now that he thought about it, he should have told Draco that he was going away.

"How can you make a decision like this and not tell me?" Draco quietly asks as his tears are falling.

"I haven't left yet." Harry says, baiting him. Now, he was hoping that Draco would notice the soft and inviting tone, subconsciously begging Draco to take the bait and be his happily ever after. This was the last very last opportunity that he was giving Draco, and he hoped that he would catch on to it.

"But why?" Draco asked.

Harry internally sighed.

Draco didn't take the bait.

"Am I really not a good reason to stay?" He asks Harry as his tears continue to fall.

"You tell me." Harry tiredly says. "Like I said, I need to break this cycle of thinking that I will find one guy who will make me happy. I am not going to depend on Prince Charming to come and save me when I can do it myself."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! I mean, you keep thinking that one guy is exactly what you need to be happy! Harry, you can still have-" Draco says but Harry cuts him off.

"I guess we both agree on something." Harry says in a hard voice, indicating that he's finished with their conversation.

It's quiet for a moment between the two men.

"Is New York really the answer as the key to your happiness?"

"It'll be a start."

"So that's it?"

"Yes." Harry says, completely sure of his decision.

At that moment, Draco understood that Harry made his decision, and he was going to stand by Harry's decision no matter how much it was hurting him.

"Well, whatever makes you happy, Harry." Draco says dejectedly with his voice cracking. "I hope you get everything you wish for." And with that, Draco turns to leave the house trying to regain his composure.

Harry knew that Draco was hurting, but at this point, all he could do was hope that time would heal all the wounds very soon as his own heart was breaking.


	20. Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "True. You could never overlook something so obvious for such a long ass time." Ron says.

Still angry about the conversation they had at the party, Draco decides to go strolling in the park, but it turns out to be useless. He decides to go to the GoGo bar and drink his sorrows away.

He gets a Grindr notification on his phone.

It's someone trying to hook up with him.

 _"Hot pics. Into?"_ The message said.

Draco was about to accept as he typed _'Wanna play?'_ He was going to send the message, but he stopped. He couldn’t send it at all. He took a moment and wondered what he was doing.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself. "Why am I doing this?"

He didn't give a fuck about any of the guys that he was sleeping with at all. In that moment, Draco came to a realization. Meeting up with these men, sleeping with them, and leaving them never to contact them again, only made him feel bad about himself. This wasn't the life that he wanted, especially at 35. He just turned 35 a couple of weeks ago, and this is not how he pictured his life. Years ago, he believed that he would be married and living a great life with Cormac, but now, he thought that it was time to stop hidding from himself in the beds of strange men. He wasn't a fan of that person and he knew deep down that things needed to change ASAP.

He took a sip from his drink and deleted the app from his phone, not even noticing that Ron had entered the bar and sat down next to him.

"Draco." Ron says trying to get his attention. "Draco?" He tries again, but he ignores Ron and he takes a long sip of whiskey from the bottle. "What's wrong?" Ron asks him taking the bottle from his hand.

"Harry's leaving." He bluntly tells Ron. "And I'm fucking mad at you."

"Oh well. Deal with it. And I know that you don't want to see me right now either, but I don't care about that at all." Ron started. "Since I'm your only friend right now and at work, I'm here to tell you that you're going to have to move on eventually."

"You knew that party was a going away party." Draco snarled. "I can't believe that you made me go to that party with my hopes being raised."

"First of all, I said that you were invited to Hermione's party. I never said that you had to go. No one forced a gun to your head and make you go to the party. Secondly, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I thought that you deserved to hear it from Harry himself. If I had told you the truth about that party, you never would have gone."

"You don't know me! You can't possibly tell me all of this and get over it so fast. Harry told me that the party was his going away party. The one that I didn't even know about. I guess it's just better if he just leaves and create happiness on his on terms."

"It's a pity that you think that I don't know you." Ron said. "You're acting as though we've never met."

Draco sighs.

"Will you forgive me?" Draco asks his friend after a few minutes of silence between them "I'm just glad that you mean well."

"All is forgiven."

Draco sighs again.

"You know, you can either walk with the devil or you don't and he's definitely not walking with the devil on this one. After all he is a hopeless romantic. It's probably best for the both of us if he leaves." Draco says as he's trying to see himself in Harry's shoes.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that, Malfoy. I mean everybody needs someone, even you. I will say though, you certainly know what's best." Ron says, slighly mocking him.

Sadly, Draco didn't notice it as he is staring at his hands.

"I'm not like Harry though." Draco says. "I... I am good with being alone."

"Stop trying to convince yourself. You're crap at being alone."

"But I am."

"Well, I guess it's true, because you aren't miserable when he's not gone." Ron says sarcastically, hoping that Draco would catch on.

"All Harry wants is to be loved."

"Which is _truly_ unreasonable."

"And he's the biggest people pleaser. It's all he ever thinks about when he's with a guy."

"Ugh, he's _sooooo_ horrible! I can see why guys would _hate_ that about him."

"He's just so... He's like a penguin. He'll bond with you, he's dependable and trustworty."

"You're making me hate him." Ron replied playfully, shocked that he wasn't catching on to all the sarcasm he's been throwing for the last few minutes.

"Can you imagine me, Draco Lucius Malfoy, in a relationship with Harry James Potter, Ron?" He asked Ron. He was trying to wrap his head around that concept. In his head, it seemed ridiculous, but his heart was telling him something that he couldn't quite figure out yet.

"I think the better I should ask you should be this: Do you think it's crazy that two people who wrote a promissory note to each other a decade ago, who actually care for one another, would actually be in a committed relationship?"

"If Harry is the perfect guy for me, wouldn't I have noticed that years ago when I fucked his brains out multiple times?"

 _'Even a fake psychic could have told you this years ago.'_ Ron thought to himself.

"I mean, I'm no fool at all. I am not one to be subtle, but I can't be that oblivious to miss out on the most perfect guy that has been brightening up my world for over well over a decade."

"True. You could _never_ overlook something so obvious for _such_ a _long_ ass time." Ron says.

"Exactly! Harry just wants to find his happy ever after. He just wants to be happy, and have someone to take care of and I just want him to be happy." Draco tells his friend with tears in his eyes.

Now, Draco knows that he and Harry are two different individuals to be in a relationship together. Was Harry making the right decision in leaving? Was leaving him and everything that he knew here the best option for the both of them? Was it truly his job as his best friend to support this decision in letting Harry go?

"I guess the only way for that to happen would be for Harry to remove you from his life." Ron says.

Draco nods at him after he wiped his eyes.

 _'Oh, Draco.'_ Ron thinks to himself.

He has been so sarcastic to everything, while Draco was being oblivious to the whole thing. Ron decided not to explain the absurdity of the situation at all because clearly, Draco didn't see it. It was as clear as day, and Draco had missed it, even when it was right in front of his face. It was clear to Ron that Draco didn't see it, and that he would never get it. What mad Ron sad was the fact that Harry spent so much time trying to show that Draco was capable and worthy of finding love. He's heard stories and even witnessed it himself, but he just didn't know what to do or say anymore.

 _'If Harry failed at the task, then why did I think that I would succeed?'_ Ron thought to himself.

"Let's go, Malfoy."

"Ok."


	21. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here's to you, Draco." Harry says as he is raising his glass. "I hope you find happiness, wherever you go in life very soon." Harry says, lifting the glass to his mouth before going to bed.

"Ugh, this is so fucking frustrating. It been days, shit weeks, since I've tried to fix things with Harry, but he's just not listening to me anymore." Draco tells Luna as he is currently moping in Ron's house.

"I'm so sorry, Draco." Luna tells him.

"How will Harry ever know that he's wonderful? Gosh, I'm so stupid." He says, running his hand through his hair.

"Draco, don't beat yourself up, mate." Ron tells him from the kitchen.

"How can I? You knew that he was leaving New York before I did!" Draco bitterly responds.

"Hey, we figured that it would be better for him to tell you that he was leaving himself. I'm sorry about that." The red head tells him.

"We? Who’s _‘We’_ in this situation, Ron? Don’t add me into this." Neville says causing the women to chuckle.

"Yeah, right." Draco snorts.

"It would've been worse if Ron or anyone else told you instead of him." Luna supplies.

"That is true." Neville agrees.

"That doesn't help me at all, Neville. All I know is that he's going away and I won't see him anymore." Draco tells him dejectedly.

"Now, that you're being honest with yourself, how do you feel about Harry?" Neville asks him.

"Wait! I need to hear this myself, just as soon as I put this chicken in the oven." Ron says from the kitchen.

"Damn the chicken and get your hungry ass in this living room, now!" Hermione shouts.

"I second that!" Neville says.

"Oh!" Draco says. This is going to be a long discussion. "This is going to take forever."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming!" Ron says, running to the couch. Neville laughs at him.

"So, Malfoy, what's your answer?" Neville asks.

"All I want for him is to be happy. I mean, I love making him happy and - God, I don't know how to describe it."

"Well, what do you want, Draco?" Luna asks gently and Draco sighs.

"I want so many things. As stupid as this may sound, I want all types of hate to be over. I never thought that I would see the day where I would say this, but, I want quiet days and loving days. I want to have kids, eventually. I want to hold someone in my arms when he's depressed. As for Harry, I just love putting a smile on his face. I love when he hugs me from the back. I love that he gives me massages when I'm stressed or feeds me when I'm sick. I love holding him in my arms and feeling like it's me and him against the world. I love that he gives me something to believe in when I'm feeling down. I love how he can tell you or do things without actually saying the words ‘I love you’ on a regular basis. He’s just so… he’s amazing. His mind is beautiful."

"Truthfully, Draco. Do you like Harry? As in “like him” like him?" Luna asks him.

"I… I…" Draco says.

It can’t be love.

Can it?

He just doesn’t know, so he decides to answer it the way he always do.

"No, but I can't imagine my life without him. I- I couldn't ruin our friendship like that at all. It's hard enough functioning everyday about my parent’s wellbeing and the only father figure Harry has ever known."

"That's deep, Draco!" Ron remarks.

He isn’t shocked, but at this rate, Ron doesn’t understand why he can’t tell Harry all of this at all. It’s truly baffling to him.

"Hey man, Draco always surprises you, right Ron?" Neville asks.

"Oh, you have no idea." Ron agrees.

"I need something to snack on." Draco says. "You guys got anything?"

"I'll go find something." Luna says, walking towards their friend’s kitchen.

"Would you like Scotch or Whiskey, Draco?" Neville asks as he pulls out a bag of liquor from his bag.

"I don't care, Neville. Just keep the bottle near me."

**♂**

"Draco." Ron starts.

"What's up, Ron?" A tipsy Draco hiccups, trying to sip his third cup of coffee.

"If I were to give you this picture of Harry," He says, pulling a picture of Harry, Neville and Draco out of his photo album from about three years ago. "What would you say?"

Draco starts crying for another 10 minutes.

 **"** You guys, I can't cry anymore. I'm really tired of crying. When Harry leaves, he'll be taking all my tears with him."

"Hey!" Luna says, flipping the channel. "An old episode of _The Golden Girls_ is showing! I like this episode. The one where Blanche was jealous of all the attention Dorothy was getting from all the guys at The Rusty Anchor. Dorothy's singing was awesome!"

"Harry loves that episode!" Draco says, getting up from the couch. "I've got to try and forget Harry. For some reason, I can't get him out of my mind." Draco sighs. "I blew it- I really blew it. I took him for granted."

"I better take him home." Ron tells them. "Come on, buddy. Let's get you home."

"Thanks, Ron, but I'm fine. I can get home on my own."

"Are you sure, Malfoy?"

"Are you positive about this?" His friend asks him, referring to getting home on his own.

"Positive."

"Alright."

"We'll see you soon." Neville says.

"Get home safe, Draco." Ron tells him.

"Call us when you get home." Hermione Says.

"I will." He says, leaving the house. 

**♂**

Draco enters his house, with a bottle of red wine. He puts takes his shoes off and puts his keys on a key holder. He accidentally trips over one of the nearby chairs and knocks down a picture frame. He picks up the frame and inside the frame is a picture of him and Harry. The picture is the same picture that he gave Harry on his 25th birthday. The picture is of a cake covered Harry and a pristine Draco are standing with their backs together, making goofy faces at the camera.

"Oh, that was a world away." He says, sitting on the couch, touching the broken glass. "Here's to you, Harry." Draco says, opening the wine bottle, lifting it up in the air. "I hope you find love and happiness, wherever you go in life." Draco takes a long drink from the bottle, before he passes out.

 **♂**  

Back at his house, Harry is gathering the last of his belongings.

"That’s that." Harry says, putting the last of his suitcases by the door.

He looks around the barren living room, thinking of all the good times that he’s had in this house. A few minutes later he starts walking around the house with a drink in his hand. While walking around his home, he comes across a picture that he was fond of. The picture is the same picture that he recieved on his 25th birthday from the man that he loved. The picture is of a cake covered Harry and a pristine Draco are standing with their backs together, making goofy faces at the camera. Harry smiled at it.

"Here's to you, Draco." Harry says as he is raising his glass. "I hope you find happiness, wherever you go in life very soon." Harry says, lifting the glass to his mouth before going to bed.


	22. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my God, have I been this fucking stupid?!” He angrily asks himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Draco's Realization, Y'all!! So, This Chapter Is A Dream Sequence Y'all. Bear With Me Cause I Think It's A Bit... Predictable.

_“Man, I love spending time with Sirius.” Harry states._

_“You, are crazy. So how are things going with Collin?” Draco asks._

_“Things are actually going well. I can’t believe that he would want to date somebody like me. After all, a person like me who has a lot of baggage, isn't the most desirable person to date at all.”_

_“What are you talking about? You don’t have any baggage at all.”_

_“Really?” Harry deadpans._

_“Yup. You’re just a bit….challenging."_

_“I get the feeling that you’re only saying that just to make me feel better about myself.”_

_“I would never do that.” Draco says as they exit the hospital doors. “So, Potter, what do you want to-” But he gets cut off by the arrival of an incoming ambulance._

_“What have we got?” Harry asks the EMT once the ambulance doors open._

_“Harry?!” A startled Draco asked. ‘He’s not a physician. What on earth is he doing?!’ He wonders to himself._

_“We’ve got a 37 year old man, complaining about abdominal pain.” A paramedic responds._

_“Alright, thank you.” Harry responds. “Ok, sir, we’re gonna take good care of you, ok? Draco, go get someone, stat! Ooh, I’ve always wanted to say that!”_

_“Um, Sure.” And with that, Draco runs into the hospital._

_“This patient needs to take some tests and possibly an ultra sound. How long was he been in pain for?” He asks the EMT workers, but he misses their mischievous look. “When did-” Suddenly, music starts blasting from within the vicinity._

_“What the-” He starts, but the two EMT workers gain control over the gurney and start spinning it around._

_“What’s going on here?” A confused Harry asked. “Oh My God! I fucking love this song!” Harry shouts to no one in particular. “But, where is that music coming from?” Suddenly the guy sits up from the gurney with a huge smile on his face._

_“Uh- please, sir. You need to-” Harry starts, but the guy gets off of the gurney and starts dancing with the EMT duo, before more people join them._

_“You probably don’t wanna get off the gurney, sir.” Harry begs, but then Harry’s boyfriend, Collin, pops out of nowhere and starts singing._

_♪ I've seen the world, been to many places_  
_Made lots of friends, many different races ♪_

_  
“What’s going on?” Draco asks, running outside from the hospital lobby._

_“See for yourself.” Ron says, waiving his hand towards the flash mob, with a smile on his face._

_♪ I've had such fun around the world it's true_  
_African skies with a Nairobi mood, ooh_  
I fell asleep in Tuscany and dreamed  
The one thing missing was you ♪

_“Who knew that Collin was equally as nerdy as Harry?” Neville asked while the mob scene was going on._

_“Who knows, but this is highly impressive!” Draco says._

_“I concur. It is fucking amazing!” Luna says._

_♪ Runaway with me my love_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Runaway with me my love_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I woke up with an Australian breeze_  
_And danced the dance with Aborigines_  
_Oh under the moon glow down in Mexico I dreamed_  
_One thing was missing that's you_

 _Runaway with me my love_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Runaway with me my love_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah ♪_

  
_“Wow! This is amazing! Sirius exclaims. “I can’t Collin did this for my sweet, little boy!”_

_“It sure is!” HERMIONE says, as Collin’s friends and the mob crew continues to belly dance._

_♪ We'll sail the waters of many colors_  
_We won't need a compass, love will guide our way_  
Don't need nobody, as long as we got each other  
No need to hurry, we've got everyday  
I wanna share the world with you, you see  
Spring time in Paris feels so good to me  
Oh this is for me reality  
So please make all my wishes come true ♪

_Suddenly everyone in the area starts singing the song._

_♪ Runaway with me my love,_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_  
And I just know we'll have a good time, ooh   
_And I just know we'll have a good time, yeah_  
_Oh, please come with me_  
_And I just know we'll have a good time_

 _It’ll be fun, walking in the rain in   Spain_  
_And I just know we'll have a good time_  
_I didn’t quite hit note, that wasn’t such a good time_  
_And I just know we'll have a good time_  
_Don’t you think so? I do  
And I just know we'll have a good time, yeah   ♪_

_Everyone in the area starts clapping and cheering when Collin and the flash mob take their bows._

_“I had this whole thing that I wanted to say to you, and then you look at me, and I just... Okay, uh, pull it together, Colin. Harry, I know this sounds crazy-” Collin starts, still panting from all the dancing and singing he has just finished._

_“Very crazy, Collin Creevey!” Harry laughs._

_“It’s uh….sudden but when I know something, I know it. When I first saw you standing at the foot of the library that warm, sunny spring day, I felt a shock. I um- and I thought that this is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. And then I thought that…I knew that I was gonna fall in love with you.”_

_“Oh man, you’re gonna make me cry!” Harry exclaims with tears of happiness pooling in his eyes._

_“And I’ve never been so happy about anything in my entire life.” Collin says, pulling a ring box from his pocket. “Oh my God!” Harry starts crying._

_“Oh my God, it’s finally happening to Harry!” Hermione cries. “Sirius, do you have a tissue?”_

_“Yes, I do have a tissue and it’s Chief Black to you when we are at work, even when you’re volunteering, Ms. Granger.” Sirius responds, handing Hermione the tissue._

_“You are the strongest, most fearless, hard working, and most caring, beautiful man I've ever met. You are just freaking incredible. You are so damn incredible and I love you.” He says, getting down on one knee, kneeling down to propose. “I really love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I will always try to make you happy as you’ve always made me happy, if you’ll let me.”_

_“Oh my God! Oh My Freaking God!” Harry screams, when Collin opens the box._

_“Harry James Potter, will you marry me?” He asks._

_“Yes, yes!” Harry cries, falling to his knees, trying to bury his face is Collin’s neck._

_“HE SAID YES! HARRY J. POTTER SAID YES!!!!” Collin screamed, and the whole audience applauding and cheering for them, while Collin stood up and spun Harry around. While Harry was being spun around, Harry noticed Draco standing, watching the whole encounter and his smile falters a little, as if he’s worried about something. Draco just cheers for the couple and puts two thumbs up and smiles at Harry and Harry’s smile returns._

_“I love you, I love you so much.” Harry says, kissing Collin._

_“I love you too. Yes! I’m officially off the market!” Collin screams._

**♂   A Year And Three Weeks Later   ♂**  

_“Hey, why weren’t you at Harry’s bachelor party?” Neville asked Draco. “He was asking for you and you weren’t answering my calls.”_

_“I just didn’t feel like socializing at a party today.” Draco says putting his final wedding gift for Harry on the table._

_“So…you just sat at home and wallowed in depression? That’s pathetic on all levels.”_

_“No, I went to spend some time with Sirius. We had a good time today, just the two of us.”_

_“Ah.” Neville says, unsure of what to say next._

_“Besides, why would Harry want me there when we were together before? Wouldn’t it be awkward bringing up our past? I mean, you know what happened with the whole hookup situation. It was just… horrible on all fucking levels.”_

_“Maybe he just wanted to settle some unfinished business with you.” He tells Draco. “You never know.”_

_“You really think so?”_

_“Yup. So what are you going to do now?” He asks Draco._

_“I guess I’m going over to his place and talk to him.” Draco says, picking up his keys from the table._

_“I think that is a good decision. Just let everything out and be at piece with yourself.” Neville reassures him._

_“Well, here I go. I’ll see you later.” He tells Neville, heading towards the door._

_“I hope this goes well.” Neville tells himself, thinking about the conversation he had with Harry after the bachelor party._

**♂   Six Hours Ago**    **♂**  

_“His and His towels? Really Bill?” Harry deadpanned._

_“Hey, I thought it was an awesome gift at the time! Don’t judge me, Potter!” Bill says._

_“I’m not judging you. It’s just……unoriginal.” Harry says. “But thank you anyway, Rand.” Harry says genuinely._

_“Oh, me next!” Fred says, giving his gift to Harry._

_“Ok. Let’s see what’s in here.” He says, ripping the wrapper off. “Whoa!”_

_“I thought that you’d want something that you’d actually use in the kitchen._

_Harry throws him a disbelieving look._

_"Really? Are you freaking serious right now?”_

_"Really! Plus the guy at the mall recommended that a salad spinner was a perfect gift and- you know what, if you hate it, the receipt is on the back.” Fred tells Harry._

_“Charlie, are you crazy? You know I love my salads.” He says. “Thank you, man.” He says, giving Fred a hug._

_“Hey, I hate you man. You totally made me look like crap.” Percy says._

_“It’s not my fault you gave him a DVD copy of Arachnophobia. You know how much he hates spiders. Why would anyone give a person a copy of that movie as a gift anyway? That is just plain stupid.” Fred tells him._

_“You’re lucky Harry didn’t have Neville kick you out for that.” George told him._

_“Alright, one last gift, then I gotta go get my shit done for tomorrow.” Harry announces._

_“Here you go.” Lee told him, handing him a small box._

_“Thank you.” Harry says. “In this box is…” Harry pulls out the item. Everyone starts laughing._

_“You do know I can buy this for myself, right?” Harry asks, blushing madly._

_“What? You can never have too many pairs of male G-strings! I’m telling you, if my girl can love it on me, your future husband will **definitely**  love it.” Lee laughs._

_“That’s just kinky on so many levels. Thank you.” Harry laughs._

_“Well, I hate to say this to you all, but it must be said: You ain’t got to go home, but you need to get the fuck outta here.” Neville tells them._

_“Alright, we’re going, we’re going.” Ted says, getting up from his seat. “Congratulations again on your engagement and your wedding tomorrow Harry. I really wish you and Collin the best, plus lots and lots of ice cream that you’ll be making with the ice cream maker I gave you!” He says._

_“Thanks, Ted.” He replies giving Ted a hug. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

_“No problem.” He tells Harry, patting him on the back. “See you tomorrow, Harry!”_

_“Till tomorrow you guys. And thank you so much for the gift!” Harry shouts back, and the group leaves._

_“Ah, that was fun. Thanks for this Bachelor party, Neville.”_

_“No problem, Harry. I have a gift for you.” Neville tells him._

_“But- you already gave me a gift.” Harry tells him._

_“I know I did, but this gift isn’t from me at all. This one is from Draco.” He tells Harry, pulling the gift out his pocket. “Here you go.”_

_“Oh. Thanks.” He says, taking the gift from Neville. He simply stares at the box, contemplating if he should open the box or not._

_“Aren’t you gonna open it?” Neville gently asks._

_“I don’t know. On one hand, I’m happy that he got me a gift, but on the other hand, it sucks that he didn’t give it to me himself. I just wonder what things would’ve been like if we had just talked about how we ended things. It just seems so…”_  
  
_“Unfinished?” Neville says and Harry nods._

_“Well my friend, if you really feel like it’s unfinished, then maybe you should finish it.”_

_“You think I should finish it, once and for all?”_

_“Harry, you are getting married tomorrow. I think it’s best if you finish it today before you regret anything.”_

_Harry shakes off all hesitation._

_“Thanks, Neville. Now, let’s see what Draco gave me.” Harry say’s opening the box. “Wow!”_

_“That’s amazing!” Neville exclaims, looking at the silver necklace._

_“It's one of my favorite pieces of jewelry that I never bought for myself. I can’t believe he bought this necklace with the Love, Hope and Faith pendants.”_

_“I am definitely asking him for help when I propose to Luna.” Neville says seriously._

_“Well, I am seriously going to have to talk with Draco today.”_

**♂** **Forty Minutes Later** **♂**

_Draco is standing in front of Harry’s door contemplating on knocking on it. After a minute of contemplation, he finally knocks on the door._

_“Who is it?” Harry asks._

_“It’s me.” Draco responds. Harry hesitates for a moment, but he finally opens the door._

_“Hi.”_

_“Draco?” Harry asks as if he’s seen a ghost._

_“Yup, that’s me.”_

_“What are you doing here? And where’s your key?” Harry wonders out loud._

_“I left half my keys at home and…..” Draco stops. “Actually I don’t know what I’m doing here. I just needed to clear my head for a bit, so I started walking and the next thing I know, I just ended up in your neighborhood.” Draco tells him. “I figured I might as well just see you one last time as Harry J. Potter, so here I am.”_

_“I don’t believe this.” Harry says, shaking his head, not believing Draco’s story. He steps aside and lets Draco in his house. “I do not believe this.” He repeats once Draco is in his house, closing the door. “Seriously, I honestly can’t believe you’re doing this me, Draco.”_

_“Harry, I know it’s late, but what I have to say is really important. It really cannot wait until tomorrow.” He says, following Harry into the dining room._

_“Draco,” Harry says, turning to look at him. “Please, don’t do this to me.”_

_“I have to Harry.”_

_“Please, don’t-”_

_“Listen to me.” Draco tells him gently. “Tomorrow you are going to be Mr. Collin Creevey. I just wanted to spend a few moments alone with my best friend in the whole entire world, Harry Potter.”_

_“Alright.” Harry concedes and resumes walking towards the table._

_“When we were together Harry, we made a lot of mistakes.” He says walking behind Harry. “I just- I never meant to hurt you at all.”_

_“Despite all our intentions, we did hurt each other in more ways than one.” Harry laughs, sitting down on one of the chairs. “We kept hurting each other over and over again. I wish I had realized that I was putting so much pressure on you to be a good boyfriend.”_

_“As much as I hate to admit it Harry, It was exactly what I needed to get my act together.” He says, sitting next to Harry._

_“Oh, I totally agree with that.” Harry laughs, nodding his head._

_Draco smiles._

_“Harry, you set an impressive standard and I couldn’t hang with it. Maybe I wasn’t ready to get on that standard you had set. When we were discovering the world between the two of us, I was the biggest knucklehead around, just fucking around with people.”_

_“Literally!” Harry exclaimed._

_“But in the long run, I ended up on a date with you. At times, I couldn’t stand you because you were just so fucking needy, but you reminded me why we were best friends.” He says, fidgeting with Harry’s fingers. “You were my lover and my best friend.” He says, letting go of Harry’s fingers. “You know, you really did the impossible, dating someone like me.” He laughs. “You challenged my ass every fucking step of the way and I’m very thankful for it.”_

_“You know me, it’s all or nothing.” Harry shrugs._

_“Well, you rock and you better not let Creevey change you for anything or anyone.” Draco says and Harry chuckles._

_“Draco, I always thought that I would always be dependent on a man to take care of me for the rest of my life, even when I have my own damn money. I thought that was just how my story was meant to be.” Harry chuckles. “But I have to tell you, you made me realize that I can stand on my two feet and not depend on anybody else. You taught me to be confident, assertive and to be open.” He tells Draco with a smile on his face._

_“And you taught me how to love.” Draco tells him._

_“You taught me how to love too, Draco.” Harry smiles._

_“If you and I were all that to each other, why didn’t our relationship work out the way we wanted it to?” Draco asks with a sad smile on his face._

_“I-” Harry starts, but he simple shrugs giving Draco a sad smile._

_“Well, I uh- I better go.” Draco says, standing up from his seat._

_“Oh. I- ok.” He responds to Draco, standing up as well._

_“I always knew that you would make a beautiful husband.” Draco says as he smiles at his friend._

_“Thanks, Draco.” Harry smiles kissing Draco on the left cheek._

_“I better go. I know how you love your beauty sleep. Night, Har-bear.”_

_“Night, Draco.” He says, watching Draco walk out the door. "Great, I'm fucking confused." He tells himself before going to his room._

**♂   The Next Day** **♂**

_“Who gives this man to be married to this young man?” Minister Dumbledore asks._

_“I do.” Sirius says. “Take care of each other” she says, giving Harry away. ‘I'm so proud of Harry. I wish Lily and James were here to see how our little boy has grown up so much.’ He thinks to herself, turning to take his seat in the front row. ‘But where the hell is Draco?’_

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Collin Creevey and Harold James Potter, in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.” Draco walks into the church taking a seat next to Neville. “Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” Minister Dumbledore says. Sirius turns._

_“Draco, say something.” Sirius tells him, while Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna nod their head in agreement._

_“I…..” Draco says standing up and everyone looks at him, so he sits back down._

_“Come on Draco, say something.” Ron tells him, but he shakes his head in disagreement._

_“I, Collin Creevey, take thee Harry J. Potter, to be my wedded husband, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.” Collin recites, putting Harry’s ring on his ring finger._

_"Wonderful, Collin. Harry, it's your turn."_

_“Collin, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live.  I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” Harry says forcing a smile on his face, putting Collin’s ring on his ring finger, zoning out the rest of the commencement._

_“Do you, Collin Creevey, take Harry, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?”_

_“I do.”_

_“Do you, Harry James Potter, take Collin, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?”_

_“What?” Harry asks, snapping out of his daydream._

_“Classic Harry!” Fred yells from the back of the church, and the whole congregation laughs._

_“Do you, Harry Potter, take Collin, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?” Minister Dumbledore repeats, but all Harry can see is Draco’s face when he looks at the minister._

_“Harry?” Collin asks._

_“James,” Sirius says, getting out of his seat. “This is your cue to say “I do” or “I don’t” right now.” Sirius tells him, but once again, all Harry can see is Draco’s face when he looks at Sirius as well._

_“Harry, what’s wrong?” Collin asks Harry, but all Harry can see is Draco’s face when Collin speaks. In fact, all Harry can see is Draco’s face everywhere._

_“Harry, speak up, kiddo.” Sirius whispers in his ear before he sits back down._

_“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Collin asks him._

_“What’s wrong with Harry?” Luna wonders._

_“I don’t know babe, but I have a hunch that this wedding is about to be called off.” Neville tells her._

_“Say no already, Harry!” George shouts._

_“Go on, Minister Dumbledore. Go on!” Sirius says, hoping Draco will finally say something._

_“I can’t until Harry responds.” He says, looking at Sirius._

_“Well, the way how Harry’s going at this rate, he means no.” Sirius tells him. ‘Dammit Draco, speak up! Harry is obviously not going to marry this man at all because he loves you!’ He thinks to herself._

_“He’s got to say no.” Dumbledore says, looking away from Sirius._

_Sirius gets up from his seat and stands behind Harry._

_“I don’t.” Sirius says trying to imitate Draco’s voice, before he sits back down again, causing Harry to rethink his current situation with Collin._

_“Oh my, God. He’s completely frozen!” Luna says. “Is it the nargles?”_

_“Well, what’s your answer Harry?” This time it’s Draco who stands up, asking Harry the question. Harry immediately turns around and looks at Draco. Draco starts walking towards Harry, feeling confident about what he’s about to say._

_“Harry, I love you, and if you’ll have me, I want you to be my husband.” Draco says._

_“Hey man, what the fuck are you doing?!” Collin exclaims angrily._

_“I’m sorry, Collin, but I love him man.” Draco says walking towards them._

_“Finally, he grew a pair.” Neville says. All of a sudden, Collin’s groomsmen walk up to Draco trying to escort him off the premises. Neville and Ron both jump up and moves towards Draco and the other guys, hoping to pry the guys away from Draco._

_“Harry, will you take me as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, 'til death do us part? Baby, please!” He says, while being carried out the church by Collin’s groomsmen, while Neville and Ron trying to stop them._

_“I do!’’ Harry exclaims with a bright smile on his face, walking away from Collin._

_“Yes! I won the bet!” Charlie shouts, and George and Fred tell the rest of their team to pay up, while Sirius the others are finally cheering in happiness. Collin’s groomsmen let go of Draco and he slowly walks up the aisle towards Harry._

_“Wait, wait!” Sirius exclaims, even though he’s happy about what just happened. “I heard it! You heard it! Harry just said an “I Do” just now!”_

_“Yes, he did. But to who?” A confused asked Dumbledore._

_“Well, uh…” Sirius says, trying to fight the smile off of his face while Draco is standing there looking at Harry._

_Harry turns to Collin._

_“I-I-I’m sorry Collin.” Harry tells him and he let’s go of Collin’s hand and turns away from him, running towards Draco. Draco runs towards Harry as well and when Harry gets to Draco, Draco picks Harry up, Harry wraps his legs around Draco’s waist and they start kissing in the middle of the aisle. Everybody in the church start cheering for both men, while Collin and his crew leave the church._

_“Is anybody getting married here today?” Minister Dumbledore asks and Harry and Draco stop kissing._

_“We are, Minster Dumbledore. We’re getting married right now!” Draco tells him running up the aisle with Harry._

_“Fantastic.” He says._

_“I’m Draco Malfoy.” He tells Dumbledore._

_“Great. Draco, do you have anything that you want to say to Harry?”_

_“As a matter of fact I do. Har-bear, I take you to be my lawfully wedded husband. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live.  I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. Even though I am probably the toughest person to be with, I want you to know that I will always put you first. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.” Draco tells him and Harry cries._

_“Harry, do you have anything to tell Draco?” Dumbledore asks._

_“I certainly do. Draco, ever since I was young, I never really understood anything about the world and I never understood anything that happened in my life. The only thing that ever made sense to me was you ... and how I felt about you. That’s all I’ve ever known and that’s enough. That’s enough for me for the rest of my life, Draco and I love you so much. I always have.  I love everything about you. Even the things I don’t like about you, I love. I want you with me for all of eternity, 'til death do us part, in sickness and in health and all the other stuff I’m totally forgetting.” Harry tells Draco, with the tears still running down his face. “So are we gonna get married?” He asks Draco._

_“You bet we are my love.” Draco responds with is voice cracking._

_“Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Harry, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?”_

_“Of course I do.” Draco says._

_“And do you, Harry Potter, take Draco here, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do you part?”_

_“I do, I do, I do-o-ooooo!” He says, imitating Kel from Kenan and Kel. Everyone, including Dumbledore starts laughing at him._

_"What therefore God hath joined together, let no man put asunder. For as much as Harry and Draco have consented together in holy matrimony, and have witnessed the love before God and this company and have pledged their love and loyalty to each other, and have declared the Frede by the joining and the giving of rings, I, therefore, by the authority of the state, pronounce that they are husband and husband, in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ.” Dumbledore says and everyone starts clapping._

_"Harry, you may now kiss your groom, and take him home."_

_“Will do.” He says, and he pulls Draco by the tie and kisses him hard._

_“Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you-”_

_“Misters Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy.” Harry replies with a huge smile on his face._

_“Are you sure?” Draco asks him and Harry playfully rolls his eyes and pulls him in for another kiss._

_“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Harry hears while Draco is carrying him out of the church._

_“I’m so happy you finally got together.” Sirius says wiping her tears away._

_“Tell me about it. These two are so stupid!” Ron says._

_“Ron!” Luna says trying to reprimand him, but she fails._

_“Come on, Ron, you have to admit that they were very stupid.” Hermione says as Neville chuckles._

_“Damn, we should’ve bet that Harry was gonna marry Draco instead of Collin today.” Ron joked, and Charlie, Fred and Percy come out counting their cash._

_“If you want, we can take you guys out for a drink one day.” Fred tells them. Hermione and Neville accept the offer._

_“Tomorrow?” Ron says._

_“That’s alright with us.” Percy says._

_“Alright, tomorrow it is. We’re Out!” George yells, and they all leave._

_“Well, I’m just happy that I’m now a married man.” Draco says. “All I need is my own wedding ring and I’m good to go.”_

_“I can take care of that. Sirius?” Harry says._

_“Here you go, kiddo.” He tells him, handing him Draco’s wedding band._

_“This is for you.” Harry says as he places the ring on his ring finger. The ring Harry gave him is similar to his father’s wedding band. “I had it modeled after my dad’s ring, complete with two diamonds in the middle of your signature colors silver and green.”_

_“I love it. Thank you my fine ass husband.”_

_“From kids, to infinity and beyond.” He says, slipping the ring onto Draco’s finger._

_“Wait, what about the ring on your finger?”_

_“I bought it myself, with a little help from Sirius. You didn’t think I’d wear a ring from Collin did you?” Harry asks, and Draco considers this question very seriously for a minute or two._

_“Nah.” Draco finally responds and everyone starts laughing._

_“Well everyone, we are off to our honeymoon.”_

_“Harry, I don’t have anything packed."_

_“Yes, you do, Draco.” Hermione and Neville respond._

_“What? How?”_

_“I let them in your apartment. Let’s just say that I had a hunch that Harry wouldn’t be marrying Collin at all.” Sirius tells him._

_“All of us had that hunch.” Luna says._

_“Wow.” Draco says._

_“Thank you, guys.” Harry says, hugging them all. “So Draco,” He says, turning to his husband. “Where are we going?”_

_“I thought that you’d be happy going to the happiest place on earth.”_

_“No way!”_

_“Yup and after that we can go explore the sites of Belize….”_

_“Interesting.”_

_“Then we’d go explore Africa with its Nairobi mood, Tuscany, Australia and maybe find some Aborigines, Mexico, Paris, Spain…”_

_“Wow! That’s a lot of places!” Harry says excitedly._

_“And then we can wrap up our honeymoon at Universal Studios, where we can visit-”_

_“HOGWARTS!” Harry said excitedly, causing the others to laugh._

_“Yup. So let’s go!” Draco says grabbing Harry’s hand._

_“Let’s go.” Harry repeated. “We’ll see you guys when we get back. I love you guys.” He tells them, wrapping them in another hug._

_“We love you too.” Sirius tells them._

_“Now, you too have fun and take good care of each other.” Luna says._

_“We will.” Harry responds. “We have a flight to catch, Draco.” He says dragging them to the limo._

_"Get out of here you two!" Luna says, pushing then towards the limo_

_“Bye! We’ll hang out and tell you everything as soon as we come back.” Harry says when they reach the limo._

_“Take care you crazy lovebirds!” Neville shouts._

_“Later you two! Have lots of fun!” Hermione says, wagging her eyebrows._

_“Bye!” Draco yells from the limo and the limo pulls away from the curb._

_“Oh, damn!” Hermione says when she puts her hand in her purse, putting away her camera._

_“What’s wrong?” Ron asks._

_“Neville, we forgot to pack something for them!” Hermione tells him._

_“Like what?” Neville asks her._

_“These.” She tells him, pulling out the box of condoms._

_Neville eyes grow wide. “Crap!”_

_“Don’t worry about it you guys. Those two definitely won’t be using those ever again.” Luna laughs._

_“Well, they've never used condoms at all, sweetheart.” Sirius says. “Now, I’m starved. Let’s go steal the food from the reception, go to my place and just watch some TV.”_

_“Awwww yeah!” The others say. “Let the good times roll.”_

**♂** **Meanwhile In The Limo……** **♂**

_“Oh man, I cannot believe that we did that. Am I dreaming?” Harry asks his husband and Draco pinches his side. Harry yelps._

_“Well, that answers your question.” He tells Harry, leaning in and kisses Harry._

_“I’m finally happy that you said something Draco. You saved me from a loveless marriage. Thank you.”_

_“Anytime my lovely husband.” He says, kissing Harry again._

_“Draco?”_

_“Yes, my dear husband?_

_“What made you finally made you stand up and say something back at the church?”_

_“Promise not to laugh at me?” He asks and Harry nods his head._

_“Well, Har-bear, I was watching Grey’s Anatomy before I spent some time with Sirius,” Draco starts and Harry says “I fucking love that show.”_

_“And I was completely enamored about what Mark said. He said ‘If you love someone, you tell them. Even if you're scared that it's not the right thing. Even if you're scared it will cause problems. Even if you're scared it will burn your life to the ground. You say it. You say it loud. And you go from there.’ I don’t know why, but those words came into my head when I saw you standing at the alter with Collin.” Draco says and Harry starts laughing._

_“Hey, you promised not to laugh at me.” Draco pouts._

_“I wasn’t laughing at you, babe.” He says kissing Draco, reaching for his dick. “I was laughing because even though Grey’s Anatomy is a TV show where Mark Sloan is a goddamn man whore, he always knew what to say when the moment was right, which was very rare. I’m just happy that those words turned out to be true in our case.” Harry tells him, laying his head on Draco’s chest listening to his heartbeat while he's stroking Draco._

_"Oh babe." Draco moans._

_“I have an idea. Why don’t we consummate our marriage babe? I mean we-”_ Harry gets cutoff by the sound of Draco’s alarm on his phone. 

 **♂** **8:02 AM** **♂**

The alarm is still blasting very loudly.

Draco opens his eyes and he shuts his alarm off.

He started placing everything together based on his dream and how Harry had been showering him with love and affection. The fact that Harry had been the only man that he’d ever slept with without any protection also sprung in his mind for some odd reason. Everything with Harry had just been so… right and he felt so oblivious to his feelings about Harry for so long.

“Oh my God, have I been this fucking stupid?!” He angrily asks himself, sitting up on his couch. “Where are my clothes? Shoes? Dammit, where the fuck are my keys?!” He asks himself while he gets off of his couch, running to his bedroom. Fifteen minutes later, he is out the door, determined to find Harry.

 _‘I need to tell him that I love him. I have to let him know how I feel about him before he leaves.’_  He thinks to himself with hot tears running down his cheeks. “Please God, I hope I’m not too late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: What Do You Think About Draco's Dream Y'all?


	23. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You love him, don’t you?” She kindly asks him and waits for Draco’s response.

It's officially Harry's last moments in his house, and he's looking around the empty living room. He spots the picture of him and Draco still hung up on the wall. He wants to leave it behind, but he decided to take it with him. He was actually sad to leave, but it was time for him to move on. He took the picture from the wall and put it in the last box that he had near the door before he picked up the box and left his house. He put the box in his car and sped off towards a new life, where new adventures were awaiting for him.

**♂**

"Come on!" Draco yelled in frustration as he's driving to Harry's house.

He lived a few miles from Harry, but at this rate, he felt as though it would take forever because, today of all days, traffic was a hot mess. It was like a nightmare come true for him because a few minutes later when he was on Harry's street, a truck was blocking the road. As he put his car in reverse, a car pulled up behind him.

"Are you fucking serious!?!" Draco yelled in frustration as he was honking his horn, conveniently blocked.

Why did this have to happen now? Of all days, it had to happen when time was off the essence?

After about a few minutes, the driver of the truck got back into the vehicle and drove off. As he drove off, Draco sped off as fast as he could to Harry's house. As soon as he got into Harry's driveway, Draco turned the engine off and ran towards Harry's door.

“Harry! Harry!” Draco shouts frantically on Harry’s house door. “Harry, where are you?!”

Suddenly a woman appears next to him.

“Harry, I- Oh. Hey, Ms. Figg. How are you doing today?”

“I’m doing great. How are you doing today, my dear?”

“Well, Ms. Figg, I can honestly say that I’m doing the best with what I’ve got.”

“That’s great to hear. Tell me, what brings you here?”

“I’m looking for Harry. He hasn’t left yet, has he?” He asks Harry’s neighbor, hoping he’s still around the house somewhere, but the old woman simply shakes her head.

“He left about two hours ago. After his last batch of errands, he was going to make his way over to the airport.”

“Dammit!”

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I just wanted to say goodbye to him, that’s all.”

“Are you sure that all you wanted to tell him, Draco?” Ms. Figg wants to know.

“Well.......”

“You love him, don’t you?” She kindly asks him and waits for Draco’s response.

“I uh......”

Truth is, he did however, it didn't connect right away until today.

Does if he's honest, except he wasn't exactly sure how it happened. He honestly didn't know. All Draco knew was that there was never a time when he didn't love Harry at all. Perhaps he fell in love with Harry when they met during their college careers. Maybe he fell in love when Harry would try and build his confidence in himself when he was feeling down or try to show him otherwise. Perhaps he fell in love when he and Harry first fucked when they were at Draco's birthday party without using any condoms and proceeded to have mind-blowing sex for years without using condoms at all. All he knew was that Harry made him feel things that he never felt before and that Harry was the best person to ever come into his life.

“Draco, what are you going to do now?”

“I don’t know.” He desperately responds.

“Well, it’s obvious that you love him, Draco. Go after him! That’s what you’re going to do.” Ms. Figg tells him.

“But, I don’t know where to start looking for him and he still doesn’t want to talk to me because-"

“Don’t worry about that, Draco. What’s done is done at this point. You might be able to find him at your friend's house. But take someone with you because you look a little bit frazzled.”

“Thank you, Ms. Figg. You’re the best.” He says leaving the compound.

“If you need anything Draco, you know where to find me!” Ms. Figg yells at him.

"You truly are the best."

“I know I am.” She jokes. “Now, go find him and tell him that you love him. I’ve got to get my place ready for my friends.” She says encouragingly, pushing Draco away from the house. “Good luck!”

“Thanks.” Draco says running towards his car.

"Those crazy kids. I hope he catches up to Harry." Ms. Figg says to herself and she walks away from Harry’s house.

**♂**

"Ron, I really think that I should have called him." A dejected Draco told him as they were out in Nevada.

"Because it just like a montage in a movie."

"We're not in a movie. What do we do now?"

"I don't know. This usually isn't the way how it turns out." Ron says. "Anyway, I want to eat a good hot dog or get a couple pieces of pizza because yours truly is hungry. Speaking of which, have you eaten?"

"Nah. I don't have much of an appetite to be honest. Let's just get your food and go back home."

"You mean you're just giving up?"

That doesn't sound like the Draco that Ron knows at all. 

"Well, I've tried reaching out to him and I've failed miserably." Draco sighs miserably. "I've accepted the fact that he's going to New York without even telling me goodbye, accepted that I'm going to be miserable without him and I've also accepted that I'll be a gay spinster who patrols the streets at night as a 'Menace to Society' on a daily basis. I've accepted the fact that I've screwed up each and every opportunity that Harry gave me, and now that I'm ready to commit to him, he's gone."

At this moment, Ron didn't answer as he didn't know what to say. He felt sad that he couldn't help his friend out. They knew that nothing could be done at this point to cheer Draco up.

"Draco, you won't be a gay spinster at all. Why not-"

"It's too late for anything at this point. Let's just go back home. I'm tired and very depressed at the moment. Besides, we wouldn't want you to be gone from Hermione for too long. She might get the wrong idea about what's happening between us." Draco tells him.

"Alright. But first I gotta go get some food." Ron says walking towards the nearest diner.

"I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll meet you at the car." Draco says going to the restroom. Once Draco is out of sight, Ron pulls out his phone and calls . "One hot dog with extra relish please?"

"Sure." Says the guy behind the counter says.

**♂**

"You better tell me that you're on the way back here, babe." Hermione says as she answered the phone.

"Relax, babe. I'm gonna be there soon."

"Great. Now, hurry up so you can make it up to me. And don't forget to bring medical equipment."

"Awesome, I- oh! I gotta go! I'll see you soon." Ron said as he hung up.

"Ron is going to be late." Hermione told Harry, who's currently sitting at her table. "Anyway, what kind of burritos would you like to eat this morning?"

Harry simply looked at her expectantly.

"A mimosa and burrito? You're an awful friend!" Harry smirks.

"I know I am." Hermione says in total glee.

"You lady, are evil." Harry says through his laughter. **  
**

**♂**

"Well, we are officially back in front of your girlfriend's house and I am going home."

"Are you absolutely sure that you don't want something to eat? You should at least take a nap." Ron kindly offers while Draco parks Ron's car in the driveway.

"Well, you know a gay guy is extremely tired when he turns down an offer for some food and a nap."

"Malfoy, cheer up." Ron tells him while Hermione walks out the house.

"That's going to be very hard considering I've had a bad night, an exhausting morning and a few bad days. I'm just ready to move on with my life at this point." Draco says in a tired voice.

"Hey!" Hermione says, standing outside the car on the passenger’s side. "Where are you two coming from?"

"We've been trying to find Harry." Ron says nonchalantly.

"Is there a specific reason for that?" Hermione wonders.

"Our friend here wanted to talk to Harry before he left, but we were unlucky."

"Awww. I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks." Draco says trying to smile at Hermione.

"Come on in, Draco. Are you sure you don't want to stay for bottomless drinks? Cause we've got plenty of booze and you can stay and hang out with Ron and I for a while." Hermione offers.

"That sounds awesome, but I don't really feel like being around anyone else today." Draco tells her ruefully

"So where exactly have the two of you been? Because I didn't think it would be this hard looking for Harry at all."

"We went drove from my house all the way to Nevada." Ron supplied.

"That's right. I wanted to talk to Harry because I don't want him to leave without telling him how I feel, but the whole plan was a bust." Draco says in a sad tone.

"That's highly surprising, considering you guys missed him." Hermione says.

Ron tilts his head in confusion.

"Well, all I know is that he's probably left for New York already. We've looked everywhere." Draco says.

"No, Draco. You literally just missed him. Harry just left about a minute ago." Hermione says shaking her head.

"What?!" Draco asks in disbelief and he pulls out his phone.

Ron's mouth drops.

"What are you doing, Draco?!" He asked his friend.

Draco ignores him and lifts his phone to his ear.

"You're really gonna call him, Draco? Did you forget that Harry's a helpless romantic? Go after him!" Hermione says, but Draco still calls Harry.

**♂**

When Harry turns the ignition on, his phone rings.

"What the hell?" He wonders and he sees that Draco is calling him. "I can't. I just can't."  He says to himself, sending the call straight to voicemail.

**♂**

"Straight to voicemail." Draco says, dropping his phone into his lap in frustration.

**♂**

"What the-?" Harry says as he looks in his rear view mirror. He sees Draco walking on the sidewalk "What do I do?" He wonders before pulling away from the curb.

**♂**

"Look! There he is!" Hermione says as Harry completes his U-Turn and starts driving down the street.

Draco is in shock while Ron is waiting for Draco to make his decision.

"Go!" Hermione encourages him, and he runs out in the street, blocking Harry's path.


	24. 9 Years and 364 Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You think that kissing me would change my mind?" A hysterical Harry asked him. “Did you honestly think that kissing me would achieve anything at all?”

"Stop!" Draco shouts as he runs into Harry's vehicle, stopping Harry's car.

"Draco?! What the fuck are you doing?!" Harry says, flooring the car. "I have places to be and people to talk to, Malfoy! Get this next word through your motherfucking head: **_Move_**!" Harry barks from inside his car.

"Harry, are you fucking kidding me? I have something really important to say, so could you please stop? Please?" Draco begs him.

"If you want to get away unharmed, get out of my fucking way, Draco!" Harry shouts, gripping his steering wheel even tighter than before.

"Please, Harry?" Draco begs while moving towards the driver’s side of Harry's car as Ron stands in front of Harry's car.

"Dammit you homely man whore, I need to leave, god dammit!" Harry says on the verge of tears.

"Harry." Ron says.

"Let me go, dammit!" Harry screamed frantically, while the others surround his car.

"No." Draco says and Harry turns his car off and steps out of his car.

"Why are you all doing this to me, on a day like this?" Harry demands, trying to keep his tears at bay. "Why?" He demands.

"Draco has something very important details that he needs to tell you, Harry." Hermione tells him.

"Sorry to break this to any of you, but there's nothing that anyone can say or do to make me stay here in California anymore. I'm officially done with this place!" Harry sobs. "I've had it with this place and frankly Draco, I've had it with you and your-" Draco shuts Harry up by giving him a kiss on his lips. Suddenly, Harry pushes Draco away from him, giving him an angry look.

"You think that kissing me would change my mind?" A hysterical Harry asked him. “Did you honestly think that kissing me would achieve anything at all?”

"I was hoping it would." Draco says.

"Newsflash, Draco: It didn't change anything at all! I really don't want to play this stupid game anymore. I don't want to play this game of cat and mouse with you anymore either. Look, I have to do what's best for me right now, and that's getting away from New York and living my life on my own terms without any distractions or problems."

"I know you're tired of all this, but please hear me out." Draco begs Harry.

Harry’s annoyed, but he finds that he wants to know what the blonde has to say.

"Fine. But you only get one chance to do so, Malfoy. Talk."

"Harry, I know that I'm not your Prince Charming at all. Trust me, I know that, Harry. I really do. I know that you don't need anyone, but you deserve someone and I want to be that someone."

"Oh please, Draco." Harry snorts. "I know for a fact that you aren't capable of having a working relationship at all and-"

"Well what have we been doing for the last 10 years of our life, Potter? I mean I can honestly say that you’re the most beautiful man I've ever met, who is kind, caring and great. Harry, you really bring out the best in me, and sometimes I feel that you don’t have to try hard to complete me. I love the fact that you put yourself last because you take care of everyone else, while I put you first because you’re the most important man in my life, Harry. Sometimes I feel like it's me and you against the world and it’s scary, but it feels right. It feels so right. Harry, what I’m trying to say is that you are my one and only soul mate.”

“Draco, that is totally crazy.” Harry says trying to keep his mixed emotions under control.

“What have we been doing for the past 10 years of our life? I may not be your ideal Prince Charming Harry, but you know that I would slay a dragon for you." Draco tells him.

"It's not enough for me, Draco." Harry says, shaking his head silently crying.

"Please, Harry? What else is there?" Draco asks with his voice cracking.

"Let's see. There's trust, love, honesty, companionship, respect......"

"And we don't have all of that?" Draco dejectedly asks. "You're honestly going to tell me that we don't have all of those things?"

"Well-" Harry starts, but he's stumped.

"I'm going to make this easy for you then. Hermione?"

"Yup?"

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry demands.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." Draco says, pulling out his wallet.

"And what's that?" Harry demands.

"Hermione, you're the only other person we have here as a lawyer and I’m pretty sure you have heard about the contract between Harry and I. Can you see if this-" Draco says, pulling out his copy of the contract from his wallet. "- is still legally binding and valid?"

"Well, I charge $1000 pro bono."

Draco looked at her with pleading eyes as Harry is shock. He can’t believe that Draco has had their contract in his wallet for a decade.

"Sure thing." Gwen exclaims happily.

She reads through the short contract thoroughly.

"I'm sorry guys, but this contract isn't legally binding until Harry's 35th birthday, which is tomorrow."

"Dammit!" Draco says. “What am I gonna do?”

"We can wait until tomorrow!" Ron says happily.

Draco smiles.

Hermione nods her head at the idea.

And Harry is in disbelief.

"You can wait until midnight tonight, right?" Ron inquires.

"Yes, he will!" Hermione pips. "We can place them both under _'house arrest'_ until their contract is due. No questions asked!”

"Well, I am so fucking glad that everybody's made a choice for me and what I should do." Harry says angrily, letting his tears fall. "Doesn't anybody want to know what I feel, how I feel or what I want or want?"

"Yes! God, yes!" Draco says.

"I think that after waiting ten years for the perfect man, I feel so stupid and I’ve wasted so much time looking for _‘Mr. Right’_ when he's been right in front of my face for the longest time. I also think that after ten years of having this stupid contract, I think that I finally deserve a proper kiss." Harry says with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Draco asks with a huge grin on his face.

"Really, Malfoy." Harry says, before he pulls Draco by his neck and starts kissing Draco senseless.

"Ah, sookie, sookie now!" Hermione says, while the Ron clapped and cheered with glee while Harry breaks from the kiss and starts laughing.

"For fucks sake, finally!" Ron exclaims.

"After all this time, I've never realized that what I was looking for was right I front of my face." Harry says before humming Mariah Carey's song _Thank God I Found You._

"Me either. I love you Harry James Potter!" Draco says, rubbing his nose with Harry's nose.

"I love you too, Malfoy." He says happily.

"Come on you guys. Let's get out of here. If we stay here too long, these two will rot our teeth! I believe they have some things to discuss with one another." Ron jokes.


	25. In The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah yeah." Draco says, pulling the sheets back over them. "Happy birthday to you, my soul mate."

Draco is lying down on his bed under his covers. He turns to his end table to grab his phone and dials a number that he's engraved in his head.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Potter. What's going on with you?"

"Hmm, let's see," Harry responds with a smile. “I'm officially 35 years old today, I'm in bed right now and I'm talking to you. Life can't get any better than that. How are you?"

"You know I always have to call you when I'm in the middle of a hookup. I know it's your birthday and you're getting old, but you didn't forget already, did you?"

"You never let me forget." Harry says with a wide grin on his face.

"You got that right!"

"So how's your current hookup going?" Harry asks.

"I don't know. I thought that I would be pissed off at myself for deleting Grindr, but I'll have to call you back to tell you how it's going because I’m definitely going to hookup with this one again."

"Only you, Draco." Harry sighs.

"I know. I'll let you know how it goes in the morning."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later,  _Blondie_."

“Alrighty. Have a good one Harry.”

"Later, Draco."

"And Harry?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Happy 35th birthday."

"It sure is." And Harry disconnects the call, and turns the person next to him.

"Hey there, beautiful." He says to the naked figure under the sheets.

"Hi. Is there anything else you want,  _birthday boy_?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. Actually, I want two things."

"I’m listening.”

"First thing: Why don't we burn our contract?" Harry suggests to Draco.

"I think I would love that.” Draco replies, kissing Harry on the neck.

“Before we burn it, can we say the contract to each other?" Harry asks.

"Sure."

"Awesome. You ready?" Harry asks him.

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok.  _I, Harry James Potter_ ," Harry starts.

" _And I, Draco Lucius Malfoy_ ," Draco continues.

" _Hereby agree to be a monogamous couple, if still single in 10 years by the age of 35_." They both say in unison.

"Are you finally convinced that you need someone now?" Harry asks. Draco doesn't even have to think twice about his answer.

"Yes. I finally admit defeat and agree that even I need someone in my life. I don’t know if you’re going to believe me when I say this, but I'm happy you're that person." Draco says with a bright smile on his face.

"Me too."

"I love you, Potter." Draco tells Harry before kissing him. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

"I love you more, Malfoy." Harry responds.

“I love you more.” He says, peppering Harry's face with kisses.

“I love you too. Now, show me how much you love me, babe."

"Ah yeah." Draco says, pulling the sheets back over them. "Happy birthday to you, my soul mate."

**♂**

Dear Diary,

Today has been the start of the best birthday of my entire life! I finally landed with the man of my dreams and I have to say, I never thought that it would happen. I finally landed Draco Lucius Malfoy and I love him just as much as he loves me.

I never thought that anyone would love me after all these years of failed dates and being so uptight about things. When I met Draco all those years ago when we were young men in college, I never thought that he would be my knight in shining armor.

My knight in shining armor, who was there for me when my past boyfriends couldn't be bothered with me. My Draco, who I wanted to comfort for the rest of my life when I was feeling down and cold. The same Draco, who made me stay up late at night for weeks, thinking about him and that kiss for hours on end because he gave me a very hot kiss back at his 26th birthday party when someone was trying to get with him. My Draco, who was the one who encouraged me to be take things slow instead of trying too hard when I was dating back in our 20s when I was ready to settle down.

Ten years of me trying too hard to impress men or people using me or cheating on me left, right and center was really....it was horrible. The best part of all the heartaches was the fact that my best friend was with me to help me pick up the broken pieces of my heart up from the grass.

Who would've ever thought that I was going to take the un-tamable Draco Malfoy? I mean, he was the self proclaimed  _"bachelor for life"_  all because an ex of his cheated on him with someone who was a carbon, wannabe copy, of a cheap ass model. Fuck 'em.

All I know is, he's the one I was willing to give my life to because he was the only one to make me feel things that I never felt with anyone before.

I love taking care of him.

I love his eyes.

His touch.

Taste.

Feel.

Name.

His compassion.

Intoxicating kisses.

Truthfulness.

Blonde hair and grey eyes.

Body.

Everything.

I have to admit, when he brought up the idea of making a contract, I thought that he was crazy. I mean, I thought that he was simply joking about being a couple at the age of 35 and that he was willing to be tied down to someone.

The crazy part? Had we gotten our shit together, we could’ve been married for over a decade if he wasn’t a bed hopping man whore and me a person who’s to clingy, but whatever.

All these years of convincing Draco that he is capable of being loved by another, and giving love to another man, has finally paid off. I’m happy that it finally took some convincing that he is a good man capable of finding true love and that will always be a part of me.

Draco Lucius Malfoy is the man that I plan on marrying one day and I want to have kids with him.

Take strolls at the beach late at night.

Make love in public.

Share our meals at a restaurant.

I want to grow old with him.

Everything.

I know him better that anyone else.

Ok, except his parents, but whatever.

We’re always together and it feels so good.

He’s always had my heart.

And I hope that we’ll never part.

I will always be here as his rock.

Lover.

Best friend.

Draco is the one that I would cross the ocean for, because he did the impossible in more ways than one.

Fuck, I'd even bring him the moon if he asked me to.

Be his hero and strength. Anything he needs, I will be there for him.

I’ll be the ying to his yang, his sun to the sky and all that.

Anything.

Anything for the love of my life, Draco Malfoy!

As I ring in the start of my 35th year in bed, naked with the man of my dreams, I will always be the one to protect him, just as he always protected me.

Thank God for Draco.

Love,

Harry ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ 

 

PS: If you ever read my diary Malfoy, just know that you are in big trouble, but nonetheless, I fucking love you Draco and don’t you forget it.

**♂**

Dear Birthday Boy,

 

I hope you receive this  _"letter"_  in good spirits. As for me, I am doing  _ **EXTREMELY**_ well. I have good news I have to share with you and I think you'll love it. I hope you're ready for it because I'm excited to share it with you. First I have to tell you something that happened between my best friend and I.

See, when I was three, I met someone who became my very best friend in the entire world. What I didn't know was how that friendship would....evolve into something much greater than that. We went through a shit ton of food, emotions, arguments, tragedies, boyfriends,  _amazing, difficult, mind blowing, devastating, complicated love_ , and a lot of other shit, but to tell you the truth, it really doesn't matter anymore. What matters to me at the moment, is  _ **you**_  being by my side and I fucking love it!

I used to live by a few rules in my life that I though would make me happy. One of the rules that I always loved by is  _ **'appreciate yourself.'**_  I live to make my life so....difficult without really considering the consequences of my actions. It was easier to appreciate myself after we got together because in the long run, you appreciated both yourself and me, which is undeniably sexy. I guess I never truly appreciated myself until I almost lost the one important thing in my life, so to truly understand that statement now, is pretty mind blowing and fucking beautiful.

Another rule I love to live is to  _ **'attract people with your confidence.'**_  See, it was always for you to attract people because of your last name, but not because they personally knew you. For me, it was a lot easier to attract people with my confidence because it was easier to get what I want and just forget about all my past experiences that hurt. Confidence is something I can exude because it's a shield. It's the best shield that worked in my favor because being emotionally attached to someone after last time scarred me in ways that I never thought was possible. You never played coy or played games with anyone’s heart, which is extremely hard to come by. It was….....anyway confidence was a must I my life, but now I can only be confident with you because you're my equal and I never have to try so hard to be liked or put on a high pedestal by you, and it makes me super happy.

I'd tell you about money, but I don't think you'd care much babe. I guess all I have to say on the matter is to save up for a rainy day because anything can happen.

 _ **Education**_? Well we've been classmates for……well, basically  _ **forever**_ , so I don't know what to say about this one. I guess I should start off with something that I admire about you. You, my love, are so bright that you can take anyone down, without burning everything down to the ground. It's so beautiful to me because you're the person that knows about so much, but you're honest enough to say that you don't know everything. I also appreciate that you don’t brag about what you know or claim to know it all, which a lot of people fail to practice. You're always caught up in what is happening in our broken society, and I think it makes you the best humanitarian in New York. It’s just mesmerizing that you are able to use your resources to help those who are less fortunate and knows that it takes more than one person to help our broken world a better place. Whether it consists of charities to the AIDS foundation, Cancer, homeless….you know that it takes a village to learn about these causes and that they need a lot of work from our people. An educated man like you, it's so sexy and I always admire your knowledge.

 _ **Honesty.**_  Now that is something that I always admire about a person, no matter who they are. I will say that even though I was dishonest about that whole  _"Flash"_  situation, I have to be honest and say that I was dishonest with myself as well. The simplest thing in my life, I made it so complicated, especially when there was something right in front I my face turned out to be my greatest achievement in terms of having the love that I've always dreamed of. You've always been honest with me, and that's something that never fails to amuse me. All though honesty is an important thing to me, it is both a blessing and curse because it can either make or break you. In the long run, I’d rather someone be honest to me instead of lying to me because lying is the one thing that hurts in more ways than one.

It’s hard to  _ **forgive and forget**_ , but it’s something that I’ve come to grips with. Yes, it’s hard to forgive, but it is human nature. Letting go of anger and bitterness can work wonders for both your attitude and your health, not to mention your relationships. It's hard to forgive, but I have learned that no one can help you with your own personal resentment but yourself. It doesn't help to hold on to things that make you miserable at all. Learning how to let it go may not always be the best feeling in the world, but you know, it's better to be in a better place where you are thriving.

I love that you always manage to ** _push yourself_**. And that's one piece of advice that I live up to. I mean, it's so good to explore other boundaries that I've never dreamed of going or doing in my lifetime at all. Seeing you push yourself through my eyes.....it's a huge turn on because you are always excited to try something new, you're always the first to explore your strengths, plus you look very sexy when you are achieving your goals. Your opinions, your excitement and those beautiful eyes of yours when you push yourself, it’s timeless and that’s something that I always want to come home to.

Enjoy today.  _ **Cherish the moment and live for today.**_ Why? Tomorrow is never promised, so when I do something, I make sure that it makes me happy. When I enjoy my days spending time with you on the other hand, I enjoy it a lot more because you're there to experience the day with me. I get to spend my precious time with you in ways that I never do with Aunt May. I want to have Sunday dinners with you, and have a real life relationship with you because I need to cherish every single moment in my life with you. There are days that I am nostalgic about and those days are the best days I’ve ever spent in my entire life with someone. I will never forget those days as long as I live because you always manage to make my day a lot better and you always make me happier.

 _ **Owning mistakes**_....yeah, that one is very hard to do, mainly because it is easy to put the blame on someone else's. I know it's super easy to make petty excuses for something that doesn't happen or to conform to something that you aren't, but it's human nature, and I always learn how to take a cue from you when it calls for it. Seeing you own up to your mistakes....it's a huge turn on.

 _ **Surrounding yourself with good people**_  is something that is very valuable to me. I have the best support system that consists of: you, my parents, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna, and to tell you the truth, I couldn't ask for any better because you're all so amazing. You are the most important people in my life that have always inspired me to be a better person. It is amazing that you all provide me with motivation to achieve my goals, whether or not they seemed like impossible dreams or not. You empower me to make the changes I need to succeed and cheer on my success. Often times, I always think about the qualities that you all have, and I'd also think about several other things when we interact with one another.

_"Do they make me feel like I have what it takes to reach all of my goals?"_

_"Do they support me?"_

_"Do they make me feel attractive?"_

_"Do I feel happy and energized after spending time with any of them?"_

The answer to all of the questions that I asked myself had been one answer: Yes. It was an easy answer really because they've always pushed and supported me when I felt like giving up. They are the best support system that I could ever ask for, and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world. Harry, you've always made me feel attractive and that's something that I thought I had a long time ago, but you've managed to change to change my perception on things. On top of all of that, spending time with anyone of you makes me feel so good because it feels like home.

I could go on and on, but I think that’s good enough because you’re a constant/permanent part of me. What I love about our relationship is that it’s never truly been complicated. It was always a give and take, like an unofficial couple that were meant to be. My favorite memory of us…..it was when Mariah Carey’s  _Always Be My Baby_  came out. That song had always, always meant something to me when it came out, but that song is special to me because we shared a special moment in time in our relationship: we gave each other a hot kiss. Well, I gave you a hot ass kiss and then we fucked after wards, but it is what it is. I kept thinking that I wasn’t going to be good or what if it ended so soon and would you compare me to anyone else. I remember that at the end of it, I felt good and that it felt…right. It was an amazing first time and all the other times were amazing as well. No matter what you think, it’s our song because it was the sweetest song that I’ve ever heard in my entire life, and nothing and no one can replace you.

 

 _♪_ _We were as one babe_  
_For a moment in time_  
_And it seemed everlasting_  
_That you would always be mine_  
_Now you wanna be free_  
_So I'm letting you fly_  
_'Cause I know in my heart babe_  
_Our love will never die_

 _You'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _I ain't gonna cry no_  
_And I won't beg you to stay_  
_If you're determined to leave boy_  
_I will not stand in your way_  
_But inevitably_  
_You'll be back again_  
_'Cause you know in your heart babe_  
_Our love will never end, no_

 _You'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _I know that you'll be back boy_  
_When your days and your nights get a little bit colder_  
_I know that you'll be right back baby_  
_Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time, time_

 _You'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_

 _You'll always be a part of me_  
_I'm part of you indefinitely_  
_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_  
_And we'll linger on_  
_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_  
_No way you're never gonna shake me_  
_Ooh darling 'cause you'll always be my baby_ _♪_

I can’t wait to sing our song to you!! I can’t wait to make sweet, memorable, passionate love to you with the song playing with some candles lighting our bedroom. I also can’t wait to sing  _Touch My Body_  as well, because that song always turns you on. I want to stand in the sun with you, singing this song endlessly or in a nice house in Vermont, where I can sing any song to you, in bed.

Either way, you’ll always be my baby ‘cause you are always there for me no matter what. When I first brought up the idea of the contract, I didn’t think that it would be beneficial to us. All I knew was that I was giving us a timeline to find our one and only’s, but I have to say that the contract was the best idea I’ve ever had because I landed with the man of my dreams, even if it took my head a fucking long ass time to figure that out.

Every time someone would ask me if you were taken, or would ask me to hook them up with you, I would lie and say that we were together. Don’t ask me why, but it just came out so unexpectedly, and people would back off. I guess that should’ve told me something but I guess it had to take a contract to tell me that what we were looking for was right in front of us (well, right in front of me at least.)

You’re a masterpiece in every sense of the word. Your mind is beautiful, your body is so…..mouth watering, and that’s something that I never get tired of. I really want to share this life with you, and protect you as Draco Malfoy, the blondie in your life. I love thinking about you on hours on end and I am willing to do anything for you.

Hold you.

Kiss you.

Show you that I would do any and everything to be with you.

Any journey with you makes me happy to live, and no one has ever shown me how to be…..well, Draco. Every little thing I do, you’re on my mind. It’s as though you are able to see right into my soul, as if I were a canvas or something. You’re more than just my lover. You’re my best friend and even though we’ve known each other for the longest time, you’re still so complex and interesting in ways that I could not have imagined. And I don’t care what you think right now about my statements, but we’re gonna be together forever.

When I’m with you, the world stops and I just let myself stop, be me and just think about you. It is so hard picturing a life without you, and when I thought that I was going to lose you…. I would have lost an important part of me. It's still so hard to believe that I almost lost you. You, the most important person of my life. When times get rough, no one would ever be able to take your place at all, and that scares me. All I know is that I’m happy that you will always be there for me, just as I’ll always be there for you. No matter what happens in life, I’m happy to have met such an amazing man like you. From childhood to now, it’s been an amazing ride that I’ve been on and I am happy to be on that ride with you. Thank you for being my every thing. You are the best and I love you, always and forever. I can’t wait to marry you, Harry Potter.

 

Love always,

Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That's All, Folks!
> 
> Thanks for reading and sharing your comments with me! I truly appreciate you for stopping by and reading, more than you could ever know. I Will Be Back With A New Drarry On September 1st, Y'all. What Do You Think It's Going To Be About?


End file.
